Boys are trouble
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Being the  teenage daughter of Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard not so hard right? Cassie Gibbs knows better. Boys, dating, sex, drugs, alcohol. What could possibly go wrong when your family is a group of Federal Agents who carry guns?
1. Chapter 1

Jethro Gibbs walked into his house after a long day of work. He hung up his coat and noticed a smaller one already there. On the table was a pair of keys and shoes by the door. His daughter was there and if she beat him home it was never a good sign. He smiled none the less. He missed her being at school most of the time and with her Mom the other half.

"Cassie," he called stepping into the living room. Her bag was on the floor. The kitchen table was littered with papers and books. The basement light was on and he descended the stairs. When he was about half way he noticed something was wrong. Cassie was not alone.

"Hmm," said Jethro walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Dad! Hi, your home…early," she said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, and this is my house," he said eying the young man lying on the boat frame shirt unbuttoned.

They just stared at each other for a few minutes before the young man spoke.

"I'm Erik, sir. I go to school with Cass,"

"I see, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy, we were doing homework and I decided to show him the boat,"

"It's getting late I'm sure that you guys didn't finish everything," said Jethro watching the young man.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow Cassie," he said practically running up the stairs.

Cassie just glared at her father and walked to the work bench and turned to lean against it.

"How was work?"

"Don't change the subject Cassie. What was going on with you two? In fact let's start with what is going with you? Why aren't you at Mom's?"

"We sort of had a disagreement,"

"What happened?" he asked sitting down on the boat frame.

"She told me and I quote, "I'm too young to have a boyfriend and he can't be at the house unsupervised."

"So you decided to come here where I could approve of your behavior?"

"No, but I got privacy which she doesn't seem to get,"

"Cassie, your sixteen,"

"Yeah and I deserve to be treated with the same respect as she does with her boy-toys,"

"Hey, don't talk about your mother like that,"

"Sorry, but she's got a new guy about every other month. I get so sick of meeting all these guys and getting my hopes up,"

"Honey, you know that I'm always going to be there for you. I'm your father and your mother is not replacing me,"

"I know, but it still sucks. Sometimes I really like the guy and then he's gone. I want her to be happy, but it's hard,"

"Honey, you need to just worry about being you. You know you can come here anytime, but your mother also needs to know where you are,"

"I kind of turned my phone off,"

"Damn it, she probably has every agent looking for you," he said picking up his cell and dialing her number. He talked to her and by the way the conversation went she was really pissed.

"Daddy," whined Cassie nearly in tears.

"I'll talk to her Cassie, but you know better than to turn that phone off. Come on let's go check on that homework. By the way tell Erik he can come by anytime too,"

"Yeah, I showed him the sniper. I don't think he'll be sticking around long,"

"What you purposely scared him off?"

"Daddy, you think I just let any guy date me? I have standards. I am your daughter after all,"

"Especially after Mom gets here," he smiled wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm so dead," she groaned walking up the steps. Jethro just smiled turning off the basement light.


	2. Parents

Jethro and Cassie ate dinner while they waited for Jen to show up. When she did Cassie knew that she was not happy. Jethro tried to reason with her but with Jen it was all or nothing most of the time. They hadn't been married for that reason. Jen wanted too much and Jethro too little. They agreed to raise Cassie as parents and nothing more. Cassie loved her parents, but the tension that often came from them was too much to handle.

"Jen," said Jethro stopping her from making a scene

"Jethro, where is she?"

"Kitchen, can we talk first?"

"No, she's not staying tonight. I want her at home. She's supposed to be grounded," said Jen ticked that he somehow didn't get the message.

"That I didn't hear about,"

"Well, probably because she was sweet talking you out of yelling at her,"

"No, actually, I was plenty upset with her about the situation. She knows that phone stays on and she answers ever call we make or she's grounded. I think you need to calm down Jen. She's old enough to date. God why am I the logical one? What do you know about this guy?"

"Jethro that's not the point. She lied and left without saying where she was. You're standing there like she's not in trouble. I caught her in her bedroom with the door closed when I got home from work and he was with her. I have rules for a reason."

"Ok, she's grounded I agree, but you might want to talk to her and find out the reason she left before you just hand out your sentence. She just wants you to listen to her,"

"You want to be her best friend Jethro fine, but I'm her mother. She's not going to be running around with some boy who can get her pregnant. Cassie, let's go, now, goodnight Jethro," said Jen walking out the door.

"Daddy, you are fighting weren't you?"

"No, we were just having a conversation. I love you kiddo, behave, by the way your grounded for lying to about being grounded."

"No fair,"

"Lie by omission is still a lie,"

"This is so not fair," she groaned

"Life isn't always fair sweetheart. I'll see you Friday," he said walking her to the door.

"Sometimes she's impossible Dad,"

"I know, but you love her and you'll work it out. Just be honest with her and me," he said kissing her.

"I'm beginning to understand why you never got married,"

"Watch it your on thin ice as it is. This conversation is far from over," said Jethro as she made her way to the car. He waved at Jen who glared at him and backed out of the driveway.


	3. School trouble

The week came and went without incident from Cassie or Jen. Jethro had called to check in with Cassie on how things were going. He knew that being the daughter of Federal Agents wasn't easy, but sometimes his daughter liked to think she was a prisoner. Jethro was hoping for a case free weekend so that he could spend some time with Cassie. By Friday afternoon things were looking good.

"Boss, where's Cassie at?"

"She'll be here DiNozzo. You still are planning on stopping by tonight?"

"Pizza and movie night like always,"

Jethro's phone rang and he answered it. Jen was on the phone and she sounded pretty upset. He told her he would be right up. He felt like he was being summoned by the principal. He went upstairs into her office and she was on the phone. When she finished she didn't look so happy to see him.

"Jen, you called,"

"The school just called. It's seems Cassie's being detained so I'm having her picked up and dropped by your place when she's done. Also the principal and teacher would like to meet with us on Monday regarding Cassie."

"They say what this was about?"

"No, but I really am too tired to get into another argument with her about it. What do you have planned this weekend?"

"Well minus this mess she's in I was thinking about going to the recreational center tomorrow, but pending any news tonight we'll have to see. How was she with you this week any problems?"

"Nothing that hasn't happened before. She's defiantly stubborn that's for sure,"

"What's going on Jen?" asked Jethro noticing that she isn't her cheerful playful self lately.

"Jethro I'm just tired is all. I have a meeting with the SecNav in the morning. Cassie's still grounded pending how long after we meet at school. I just want what's best for her Jethro."

"I know Jen, but yelling at her isn't going to solve things,"

"You should be the one to talk," she mumbled.

"Hey, never said I was innocent. I'll talk to her see what's going on,"

"Excuse me director. The school principal is on the phone again," said Cynthia

"Thanks," said Jen picking up the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Ms. Shepard, sorry to call again, but we've reached an agreement and Cassie's being suspended for a week out of school. We can't have this kind of behavior going on. She's a smart girl so hopefully things will go better."

"Excuse me, but what exactly happened?" asked Jethro not really sure he wanted to hear it right now, but now she was suspended he needed to.

"She punched another student in the face and broke her nose. Apparently they were fighting over a boy. Anyways the parents of the girl have not contacted me in regards to pressing charges since it was in school, but they were pretty upset about what happened. I believe you daughter had some choice words when they came in. Again sorry for an inconvenience,"

"Thank you," said Jen hanging up the phone. One look at Jethro's face and she knew he was pissed.

"What the hell was she thinking? She's so dead when I get a hold of her. Being grounded will be the least of her worries,"

"What happened to talking Jethro?" said Jen trying to not relish in the moment.

"That was before our daughter punched another student in the face and sent them to the ER, Jen. "

"This girl and Cassie have been circling each other for awhile. I told her to not get physical with her."

"Jen who is she?"

"Fornell's niece,"

"Fornell's niece? Does she realize these kids have parents that we work with? She is going to be grounded for the rest of her life! I cannot believe that she did this?"

"Jethro you need to calm down we need to be on the same page,"

"Jen why the hell aren't you mad?"

"I'm mad but why are you yelling at me? I'm not going to get into a yelling match with you,"

"Because if I don't get some of this out I will take it out on Cassie,"

"Well she deserves some of it Jethro."

"I agree. She knows better than this,"

"Jethro, we will both talk to her."

"Damn straight we will. Cancel the driver I'll pick her up," said Jethro leaving the office.


	4. Punishment

Cassie was finally free! She exited the school and was looking for her ride to be there. What she wasn't expecting to see was her father waiting for her. She froze. The look on his face was clear he was pissed. Part of her wanted to run the opposite way. All she could do was stand there and try and keep as much distance between them. Her father was smarter than that and approached her. Cassie knew if she ran it would not be good. Her mother must have sent him. Cassie was starting to get mad herself at the feeling of being cornered.

"Cassie, get in the car," said Jethro approaching her

"Dad, I," she started

"I do not want to hear it get in the car, now!" he said trying to not yell.

"Can't I just explain?"

"Do not push me Cassie. You are only making this worse for yourself," he said holding the door open for her.

Cassie hated the look her father was giving her. She'd never seen that look of hurt and anger. She got in the car, in the backseat. Her father got in took one look at her and started the car. They drove all the way to the house in silence. When they pulled up to the house Gibbs got out of the car and opened her door. Cassie got out and went into the house. She hoped that she could escape to her room, but when she saw her mother standing in the kitchen she knew her life was over.

"Sit," said her father pointing to the couch.

"Cassie, your father and I are very disappointed with you," said Jenny

"It was self-defense. She attacked me first!"

"What about what was said to her parents?" asked Jethro

"They should know what kind of girl their daughter is,"

"You know the problems this causes? That was Fornell's niece you attacked,"

"I'm trying to explain it to you," said Cassie nearly in tears to have both her parents mad at her.

"You young lady are now suspended from school for a week. You're also grounded for a month. No phone, no car, and TV. You'll be going to work with mom and I every day. You will write a letter apologizing to the girl and her parents."

"Come on," said Cassie

"No this is not negotiable Cassie. You are so much better than this," said Jen

"Dad!" said Cassie nearly crying

"Cassie, we know you better than this. We will not have you running around acting out of control," said Jen

"Your homework kitchen table," said Jethro not backing down.

"Dad, I wasn't trying to hurt her, but she pushed me into it," said Cassie now yelling at them.

"Cassie, you should have walked away. Unless you want to have your sentence indefinitely than you'd better sit your butt in that chair and start your homework," said Jethro looking at her with his famous stare.

Cassie went and sat at the table and got her books out. She wasn't sure what she felt other than angry that her parents were punishing her for something she didn't start. She felt like she should have done more than just punch the girl if this was what was going to happen.

"Jethro, I have to go back to work. You going to be OK?" asked Jen

"Yeah, thanks, I think this might be a first for us,"

"Jethro she's our daughter. We have to be a team sometimes. I'll call and check in with you. You're a good Daddy," said Jen leaving

Jethro went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He took one look at Cassie and part of his heart broke. He hated seeing her so hurt, but he had to remember it was for her own good. He went to the basement to work on the boat. He also called Tony to cancel movie and pizza until further notice.


	5. Talks

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. Feedback is always appreciated. Fuel for the fire. Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter and the new NCIS season starts sept 21st! Mark Harmon says hello and thanks for all of your birthday wishes. Everyone is excited for the season to air.

Cassie had been working on her homework for a few hours. It was nearly 5 and she was getting kind of hungry. She wasn't sure if she should go find her Dad because of how angry he was, but she couldn't starve either. Slowly she made her way down the steps. If her father knew she was there he wasn't acknowledging it. Cassie sat in the middle of the stairs.

Gibbs knew that Cassie was there. He'd been waiting for her to come to him. They just need some time to both cool off. They were similar in their temperament and Gibbs also knew that Cassie posed a mean argument when she was cornered. He was still angry with her but he also understood she had the right to explain what happened.

"Dad, I'm kind of hungry," she said praying he wouldn't yell at her

"Homework done?"

"Most of it and I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Yeah," he said stopping what he was doing. He motioned her to come closer. She slowly made her way towards him. "What happened, Cass?"

"We've been in this fight over a guy," she said sitting on the unfinished boat.

"What guy?"

"Erik,"

"I thought you told me that you didn't like Erik?"

"I know, but I changed my mind and that was before I found out that he liked me a lot."

"Why did you punch her?" sighed Gibbs.

"She got in my face and cornered me against a locker. I wanted her to leave me alone. I tried to just walk away,"

"You know that you never hit someone,"

"Yes, but what else was I supposed to do?"

"Yell for help, Cassie, do you understand that this is serious?"

"Yes, I do, but,"

"No buts about it. There are other people involved. What did you say to her parents?"

"Well I probably shouldn't repeat it actually,"

"If I ever hear or see you do this again this punishment will seem tame got it?"

"Yeah, does this mean I'm not grounded?"

"Nice try, but yes your still grounded. You will be doing work around the house this weekend. You're still writing the letter."

"I am sorry Dad," she said looking at him

"I know you are. Come on let's go find something to eat."

"You think Mom will forgive me?"

"Yeah, she loves you. Did you know it was Tobias' niece when you punched her?"

"I really didn't care Daddy, she's a bit…bad girl," she said getting smacked on the head.

"Watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap."

"I seriously have to apologize to her?"

"Yeah to her parents and she didn't punch you."

"I thought apologizing was a sign of weakness,"

"You're my daughter and in most cases my rules do not apply to you. Her parents could petition to get you kicked out of school," he said turning on the stove. The phone rang and Gibbs went to grab it as Cassie took over cooking.

"Hello, Gibb. Hi Tobias," said Jethro walking out into the living room. Cassie cringed inwardly. She knew her father and Tobias were friends. Cassie tried to listen to the conversation, but her father was knew her too well. When he came back in she could feel him standing behind her.

"That was Tobias. He said that his sister isn't pressing charges. She was going to have you sent to another school, but he managed to talk her out of it. There are lot of people who want the best for you sweetie and I hope your realize that."

"I do. Can we eat?"

"Yeah, and then you can finish your homework and go to bed,"

"Bed? Dad it's like 7."

"Your grounded," he said grabbing plates and glasses.

They ate dinner and afterward Cassie washed the dishes and took out the trash. She tried to get her Dad to let her do anything including help with the boat, but he said no. Cassie almost wanted to cry. Her Dad was tough, but she could usually get him to cave on something.

"In your room Cassie, I'll be up in a few hours to make sure your in bed asleep. You have an early morning tomorrow," said Gibbs settling on the couch with paperwork. He watched her walk up the stairs.

By the time Gibbs went to bed Cassie was sleeping. At around 1:30 in the morning Cassie was woken by tapping on her window. She went to see who it was and to her surprise it was Eric. She snuck down the stairs and out the front door. Erik looked so cute to Cassie standing there.

"Hey," said Erik

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked a smile spreading across her face.

"I wanted to make sure you were Ok. I heard from a Kyle that you got in a fight with Stacey over me and that you got hit,"

"Actually it was her that got hit. I punched her,"

"You punched Stacey?" he said impressed.

"Yeah, she was talking too much."

"I heard it was over me,"

"Something like that," said Cassie now blushing like crazy. She was glad it was dark.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"I'm suspended for a week and grounded for a month. I have to write a letter to her parents and her."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, her uncle is friends with my Dad,"

"Dang that sucks, but I just wanted to come make sure you were OK. Your one tough girl Cassie."

"Thanks, but I should go back inside before my Dad wakes up," she said turning to leave.

"Wait," said Erik grabbing her hand.

"What?" she said as he leaned in and kissed her before dashing off to his car. Cassie snuck back in the house and up the steps with a smile across her face. She was beginning to think that punching Stacey was worth the trouble if this was what happened.


	6. Grounded

AN: Thanks for the reviews keep it up. I had the day off today so I took the opportunity to write another chapter. Won't happen too often, but I had time tonight.

The next morning came way too early to Cassie's liking. She looked at her alarm and it said 6 am. Cassie groaned mad she was even awake at this hour on a Saturday. She could hear her father from across the hall. She heard him make his way down the hallway and stop just outside her door. She quickly closed her eyes and rolled over pulling the blanket up. Jethro opened the door and walked in the room. He walked up to the window pulled up the shade and went to the side of the bed.

"Time to get up Cassie," said Gibbs standing next to the bed.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"Up right now. You can make breakfast while I go out for my run. I have a list of chores ready for you in the kitchen. I expect you up and dressed when I get back," said Jethro smacking her butt through the sheets.

"Dad!" she groaned looking at him angry.

"Up, now. You will not like it if I have to come up here again," said Jethro walking out of the room.

Cassie waited until she heard the front door shut before sliding herself over the side of the bed. When she thought about the work she was going to have to do today it made her angrier. The bright side was the events that took place last night in the yard of the house. Erik had come to make sure she was ok and he kissed her. Cassie smiled as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later Cassie was dressed in jeans and an old shirt making breakfast. She didn't realize it but she was happily humming to herself when her father walked in the back door. He looked at her somewhat surprised that she was happy. He just kissed her on the cheek as he passed and went to go take his shower. When he came back down the table was set and food on the table. As they ate Cassie tried to stall by eating as slowly as possible, but her father caught on. He grabbed the list of chores from the drawer next the table and set it in front of her.

"Holy cow! Dad this list is going to take forever! All this today?"

"No, but you'll do at least half today and half tomorrow. Most of it won't take long, but it's up to you. The sooner you finish the sooner that you can have the rest of the day to work on homework,"

"Dad, what are you going to do today if I'm doing all of this?"

"Well, I was going to work on the boat and pay some bills probably. I might go run some errands."

"You aren't going to help me at all?"

"Nope, it's your punishment not mine," he said getting up from the table. "I will suggest you mow the lawn first though."

"Can I listen to my IPod?"

"Yeah, better get going though. I'll clean up," said Jethro as Cassie ran upstairs.

"Mowing includes trimming!" he called getting a groan and yell from upstairs. He watched as Cassie made her way outside. He also heard her slam the door and almost went after her, but stopped himself.

_"Ok, Jethro lay off a little,"_ he said to himself trying not to laugh.

Gibbs watched his daughter as she mowed the lawn making sure she wasn't rushing through it and doing it part way just cause she was mad. To his surprise she did a really nice job. He helped her start the trimmer and found it amusing each time she got too close to something and broke the string. After that she took on the task of cleaning the cars. Her mood seemed to improve as he watched her dance around with the hose listening to music. He stepped outside to get her attention around lunch time.

"Cassie!" he yelled at her. Cassie jumped and spun around spraying her father with the hose! Cassie just stood there before she burst out laughing. He in turn took the hose and sprayed her in the face.

"Daddy!" she screamed at him. He'd forgotten about her IPod. She almost cried. "That was not cool!" she said putting her IPod inside. She turned around to get hit in the face with a wet sponge.

"You are so dead!" she screamed chasing him around with a bucket of water.

Once the water war was finished Gibbs grabbed some towels from inside. He suggested that they take a break and get some lunch. Cassie picked the restaurant and Jethro drove and paid. While they were out Gibbs stopped at a few places like the hardware store, bank, post office, and the grocery store. He noticed that Cassie was in a better mood than earlier.

When they arrived back at the house he sent Cassie back to work. She decided to clean the house next. Jethro spent the afternoon in the basement. He occasionally came upstairs to check and make sure she was doing it right. He got glared at more than once and would disappear down the stairs. By dinner time Cassie was exhausted. Cassie had to make dinner as part of her punishment. The phone rang twice while they were eating. One of the calls was her mother checking in on her. The other was a phone call that she was not expecting. Someone was calling for Gibbs. There was a case that needed his attention.

"Yeah I'll be right there," said Jethro turning around to look at Cassie.

"You have to go," she said looking at him

"Yeah, are you going to be ok?"

"Sure,"

"I will call you as soon as I can. Hey, no TV and get to bed. Do not go in the basement either."

"Dad, everything Ok?" she said noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he said grabbing his gun out the safe and his keys.

"I love you," she said walking to the front door with him.

"I love you," he said as he walked out the door. Cassie knew something was off with her father. She knew who to call to get information though. Abby would tell her what she wanted to know. She couldn't use her cell phone, but her house phone still worked. If her father was in danger she had to know about it.


	7. Party

Cassie immediately called Abby who said that she wouldn't tell her anything because she didn't know. This just made Cassie mad. Something was wrong and if Abby wasn't going to tell her she'd have to find out on her own. Of course she would have to have help. She picked up the phone and called Erik who immediately agreed to come over. Since her Dad would probably be out late anyways Cassie grabbed her coat when Erik showed up and jumped into his car.

"Hi, thanks for coming,"

"Yeah, no problem, but I thought you were grounded?" he asked

"Dad's working late so what he doesn't know won't hurt him," said Cassie

"Ok, so where to?"

"I really don't care, but I know something is wrong with my Dad. He had this look of sadness on his face when he left. I kind of want to go check it out,"

"Are you crazy? He if wanted you to know he'd tell you. I have a better idea. There's a party going on at my friend's house. His parents are out of town for the weekend,"

"Sure sounds great," she said as they backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

A few hours later Jenny was heading home for the night and decided since Jethro called and said he had a case Jen would stop by and check on Cassie. She knew she hated being alone so maybe having a girl's night would be fun. Jethro had told her Cassie's mood had been fairly pleasant when he left.

Jenny pulled up the driveway and noticed that all the house lights were off. She just figured Cassie was down in the basement or maybe in her room. Jen let herself in and walked downstairs with no luck. She tiptoed up the stairs and knocked on Cassie's bedroom door. When she opened it she was shocked to see it empty.

"Cassie Nichole Gibbs you are so dead!" said Jenny grabbing her phone and calling Jethro.

"Gibbs," said Jethro answering his phone

"Jethro, you are not going to believe what I have to tell you."

"What Jen? I'm in the middle of this case. Did you check on Cass?"

"Oh I checked in on her alright. Jethro she's not here!"

"What do you mean she's not there? I left her at home."

"Well the house is empty and there is no sign of her anywhere. Jethro what if something happened to her?" said Jen starting to panic.

"I'll be right there," he said hanging up. "DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"With me now. Jen just called Cassie's missing," said Gibbs grabbing his gear and running toward the elevator

"Right behind you Boss,"

"McGee, you in charge," said Gibbs

Meanwhile Cassie was having a blast at the party. There were a ton of people there and Erik hardly left her side the whole time. There was lot of the kids she went to school with. Cassie didn't care that her father was looking for her. All she cared about was that one of the most popular kids in school was sitting beside her.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure,"

"I'll be right back,"

Jen was pacing inside when Jethro came home. Tony started searching the entire house for clues while Jethro tried to console Jen.

"Boss it doesn't look like anything is out of the ordinary. You think maybe she just left?"

"If she did her life is over. Jen we will find her."

"There's no way it was a kidnapping. She would have put up one hell of a fight," said DiNozzo getting slapped by Gibbs. "Right, my bad," said Tony seeing Jen nearly in tears.

"Jen, don't worry. We will find her," said Gibbs hugging her.

Meanwhile the party was getting kind of out of hand with people drinking. They didn't know it, but the cops had been called. When they heard sirens somebody yelled the cops were there. Everyone started to panic. Erik grabbed Cassie and fled to the car. They managed to get out of the house and in the car. They were driving down the street toward one of the main intersections in town.

"That was close," said Erik as he looked back. What he didn't see was the car running the red light on his side barrel right into him.

The last thing Cassie saw was a flash of light and Erik's face before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours passed and still no sign of Cassie anywhere. They were searching hospitals and any place they could think of. Jen wasn't so angry anymore but scared that her daughter was lost somewhere or worse. Jethro was starting to go from really angry to pissed to downright scared. The entire team was now working on finding Cassie.

"Boss, I put a call into metro if they hear anything to give us a call," said Tony just as Gibb's cell rang. He couldn't open it fast enough.

"Hello? Cassie! Oh sorry, yes this is her father. She is? What?" said Jethro his heart leaping into his throat as the person on the other line told him his daughter was being brought into Washington Medical from a serious car crash. A million things went through his head. As he listened to the person talk the only words he could hear were trauma, severe, car totaled, surgery, blood. Jethro was downright devastated. He nearly hung up on the woman. He swallowed before turning to face the rest of the group. He locked eyes with Jen and she absolutely lost it.

"No! Jethro! No! Not my baby!" said Jen collapsing in his arms.

"Boss what happened?" asked Tony seeing the man he saw as a father figure nearly in tears holding wife.

"There was a car accident. Cassie was in the car. She's at Washington Medical in the ER." "No! Cassie! How bad?" asked Tony now a lump forming in his chest.

"I don't know. Get the rest of the team and meet us there," said Jethro taking Jen to the car.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was known for his driving by his team, but no matter how fast he was going it seemed to take years to get to the hospital. A million things ran through his head like exactly how bad Cassie was hurt and what exactly happened tonight that lead to these events. They pulled into the parking lot and rushed into the ER.

"Hi, we are Cassie Gibb's parents. Where is she?" asked Jethro

"Hold on a minute,"

"Where's my daughter! I'm the director of NCIS where is my daughter!" screamed Jen. Jethro was shocked by Jen. He'd never seen her so un-glued before and it broke his heart.

"The doctor is on his way out," said the nurse.

The rest of the team arrived including Ducky. They were all concerned as they waited for any news. Jen was calmer than she was but Jethro knew it was shock. As much as he wanted to reassure her it was alright he knew that it might as well be a lie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs," said the doctor walking out to the ER. Everyone stood when he came out.

"Doctor how's our daughter," said Jethro his hand around Jen's waist.

"You daughter was brought in from a very serious car crash. The vehicle struck the driver side of the car she was in. She suffered cuts and bruises a few broken ribs and broken wrist from hitting the windows. We also managed to get the glass out of her scalp. She is still unconscious right now and we have her under observation in ICU for an internal injury. Your daughter was very lucky."

"What about the driver?" asked Tony

"The driver is still in surgery. Unfortunately he took the entire impact of the oncoming car. They don't know if he will make it. The officer on scene asked that he speak with you when you were able as well," said the doctor.

"Thanks, can we see her?" asked Jethro still supporting Jen

"Yeah, I'll show you back. The rest of you will have to wait I'm sorry."

"Tony, go find the officer I want to talk to him," said Jethro

"Boss, don't worry just go be with her I'll take care of the rest of this mess," said Tony who felt the need to do something for Cassie.

"I'll go with you," said Ziva

"Come on Abs, lets grab some coffee," said McGee taking her hand and heading toward the cafeteria. Ducky went with them.

Tony walked to the main desk and saw the officers standing talking with doctors and nurses. He walked up and introduced himself pulling his badge from his pocket.

"Hi, Tony DiNozzo NCIS, did you bring in Cassie Gibbs from a car accident?"

"Yeah, are you her father?"

"No, but I'm her older brother. What exactly happened?"

"Driver of the truck ran a red light into the car. We were called to a house party down the block. We assume they had been there earlier and left before we got there. Doctor said that her blood alcohol was over the legal limit plus she was under age. The boy we don't know about still in surgery."

"Thanks,"

"We are going to need a statement from the girl as soon as she is able," said the officer.

"Will do," said Ziva watching Tony lean his head against the wall. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around him. She knew that this was hitting him like a ton of bricks. It was shocking for all of them.

"Tony, you need to take a minute," said Ziva

"No, I have to go tell Gibbs. God, what if she doesn't make it?"

"Tony, hey, she's tough just like you. She will fight to stay with us. Hey, this is not your fault,"

"What if it is?" he said walking away from her.

Meanwhile Jethro and Jen were standing outside the room Cassie was in. The nurse pulled back the curtain to let them in. Jen gasped at the sight of her beautiful girl lying before them. Her hair matted with blood and her arm in a cast. The machines beeped as they kept track of her vitals. Jethro squeezed her hand as he sat down on the other side of the bed in the chair.

"Cassie, my sweet baby girl. I love you," whispered Jethro taking her hand in his.

"Hey angel, mommy's here. We love you Cassie. Please open your eyes baby. Jethro…" said Jen crying

"It's Ok, she knows we are here," he said taking her hand.

Cassie could hear voices, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't reach them. She wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. She wanted to know what happened. All she remembered was being in the car and seeing Erik's face. Now he was gone and she was in the dark and lost. Why couldn't anyone hear her?

"Dad! Mom! I'm here! I'm right here!" she screamed only to hear the echo of her own voice in the dark around her.


	9. Fears realized

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read this story. This chapter was a hard one to write because I've been the one looking at the hospital bed hoping that the person laying in it woke up. Anyways hope you like it.

Through out the night Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up thinking that he heard Cassie calling to him, but when he woke up it was only the sound of the monitor's beeping. Jen was asleep in the chair on the other side. The team had gone home to wait word. Tony had offered to stay, but that only made Abby, McGee and Ziva want to so he told them all he would call as soon as she woke.

It was nearly 5 am when Jethro couldn't stay in the chair anymore. He got up to walk around and stretch out his back. He gently kissed Cassie and Jen before wondering out of ICU in search of coffee. It was in the hallway that he ran into DiNozzo. He looked tired and Jethro knew that he'd stayed behind disobeying him. He was angry, but understood how Tony felt. After he sent them home he put Ziva, Abby, Tony and McGee as next of kin for Cassie. That way they were able to see her whenever they were able.

"I thought I sent everyone home DiNozzo,"

"I came back couldn't sleep. Any change?"

"Not yet. If you're quite and don't wake Jen you can go sit with her while I get coffee," said Jethro pulling him into a hug.

"She's going to be Ok Boss. She has to,"

Jethro just looked into Tony's eyes and walking further down the hallway toward the cafeteria. He stepped into a nearby bathroom and splashed water on his face. As he looked into the mirror he saw an old man. He left a sob escape his lips as he sat on the floor and cried. He was in the hospital with his daughter hooked up to tubes. The idea that she may never look at him again scared the life right out of him. Not to mention having to tell Jen or anyone else what he was really feeling. Taking a few minutes to compose himself he finally went in search of coffee.

Tony took a deep breath as he stepped into the room. The soft beeping of the monitor showed the signs of life. He had to swallow the bile in his throat at the sight of the machines helping to keep her with them. The room was kind of dark which hid most of the scratches and blood, but Tony knew it was there. Taking the seat Gibbs had vacated he took her hand in his and told her that he loved her.

"Hey, it's me Tony. Listen, I know that I haven't always been a great role model like a probably should have, but I want to prove I'm capable of being that big brother you need. Cassie, I need you. I never got a little sister growing up. You the closest I'll ever get. I love you kid. Please open your eyes. I don't know how to be me without you," he said softly crying.

Twenty minutes later Jethro returned to find Jen waking up. Tony had falled asleep on the side of the bed in the chair next to Cassie.

"Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just went to get some coffee. Tony came to visit."

"Have the nurse or doctors come by?"

"Not yet, but I'd say in the next hour or so they will be in. You want anything?"

"Just need her to open her eyes," said Jen hugging Jethro. As much as they fought Jen knew she loved Jethro deep down. Cassie was the best thing that could have happened to them. Even though they weren't married Jen owed Jethro everything for being a father to Cassie.

"I love you," said Jethro looking into her eyes.

"I love you," he said kissing her

"I'm going to go get cleaned up a little," said Jen slipping out of his embrace. She noticed the coldness that surrounded her as she stepped into the hallway. She wanted to turn and go back to the place in Jethro's arms, but she wasn't that woman was she? She was the director of a federal agency. Her dreams were all coming true, but she couldn't shake the idea of a bigger something missing from her life. She'd been protecting herself from Jethro for years and why was that? He wasn't a threat to her or to Cassie. If anything Jethro was the reason she chose to be who she was. Jen blamed it on lack of sleep and worry as she went in search of something to warm her soul.


	10. Suprises

AN: Thanks for all of those following this story. Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, what you wish would happen. Here's the next chapter! I have a few days off in a row so I'll probably be updating two or three chapters a day. New Season Sept. 21st. Michael W. says the premiere will surprise and answer all the unresolved questions from season 7 ending.

It was around 7 in the morning and Jethro, Jen, and Tony were in the room with Cassie. Tony was still asleep in the chair his hand around Cassie's. Jen was reading in the chair next to him while Jethro was in a chair at the foot of the bed. Tony woke when he felt something squeezing his hand. He looked at Cassie and his hand.

"Cassie, can you hear me? It's Tony," he said watching her for a reaction.

"Tony, what?" said Jethro watching his reaction

"She squeezed my hand," said Tony as Jen sat up on the other side.

"Cassie, baby, its mom can you open your eyes?"

Slowly Cassie's eyes did open. She was confused as to what was going on. She couldn't talk because of the tube down her throat. She started to panic. Tony rang for the doctor and Jen held onto Jethro with tears running down her face.

"Easy Cassie, there's a tube down your throat to help you breath," said Tony smiling at seeing her looking at him.

"Hi baby," said Jen running her hand over her face.

"Thank God," whispered Jethro smiling as well.

The doctor came in and removed the tube. Cassie couldn't talk very well, but she managed to write down what she wanted to say. They answered her questions best they could without scaring her too much. When she wanted to know about Erik they weren't able to give her answers and she started to cry. The doctor assessed her and said that she was doing good. The wanted to keep her in ICU for a few more hours, but if things looked good by tonight she'd be in her own room.

"I'm going to call the other and let them know," said Tony kissing Cassie. Cassie didn't want him to leave.

"Hey, Cassie, Tony's coming back. He's going to call the team and let them know you're OK," said Jethro.

"What about Erik?" she whispered

"Baby we don't know about him. I can ask the doctor," said Jen.

"I'm sorry,"

"We can talk about it later. You need to rest," said Jethro sensing his daughter about to have a panic attack with all the new information about the accident coming to light.

"Just rest sweetie. I'm going to get you some more ice,"

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor," said Jethro stepping out of the room. He managed to get the doctor at the nurses' station

"What about the other kid?" asked Jethro wanting to help Cassie get answers as well as his own.

"I'm afraid I'm not able to discuss his condition with you. He might have had your daughter in the car with him, but his family is also suffering like you are. I'm sure that the police will have their own version to share. I'll check back in later with you,"

"Boss, listen, I talked to my friend in Metro and they said that Cassie was intoxicated during the accident. She was drinking at that party," said Tony walking up to him.

"The kid driving was probably drinking as well," said Jethro.

"They need to talk to you guys about the report. I said that you would be in touch,"

"I should probably contact the lawyer," said Jethro seeing that this nightmare was just beginning.

"Why don't you guys go take care of what you need to. I can stay," said Tony

"You have a case to run DiNozzo. You can't shark your responsibilities as team leader," said Jethro

"Boss, I…"

"Cassie wouldn't want you sitting here Tony. Go on, go to work," said Jen

"Yes Director," said Tony kissing Cassie before leaving the ward.

"I don't want to leave her Jethro," said Jen with tears in her eyes.

"Me either, but we need to handle things. I'll go for now and then when I get back you can take care of what you need."

"Ok, God Jethro, I thought we'd lost her,"

"Me too, Jen, me too, but she's a fighter like her mother," he whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms. They pulled apart and Jethro noticed Jen's uncomfortable gaze advert to the floor.

"Hey, go be with our girl," said Jethro

Tony practically ran into NCIS he was so excited to tell everyone that Cassie was awake. He rode the elevator into the bullpen and everyone looked at him. Abby ran up to him talking a mile a minute wanting to know everything that was going on. He managed to get her to calm down long enough to catch his own breath.

"Tony, what's happening?" asked McGee

"She's awake," he said seeing their faces.

"That is such a relief," said McGee hugging Abby

"Oh, does she remember anything about the accident? Did the police say anything else?" asked Ziva

"Right now they are monitoring her, but she remembers parts of the night. We still don't know about the driver or if it was Eric like she was saying. The police are going to want to talk to her, but not until she is ready," said Tony

"When can we go see her?"

"Right now she's pretty overwhelmed with all the information the doctor is giving her. I think you can call Gibbs and check with him. Right now the best thing we can do for Cassie is finish this case up. Where are we at McGee?" said Tony getting down to business.

Back at the hospital Cassie was resting comfortable so Jen decided to take a walk down the cafeteria. She hadn't really eaten much in the last 24 hours and now that things were calm she was realizing how hungry she was. As she made her way through the hallway she ran into Erik's parents. She wasn't ready for the confrontation brought by them.

"Your daughter killed my son!" said Mrs. Christenson

"Excuse me?" said Jen taken back.

"Your tramp of a daughter killed our son!"

"My daughter is not a tramp and if it wasn't for your son Cassie wouldn't be here," said Jen getting just as upset.

"We told our son to stay away from her. We told him that she would break his heart, but no he said she loved him. She probably convinced him to drive her home drunk. Now our son is dead and it's your daughter's fault," said Erik's mother breaking down.

"Please leave us alone," said the father taking his wife down the hallway.

Jen suddenly wasn't hungry. She turned the corner and leaned her head against the wall. She cried because no parent should have to lose their child like that, but what was worse was now she would have to be the once that told Cassie that Erik was dead. How was she going to be able to face her?


	11. Chapter 11

Jen didn't know how long she was standing in the hallway before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked to see Ziva standing there. She was surprised because of the case the team was working on. She wiped away her eyes. Not that Ziva had ever seen her so unraveled, but because she was supposed to be happy about her daughter.

"Director, everything OK? Tony said that Cassie was awake,"

"Yeah, Ziva, she's awake. I'm fine just catching my breath,"

"Something is wrong," she inquired

"Yeah, I just ran into Erik's parents. He was killed from the accident. His parents are furious and blame Cassie. I can't bring myself to tell Cassie," said Jen

"We'll tell her together," said Ziva taking her hand.

They walked back into the room and Cassie was sitting up in bed. The nurse was checking on her bandages. When she saw the look on her mother's face and Ziva she knew something was wrong. They knew something and she was scared.

"Mom have you been crying? Ziva, what's wrong is Tony and everyone OK?"

"Yeah, they are fine."

"Did you find out about Erik? Is he Ok?"

"Cass, there's no easy way to tell you this," said Ziva walking over to the bed.

"Then don't," said Cassie knowing what they were going to say.

"The doctors did everything they could," said Jen hugging her

"No! NO! This is not happening. This is my entire fault. This is my entire fault," she screamed crying.

Ziva stepped out into the hallway and called Tony to tell him what she'd found out. Gibbs happened to walk in and heard Cassie.

"Ziva, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Jen just told Cassie Erik died and she thinks it's her fault," said Ziva watching Gibbs rush in to see Cassie. Ziva stepped back in once things were calm again.

"Cassie, what happened was not your fault," said Gibbs.

"Daddy, I shouldn't have let him drive us home. We shouldn't have been at that party. If I hadn't called him this wouldn't have happened,"

"Cassie, you didn't know this was going to happen. What party?" he asked now kind of angry about what she had been doing.

"I thought you were grounded?" asked Jen now remember what started all of this.

"I was, but,"

"No buts about it Cassie, you shouldn't have disobeyed us," said Jethro trying to not yell.

"I'm sorry," she said crying.

"Ok enough, Cassie just rest. Right now we need you to focus on getting better," said Jen shooting a look of disgust at Gibbs.

"I can't believe he's dead. I killed my boyfriend," said Cassie sobbing

"No, honey," said Jen hugging her as Jethro stepped outside with Ziva.

"Gibbs, this is horrible," said Ziva

"I know, but she'll get through it. Can you have McGee get the files from the police report of the party? I want to know exactly what was going on that night. Also tell the team to call before they stop by tonight. I am not sure what kind of emotional state she is going to be in," said Gibbs turning to go back into the room.

Cassie was sleeping again. Jen had tears in her eyes and anger. Mostly just hurt. She turned and looked at Jethro. She wanted to jump up and have him hold her, but she knew it was asking too much. She was angry that he had left her alone that night and she was angry that Erik's parents had taken their anger out on Cassie. All she could do was walk out of the room to go make some phone calls.

Jethro sat down on the side of the bed next to Cassie. His mind was reeling with everything he was feeling. He needed to call his father and Mike Franks Cassie's godfather. Cassie was going to need all the support she could get at this point.

News had traveled through NCIS like wildfire. Abby was down in her lab feeling down when McGee walked in hoping that she found something to help wrap up this case so they could get to the hospital. He noticed how sad Abby looked while she was working.

"Abs, Tony's wondering,"

"I'm not done yet McGee!" she yelled at him.

"Hey, Ok,"

"McGee how can this be happening? Cassie's first boyfriend ever and he dies in a car crash."

"You know that they went to a party and drove home?"

"No, I didn't know that part,"

"Cassie's pretty upset from what Ziva said. She's blaming herself for everything, but so are Erik's parents."

"You really think they would press charges against Cassie?"

"People do really crazy things when they are hurting."

"This whole thing sucks because as much as it was wrong for Cassie to sneak out and go to the party we can't be angry with her because she's hurting right now. I don't even know what emotion to have right now. I want to be angry, but I can't and that's making me sad."

"Abs, breath. Let's just focus on wrapping up this case so we can go see Cassie,"

"McGee, thanks," she said hugging him.

"No problem Abs," he said rather confused about what just happened.

Meanwhile the doctor had come to see Cassie again and said that she was able to be in her own room. They'd probably keep her in the hospital for a week until she was healing to their liking. Cassie was not happy about being stuck in the hospital. To make matters worse her parents and the doctor set her up with therapy sessions.

"Dad, I am really sorry,"

"I know, but I'm just so glad you're OK. I don't think I could handle losing you," he said squeezing her hand.

"Are you and Mom fighting again?"

"Hey, don't you go worrying about your mother and me. We are the adults here. We can handle everything else. You just worry about getting yourself better so we can go home," said Gibbs kissing her hand.

"There's something else you should know about what happened,"

"Hey, it doesn't matter sweetheart. All that matters is you're here," said Jethro knowing what she was going to say.

"I love you Daddy,"

"I love you too brat,"

Jen called Cynthia about what was going on and told her that she should call Vance to step in since she would not be leaving Cassie anytime soon. Cynthia just told her she would handle it. The team arrive around 7 as scheduled. Jethro talked to Tony in the hall while Abby, Ziva, and McGee were visiting.

"What did you find out?"

"Party was busted by a neighbor for loud noise. Most of the kids were cited and released to their parents. How are you and the director handling things?"

"We are just thankful that Cassie's going to be OK. What about his parents?"

"They are pretty high end people Boss. They are talking to the press saying that their son was an A student, great public servant. Anything to help their case,"

"Nothing formal has been charged against Cassie. I'm trying to keep this away from her. She's got enough to deal with right now,"

"When does she get to come home?"

"Hopefully at the end of the week if the doctors say she is well enough,"

"Excuse me, but she's asking for you Tony," said McGee stepping out of the room with Ziva and Abby.

Tony walked into the room and sat down next to Cassie. He hated seeing her so hurt and scared.

"Tony, hi," she said taking his hand in hers.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"I'm tired, sore, and been questioned out of my mind."

"The therapy will help you get through this. I want you to know that you can talk to me too,"

"I know Tony. What's going on out there? I know Daddy is trying to protect me from the news, but I have the right to know,"

"Not right now. You have enough to worry about. You know that his parents are hurting and that none of this is your fault?"

"Yeah, but I can't help feel responsible,"

"You didn't make him get in his car and drive to your house."

"No, but I didn't stop him when we left. Tony, I was drinking at the party. He was trying to take care of me,"

_"He did in a strange way,"_ he thought to himself.

"Mom and Dad are fighting about all of this. They don't want me to know but I can tell,"

"Mom and Dad are just worried about you. They fight because they love you and want what is best for you. They are both scared and too stubborn to admit they need each other to get through this. Don't ever doubt for one minute they don't love you, Cassie or understand how hard this is. You have nothing to worry about,"

"You think he's forgiven me about sneaking out of the house and going to a party?"

"For right now, but you're going to have to talk to him at some point I'm sure. They are just really happy you are safe. I saw your nurse outside. She's pretty you think you could get her number for me?" he asked

"Tonnyyy!" she groaned laughing at him.

"Just thought I'd ask."

"Don't worry Ziva already asked me for my doctor's number,"

"Oh really?"

"Tony I didn't tell you that. She's never going to forgive me,"

"Hey, our secret I promise. It's getting kind of late I should get going, but I'll stop in on my way to work in the morning,"

"I love you Tony," said Cassie

"I love you too,"

Once everybody left Jen re-entered the room alone. She sat down with a book next to Cassie's bed and started to read. Cassie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Knowing that she had a great group of people who loved her and cared about her helped her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

By the next morning Cassie was sick and tired of the hospital and practically demanded to be released. She threatened a nurse to do it which apparently it was her first time and it made the girl cry. Cassie however was not impressed. Her parents were not very impressed either, but told her that she was lucky that she was in a hospital with lots of witnesses because they about had it with her attitude. She even tried to convince Tony to smuggle her out, but that didn't work either.

"I was thinking Cass, that after you get out of here we go on a trip for awhile. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, but where were you thinking?"

"Hawaii sounds nice,"

"Dad would probably be up for that,"

"I was actually thinking just us girls,"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, couple of weeks away wouldn't hurt."

"Dad isn't going to go for that Mom,"

"I'll handle your father,"

"I wouldn't be planning on going anywhere soon," said Erik's mother standing in the doorway. "Planning a trip to Hawaii as if killing my son were nothing?"

"Mrs. Miller please," said Jen

"You know what we begged Erik to stay away from you. We warned him that you were going to break his heart, but he wouldn't listen now he's dead because of you. You probably convinced him that dating you was the best thing to ever happen to him. Your parent's aren't even married. Your father's had several wives I hear and I'm betting your mother used her good looks to get her into the directors position. Must of slept with a couple of officers to get in,"

"Mrs. Miller! That is enough!"

"You two are quite the team. First of all you lied about my son taking you to that party and then you get him to drive you home when he's been drinking at the same party, but you can't be touched because your father is a federal agent and your mother is the director? Funny the daughter's just as much a tramp as her mother!"

"I loved Erik! I didn't want him to get hurt!"

"That's because you called him to come and get you from that party and instead he stayed knowing that he would have to drive since you were drinking, but you got him a couple of drinks. You probably distracted him while he was driving,"

"Mrs. Miller no! It was an accident," said Jen

"Well don't think we won't be pressing charges against your daughter,"

"We are not going anywhere," said Jen stepping in front of the woman. Cassie was lying in bed crying.

"I just heard you planning a trip out of the country. My son isn't even in the ground yet you will not get away with this,"

"It was an accident,"

"Your daughter knows she is to blame for the death of my son."

"You can be upset all you want Mrs. Miller, but you cannot have this conversation in front of Cassie. You are upsetting her! Can we get some help in here! Nurse!"

"You can expect to pay for everything you have put us through. Your family will never work in the government in this town ever again!"

Jen went to Cassie and held her while she cried. The nurse came and escorted Mrs. Miller out of the room.

"You killed my son and you will pay," said Mrs. Miller leaving

"Shhh, Cassie, baby, shh, you're OK," said Jen comforting her.

Once Cassie had finally calmed down Jen went in search of Jethro for help in keeping his parents away from Cassie. Who she found was Tobias instead. He knew Erik's parents from the school. They'd always been such gracious people, but he also knew that it was hard on them. Jen got him to go with her to see Cassie since he wanted to stop by anyways. When they got back through they walked in on something they were not expecting.

"Mr. Miller," said Cassie seeing him standing in her doorway.

"Erik and I were planning a trip to Cambridge in the spring to do an insider's tour of Harvard. We were going to look into the dinning clubs watching the spring Regatta. After that we were going to take a train down to Manhattan. I had reservations at the Harvard Club Erik wanted me to show him around. Now I'm making funeral arrangements,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"You are a disaster for Erik weren't you? From the day that your brother threatened him and your father ran him out of his house. I warned him you were nothing, but trouble. I told him that you weren't one of us. You weren't part of our society. Just because your mother is Director of a Federal Agency doesn't make you important. Your parent's probably convinced the school to let you in because it would look good for your mother to have her daughter attend an elite private school in town. He's dead because you called him to come and get you from a party because you've been drinking. Then to tell the police Erik was there and drinking,"

"It was an accident,"

"Erik's left leg was shattered. His hips were broken and he had to lay there in the middle of the road while you were given treatment. He had to lay there in unspeakable pain alone, Cassie."

"I didn't know," said Cassie crying

"His spleen ruptured before he could get emergency help. Erik would still be alive if you hadn't of called him. If you hadn't of been part of his life. He would still be alive. You are the reason he is dead. He is dead because of you,"

"I loved Erik."

"He told me you weren't even interested in him until you weren't able to get your hands on the captain of the football team. In fact I believe he said you were seeing another guy at the time you started dating him?"

"No, that's not true; you don't know what you're saying."

"I told him that with parent's who weren't married and a father who had been married several times before what did he expect from you? Raised to think that it's ok to string someone along and use them to get ahead in life. You mother probably slept with half of the Defense department to get her job!"

"No! That's not true,"

"Excuse me, Mr. Miller this is not OK," said Tobias stepping into the room and stopping him from attacking Cassie.

"What is going on in here?" asked Jen going over to be with Cassie who was hysterically crying now.

"Outside Mr. Miller," said Tobias ushering him out.

When they got into the hallway Tobias talked to him. Trying to help him see reason about what he was doing to an innocent girl. One that he loved very much like his own.

"Warren, you need to go home you're grieving. Erik was dying while you and I were having late night dinner Tobias. He was alone in the dark bleeding to death. Couldn't walk to go get help. He was probably terrified."

"I'm very sorry for you lose," said Tobias

"We warned him to stay away from Cassie Gibbs. We heard that the parents were unstable."

"Cassie is not responsible here Warren. You know that,"

"Then who the hell is?" he asked before leaving.

Back in Cassie's room Jen was still holding Cassie.

"Are they going to send me to jail? Am I going to have to go on trial?"

"Hey it will be Ok, I promise," said Jen.

Tobias walked back in a few minutes later. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey sweetie," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Tobias,"

"I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better,"

"You are not to blame yourself hear? This was a terrible accident. I promise you that you'll get through this. If you need anything just ask. You should rest," said Tobias getting up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Jethro catching his breath.

"Jethro,"

"Daddy," said Cassie crying all over again.

"Baby, you OK? Jen, what is going on?"

"Erik's parents came and harassed Cassie"

"You didn't kick them out?" snarled Jethro

"I was here when Mrs. Miller was here, but I went in search of you and found Tobias and when we came back Mr. Miller was here. It's like they double teamed her."

"It's Ok baby. They won't hurt you anymore. Close your eyes and get some sleep," said Jethro motioning Jen into the hallway.

They got into the hall to talk, but all Jen could do was cry. She was exhausted and had used what little energy she had against Mrs. Miller. Jethro held her in his arms. If they were going to get through this they were going to have to lean on each other. Jethro told Jen to go home and get cleaned up. He could stay tonight with Cassie and call if anything came up. Jen gladly accepted the offer knowing that Jethro would carry her to her car and drive her home if he had to.

"Jethro it was awful the things his parents said about us. I couldn't believe they way she was talking,"

"Hey, it's over. They can't hurt Cassie anymore. You exhausted Jen go home get some sleep,"

"Please don't let her think we bought her into that school. His parents were monsters,"

"I won't now go get some sleep. You have the Sec Nav to deal with early,"

"Ok," she said walking out of the hallway toward the elevators.


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie slept for a little bit and then woke up her Dad was sitting in the chair with a folder on his lap. She curled up on the bed and stared at him. Jethro looked up and saw that she was awake. She looked all of ten years old the way she was laying in bed. It broke his heart the Erik's parents had come in and yelled their frustration at his daughter.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he asked setting aside his work. He could see the pain welling up in her eyes.

"Why are his parents doing all of this? They are not telling the truth,"

"Well, when people are hurting sometimes it's easier for them to live in a fantasy than face reality. Deep down they know you had nothing to do with Erik's death. They just need time to sort out their grief. They were wrong to come in here and say those things."

"I know, but I did love him Dad. He was a good guy. I was mad at you and I went with him because I was angry at you. I shouldn't have and I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. We'll work this out. Right now you just worry about you," he said kissing her

"Where is Mom?"

"She was tired and went home to try and get some sleep. You hungry or thirsty?"

"No, not really. What's in the bag?"

"What bag?"

"Daddy, that bag by your chair,"

"Well I went out and got you some things,"

"My phone?"

"Nope, no phone for right now. I can't have mine on in here either, but I brought some clothes for you and a few other surprises," he said unloading the bag.

"You brought me Tony?" she said looking at the ragged tiger he pulled out of the bottom of the bag.

"Thought you might like a friend,"

"Thanks," he said hugging the tiger and playing with him.

"I brought you a few movies to watch with the portable DVD player I borrowed from McGee. Tony picked out the movies. Abby got you some paper and pencils to draw pictures. Ziva picked up a few books and magazines

"Oh wow, they are so awesome."

"There's more. I called Mike and grandpa,"

"You told them?"

"Well I told them you were in a car accident and were OK, but we didn't know how long you were going to be in here so they are coming into town for a few days to visit and help Mom and me."

"I know that you are trying to protect me from what the papers and media are saying about this, but am I going to have to go to court against Erik's parents?"

"No, but you are going to have to talk to the police and tell them what happened that night. Do you remember anything new?"

"No just pieces of the day before and not much of the accident. The therapist is working on trying to jog my memory. I'm kind of scared of what I'll remember,"

"Whatever you do remember just know it was not your fault."

"Are his parents making funeral arrangements?"

"Yes, but they are not releasing them publicly. They are a high class family and they might not even put it in the paper,"

"Excuse me, but it's time for your IV change," said the nurse walking in.

"Can I possibly get a sponge bath too?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that,"

"I'm going to go make some calls and get some coffee. You want anything?"

"Cheeseburger?" she smiled.

"Not yet, how about some jello?" said the nurse.

"I guess,"

"I'll be right back sweetheart," he said getting up and leaving the room. He walked down the hall toward the elevator and saw Franks. He was surprised to see him here so soon, but knowing Franks he'd move heaven and earth for his girl.

"Hey Probie, where the hell is she? I've been up and down every hall in this dang hospital,"

"Mike relax she's just down the hall in room 120. I'm actually on my way for coffee."

"I'll see you in the room,"

"Mike, hang on, she's getting cleaned up by the nurse, let's go talk," said Jethro stepping into the elevator. Mike jumped in just as the doors were shutting.

"So what happened, Probie?"

"Cassie went out to a party with her boyfriend Erik. She was grounded but went out anyways. They were on their way home when a truck ran a red light and smashed into the car."

"Wait boyfriend? When the hell did she start dating and why the hell didn't you stop her. If she was my kid she wouldn't date til she was 30!"

"Well, kind of out of my hands Mike. You know she'd find a way to do it if I told her no. I talked to the police who filed the report and they said her blood alcohol level was above the legal limit."

"The boys?"

"No, but doesn't mean he didn't have some. He didn't make it through surgery. Cassie's taking it pretty hard, but so are his parents. They came in earlier and were yelling at her."

"Poor kid. What about you Probie and Jen? How you two holding up?"

"God, Mike, I am so grateful it wasn't her that died. I don't know what I would do. I understand his parent's grief I really do, but God I am so happy she's OK that nothing else really matters to me."

"What about Jen she must be a mess?"

"She's hanging in there. I think having to deal with Erik's parents was the final straw. She's been incredibly strong for Cassie and me, but it's taking its toll on her. I sent her home to get some sleep."

"What are these doctors saying?"

"She's got a broken wrist, cuts and bruises, a few broken ribs, but she'll be OK. The trauma of the events mentally is going to take longer to heal. Hoping she'll be out of here ina few days. They are still running daily tests to see how she's healing. They are concerned about the head trauma of course and any other complications to her internal organs. She gets tested about twice a day and therapy sessions in the afternoon."

"What about the news?"

"Been keeping it away from her for the most part. Erik's parents issued an order to keep Cassie away from the funeral. I haven't told her yet and I probably won't unless she asks."

"You know you can't keep it from her," said Mike.

"I just want to keep her safe and let her heal before throwing anything else at her,"

"You don't give her enough credit probie. Cassie's tough just like you. She's got a stubborn streak a mile wide and tenacity like Jen. She'll figure it out if you don't tell her."

"I know, but I can try for now. Are those flowers for me?"

"No way for Cassie, but you can have the bill," he said laughing.

"Come on been long enough she'll be wondering where I am," said Jethro standing up.

"You are a good father Jethro," said Mike

"Thanks,"


	14. Truth comes out

When Gibbs and Franks got to Cassie's room they opened the door and saw her sitting up in bed. She was flipping through one of the magazines Abby had gotten her. She smiled when she saw her Dad, but almost screamed at seeing Franks walking in behind him.

"I found him wondering the halls," smirked Gibbs sitting down next to Cass.

"Franks, you're here!"

"Of course, where else would I be?" he said hugging her.

"In the Cantina," said Gibbs and Cassie

"Well, other than there. You don't looks so bad. I was expecting worse,"

"I'm feeling better minus being a human pin cushion,"

"I never did like hospitals myself. Too sanitary,"

"How long are you staying?"

"I was thinking for awhile. Make sure your up and around or until your father gets sick of me,"

"That soon?" she teased.

"You sure she was in a car crash Probie? She's more herself than I expected."

"You just caught her on a good day I think,"

"Well, I don't have anyone else to pick on. Besides, it's not exactly fun city in this place,"

"How's the patient today?" asked the doctor walking into the room.

"Morning," said Jethro letting his stand next to the bed.

"Well, things are looking really good actually, but I still want to wait and see how you handle eating real food so I think you'll be eating solids today, but only a little. Also the second IV will be taken out. How's the head?"

"Still have a headache but it's getting better,"

"Could take some time to get rid of that, but it will go away eventually. I see you have company so I'll get to the rest of my patients, but if you need anything just ask. Mr. Gibbs could I have a word with you?"

"I'll be right back," said Gibbs walking out with the doctor.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You managed to get the good looking doctor?"

"Mike, he's old!"

"Well, not that old. What do you say we go for a stroll around this place?"

"I have therapy in a few hours,"

"How are you really doing Cassie?" asked Franks

"What do you mean?"

"Cassie Elizabeth Gibbs, this is me talking,"

"I know. I still feel bad about Erik's death. I feel responsible for everything. I can't remember anything about what happened, but everyone keeps asking me. Most of all I don't want Mom and Dad to hate me,"

"Cassie Elizabeth, your parents do not hate you. They love you very much. Your Dad, even though he won't tell you, is so scared of losing you. He'd keep you here forever. I can still remember him calling me when he found out about you. He was a wreck. He didn't want to miss a minute of your life. He swore he'd be the greatest Dad in the whole world,"

"He is a pretty good one,"

"That he is. So this boy you were with what was he like?"

Cassie and Mike talked while Jethro was out in the hallway. The doctor was positive about Cassie getting out of the hospital by the end of the week. He was impressed how fast she was healing, but with as large of a family as she seemed to have he was not surprised. He also said that he was concerned about any long term affects such as memory her head injuries may leave her with, but they should stay positive and go as slowly as needed.

By mid day Jethro had to go to work and Franks was getting a little bored and decided to tag along. Jen finished her meeting with Sec Nav and headed straight to the hospital.

"Mom!" said Cassie

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good, but I missed you,"

"Oh I missed you too angel. Where's Daddy?"

"He's with Franks at work,"

"We must have just missed each other. What did the doctor say?"

"I start solid food in small amounts today and I will get out at the end of the week,"

"What's all of this?" asked Jen seeing the pictures and paper

"Dad brought me the gifts from the team,"

"Oh, and I suppose this is one he approved for himself?" she said looking at the GSM magazine on the top.

"Oh, Tony, he must of accidently…he's going to be pissed it's this month's issue!" she laughed. Jen sighed and laughed at it, too, knowing how much Tony loved his models. She'd have to remind him later that his "lil sis" was not of age yet to be reading such material.

"How'd therapy go?"

"It was Ok,"

"You know what baby it will get better every time you go,"

"Dr. Winters is nice and sympathetic but I don't know her. It's just easier talking to McGee or Tony about it. With Dr. Winters I'm afraid she'll think I'm crazy,"

"No, that's not going to happen she's on your side believe me,"

"I guess it's just going to take some time."

"It's going to take you being honest with yourself and that's going to help you get better,"

"I was dumb to go to that party and drink. I just wanted him to like me Mom,"

"I know sweetie, but you don't have to do anything just because you like someone. Just be you,"

"Mom, I'm sorry I scared you that night. I'm sorry I worried you," she said crying.

"Hey, look at me Cass, Cassie, look at me. It's going to be OK. We'll deal with things as they come. We are going to deal with this as a family. You are so beautiful, smart, caring. I love you. No matter what,"

"Any idea how long I'm going to have to be in therapy?"

"Until you feel normal or fairly normal. I just want you to totally understanding about what your role in this whole thing was. You were just as much a victim of that accident as Erik. Just because you went to that party doesn't mean that the accident was your fault,"

"I know and I'm still trying to come to grips with it all. I mean I was seeing Erik for months before I went over to Dad's the first night. You don't know what all happened do you?"

"At your father's house, no."

"We were doing homework and everything was fine. I was talking about the boat and we went and looked at it. Erik pinned me against and started kissing me. At first I didn't fight back, but he was starting to hurt me. When I asked him to stop that's when he hit me,"

Jen sat there too stunned to move. It was like another girl telling her that the boy she was seeing abused her. The same boy was at her house with her daughter.

"Was that the first time?" said Jen swallowing

"No," said Cassie with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Cassie, why?" said Jen now crying

"Mom, I wanted him to like me,"

"By letting him hit you? You know that was wrong right?"

"Yes, now!" she said screaming

"Why would you stay with someone that hit you? Why?" said Jen getting upset. This made Cassie cry and Jen.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby, Cassie, I'm sorry," said Jen hugging her and Cassie sobbed. Cassie finally stopped crying. Jen just looked at her.

"I know I'm a disappointment,"

"Cassie Elizabeth Gibbs, don't you ever say that. You are my daughter and I love you. I could never be disappointed in you. My job and your fathers is to protect you from bad things. It just breaks my heart to know you went through all of this alone. How many times did he hurt you?"

"A few. Mostly when I made him mad. He said it was my fault and that I shouldn't have made him so mad. I covered the bruises with my make-up. I worse long sleeves to hide the bruises,"

"Sweetie," said Jen hugging her. He phone went off on her hip and she cursed at herself for bringing it.

"Go ahead it's probably Dad," said Cassie

"I'll be right back," said Jen walking into the hallway. She looked at Cassie and took a deep breath before answering the phone.


	15. Home

AN: sorry for any confusion. I didn't look back and see what I had Cassie's middle name as. I actually forgot I gave her one! Anyways will fix it now and in the future. This chapter is longest one yet, but had a hard time figuring out where to take it. Hope you like and Please Review! Feedback is super helpful. Premiere new season Sept. 21! Best Birthday ever! Thanks CBS! Cast is super excited for it to aire!

Jen opened the phone and put it to her ear, but didn't speak. She felt like her throat was swollen and the urge to scream crept its way up, but somehow she managed to suppress it. She took another breath and spoke, soft, lifeless, into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jen, hey it's me. Listen, we just caught a case and I'm not sure when I will be able to see Cassie tonight. How are things going?"

"They are…" she paused. She didn't want to lie to Jethro, but she also knew that telling him would kill whatever case instinct he was working from at this point. She took a deep breath. "Fine, she's just tired right now and resting. I will let her know that you called. Tell Tony that we have his latest issue of GSM and if I ever find Cassie reading one I'll personally castrate him!"

"Ok, well, tell her I love her and I'll call as soon as I can. Jen, you're sure that everything is OK?"

"Yes, Jethro we are fine. Go catch some bad guys," she said hanging up. She leaned her head and against the wall. Slowly she made her way back into the room.

"Boss, are you coming?" called Tony getting into the sedan.

"Go ahead I'm going to swing by the hospital quick. Get started," he said throwing him the keys and heading back toward the parking lot to get his car.

"What's wrong?" said DiNozzo

"It's Jen."

"What is giving you that idea?"

"My gut,"

Cassie was sleeping when the nurse brought her food. Jen was reading in the chair. Cassie was hungry, but the food didn't look. Cassie took small bites. Jen did her best to get Cassie to eat, but they both knew there was something much larger going on.

"Dad?" said Cassie seeing him in the doorway

"Jethro," said Jen surprised.

"Hi, "he said walking in and kissing Cassie

"Mom said you were working. What's wrong?"

"I just miss you. How are you feeling?" he asked running his hand over her face.

"Ok, but this food taste like shhh..crud,"

"Broccoli and peas? I wouldn't consider this a gourmet meal,"

"See Mom, Daddy wouldn't even touch it,"

"You ate the good parts like the chicken and the roll," said Jen eying Jethro.

"Jen care to take a walk?"

"Be right back. Eat that," said Jen walking out of the room. Jethro stuck his finger in his mouth and gagged which made Cass giggle.

"I saw that," said Jen

"Jen, what is going on? What aren't you telling me? Did the doctor say something?"

"No, doctor is positive about her progression. Jethro there's more to her relationship with Erik than both of us realized. "

As Jen told him what Cassie had revealed earlier in the day to her Jethro's mouth went dry and he wanted to throw -up. Then he wanted to kill Erik all over. The pain that Jen saw in his eyes was hard to bare. All she could do was hold him the way he had her. After a few minutes Jethro broke free and glanced through the window at the girl sitting in the hospital bed.

"He hurt her," said Jethro choking back tears.

"Jethro, what are you thinking?"

"That son of a bitch hit my little girl and his parents want to press charges against us?"

"Jethro, they are hurting and so are we. Starting a war isn't going to help anyone. I'm so angry, but I can't do anything. What's done is done and all we can do is help her through this."

"Damn it, he has done so much damage. How did we not see this?"

"Jethro, she hid it from us. She was ashamed of herself and didn't want us to know. We now know and we can help her, but we have to get help for ourselves. I don't want to hurt her anymore. Who knows what he's said to her or how he managed to control her into staying with him for all these months. I do not want to push her away from us,"

"Me either Jen, but she's only 16! I feel like I've failed her as her father,"

"She knows we love her Jethro. We all just need to start being honest with each other. No more secrets. I just wish I understood why she stayed with him after the first time he hit her. She's probably going to be in therapy for the rest of her life."

"Listen, Jack is coming to visit this weekend. Maybe he can get her to open up a little. I should check in with the team."

"Jethro, don't tell them. I don't want her to think we're spreading her life around to everyone. Tell Tony to come by I think it might help,"

"No problem. Call me if you need me. Promise?"

"I promise," she said kissing him. At first she didn't think anything of it, but the look in his eyes made her nervous. Cassie wasn't the only one in need of honesty about what was really going on. Their feelings however would have to wait until they sorted through Cassie's ordeal.

By week's end Cassie was ready to get out of the hospital. Mostly she was tired of being poked and prodded and questioned to death. Mostly she just missed her own room. Jethro and Jen were there to take her home by Friday afternoon. They had come earlier in the week and grabbed all the gifts, cards, balloons, etc. Being the daughter of the Director everyone in the Navy including SECNAV sent something. The NCIS LA office even sent stuff.

"Hey you ready?" asked Jethro grabbing her last bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You have no idea."

"Ok, let's roll," he said pushing her wheelchair out the door.

The drive home was quite for the most part. Jen drove separate and they both pulled into the driveway at Jethro's house. There were cars parked along the front of the house. Cassie smiled recognizing every single one of them. There was a bouquet of balloons attached to the gate and sign on the front door the read, Welcome Home Cassie! When they walked in through the front door and Cassie was almost knocked over by people.

"Easy guys, she's not totally recovered," said Jethro helping her to the couch. He propped a pillow up behind her. Tony was ready to please with blankets and hugs. Jen took the bags upstairs.

"It's really good to be home," said Cassie.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"A glass of water would be nice,"

"I'll get it," said McGee

"We have really missed you," said Ziva sitting next to her

"I really missed you guys," she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cassie," said Jen seeing her crying

"I am just really happy to be home Mom. I never thought I'd be so happy to be here with everyone,"

"You should probably rest," said Ducky

"We'll stop by later," said Abby hugging her

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said as most of the group had started to file out the door. Tony stayed behind though.

"You need anything?" he asked

"My laptop from my room and my cell phone,"

"I think Mom and Dad have the phone. Laptop I can handle," he said going upstairs to get it. Tony met Jethro on the way to her room.

"Hey Boss, she's already asking for the computer and cell phone."

"Phone she can have but not the laptop. The news is still pretty nasty,"

"Boss, you don't think that her friend will tell her?"

"I'd rather she heard it than see it."

"OK,"

"Oh by the way," said Jethro head slapping him

"What was that for?"

"This," he said handing him the magazine.

"Oh I've been looking for that. Where did you find it?"

"In the bag you sent Cassie. Jen raised hell over it. Don't let it happen again,"

"Yes, Dad," he grinned

"I'm serious Tony,"

They went back downstairs and found Cassie asleep on the couch a glass of water next to her. Jethro grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. Jen was in the kitchen cooking.

"She's out,"

"Those meds will knock her out for awhile. I put some soup and sandwiches in the fridge if she gets hungry. No take out Jethro,"

"I know I heard the doctor,"

"Hey guys, so how bad is this whole thing with Cass?" asked Tony sitting at the kitchen table.

"Did she every say anything about her relationship with Erik to you Tony?" asked Jethro

"Not really, but I wasn't expecting her too since she probably thought I'd rat her out to you. Besides I haven't been a shining example since she found out about Jeanne when my car blew up and she thought I was dead."

"Did you ever suspect anything?"

"I tried to ask her a couple of times. I thought she had a lot of make-up on a few times, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"You were right to suspect the make-up Tony," said Jen

"You mean he hit her?"

"More than once," said Jethro

"How did you find out?"

"She told me at the hospital. The night she was here in the basement with him Jethro it happened,"

"Therapy will help with this won't it?"

"Yeah some, but trust is going to be a big deal with her for awhile. Tony if you're going to do something do it. Don't yell or get angry in front of her she tends to shut down lately. Don't be surprised if she isn't overly affectionate toward you. Let her make the first move," said Jen

"I I don't know what to say," said Tony

"You don't have to say anything," said Cassie standing in the doorway

"Cassie, honey," said Jen

"No, Mom, don't try and fix it. I did all this to myself. You can talk about it all you want, but I made this mess. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about me behind my back! I'm not stupid. I know what he did was wrong. I know I screwed up! I don't know why I did what I did, but it was what made sense at the time!" she screamed tears running down her face.

"Cassie, easy, you're getting all worked up ," said Jethro seeing the colour drain from her face.

"I know you look at me different Dad. I know you don't see me like you used to. I can't take it back, but I don't want to live like this forever. I don't want to be known as the girl who survived. I want my life back," she said sobbing hysterical. She collapsed to the floor and Tony went to help her as did Jethro. Tony managed to pick her up. She was still really weak and wasn't able to fight them. Tony took her up to her room. He laid her on her bed and sat next to her rubbing her back and whispering he loved her in her ear. Cassie eventually was lulled to sleep. Jethro was sitting in the kitchen and Jen had gone to the bedroom. Each of them was feeling lost and hurt for Cassie and themselves. They didn't know what to think, but they knew they would have to stand together.

_"I can't let this tear us apart, but I can't fix this for her. I wasn't able to protect her when she needed me then, but I'll be damned if I let it happen again." said Jethro looking at the cup of coffee._

_"I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy. She's only 16 and shouldn't have to feel so much pain. What have I done to my daughter? I promise to try and help her see that life will get better."_

_"I promise you I will not leave you. I will be here forever Cassie. I need you in my life. I promise you I will help you get through this. Please let me help you. You should not have to suffer like this alone. I promise to set a good example on how to treat women, but most of all I'll be there for you no matter what,"_


	16. Recovery part 1

In the morning Gibbs and Tony were the first two people in the house up. On a Saturday morning it was strange, but Gibbs had guessed Tony hadn't slept too well. He himself had tossed and turned most of the night. He'd been in the basement since around 4 am.

"Morning," yawned Tony joining him in the kitchen

"Morning, what are you doing up Tony?"

"Well, Cassie kicks like a mule," he said stretching his back out.

"You could have gone to sleep in the guest room," said Gibbs handing him a cup of coffee.

"She had a death grip on my shirt,"

"I think that Dad's plane lands in a few hours. You want to go pick him up?"

"Yeah, sounds good. How much does he know?"

"He knows about the accident and that's about it. Cassie's got therapy today and couple of other appointments. She's probably going to be sleeping for a good part of the day"

As they were sitting reading the paper they heard a scream from upstairs. They ran up the stairs and into Cassie's bedroom. Jen had beat them there and was comforting Cassie.

"Just a nightmare boys," said Jen holding Cassie

"I'll go get her some breakfast," said Tony slipping back out of the room. His gun behind his back. Gibbs had seen it when he grabbed it one his way in the room. He smiled at him as he joined the girls on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing her back.

Cassie just shook her head no and clung to her mother. Jen gave Jethro a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to get dressed. Grandpa's plane should be here soon. Cass you want to come with?"

Cassie just shook her head no again. Jen whispered in her ear before getting up to follow Jethro. They went into the bedroom.

"Just a nightmare," said Jen wrapping arms around him.

"I hate seeing her hurting Jen,"

"I know, but it will get better. She's got her appointment this morning at the hospital. I talked with some people I know and they said that Erik's funeral is tomorrow. Jethro what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I know we'll have to tell her she's not welcome there. She needs to say goodbye though. I want her to be able to go Jen, but his parents will not allow her to."

"We'll figure something out,"

"Mom!" called Cassie

"I'd better go," she said kissing him.

Jethro and Tony both dressed after feeding the girls and headed toward the airport. They were listening to the radio and riding in silence. Tony finally broke the silence.

"Gibbs, what are you planning on telling Cassie about the funeral?"

"I'm not sure yet Tony. I'm kind of hoping that today would distract her enough having her grandfather here. I don't want her to be hurt by this anymore."

"You can't keep it from her. The kids at school are going to know and tell her."

"I know we'll just have to see what happens," said Jethro pulling into the arrivals gates.

Meanwhile at home Cassie was with her Mom. Jen wanted to help her find some answers as best she could. She could tell that Cassie was begging to ask them, but knowing that her father was there was stopping her from asking. Jen knew that they couldn't tell her about the funeral yet, but if she asked about it Jen was not going to lie to her.

"Mom, what is going on with the case?"

"What part of it honey? There are a lot of people saying a lot of things. Some of which are not very nice. I will tell you that your father and I are doing our best to uphold our family. We know that what is being said about you and us is done in anger and pain. His family is hurting and they need someone to take it out on. When things pass they will hopefully see that what they did hurt everyone."

"I was online and I saw the memorial site they had for him. His father had posted a message saying all these really hurtful things against me. He also said that the funeral will be a closed service. I want to go Mom,"

"Cassie, I know that you need closure and you will get it, but the services are closed to the public. It's family first. They've issued a statement that we are not allowed to even attend the services. I'm sorry,"

"I deserve to say goodbye don't I?"

"Yes, you do and you will get to I promise, but not this way. Afterward we'll take a trip to the burial site. You want to go bake something for your grandfather?"

"He's here?"

"His plane is landing this morning. Tony and Dad went to go pick him up."

"How much does grandpa know?"

"Just that you were in an accident and in the hospital, but it's totally up to you what you want to tell him,'

"Ok,"

"You have your appointment at 11 so you should get dressed. You'll probably just miss seeing grandpa but he'll be here when you get back," said Jen going downstairs. There was a knock on the door and Jen went to answer it. She found a note and package that read; "Murder! Slut" on it. She threw the package in the garbage and the note she put through the shredder in the office. It was going to be a long few weeks.

Jethro and Tony waited as the passengers came off the plane. Jackson was toward the front of the passengers. He smiled as he saw the boys standing there.

"Hi Dad," said Jethro hugging him

"Hi son, Tony, nice of you to come,"

"No problem. Is this everything?" asked Tony taking his bag from him

"Yeah, the girls didn't come with?"

"They are at home. Cassie had an appointment this morning. How was the flight?"

"Nice, not too bad,"

They drove back to the house to find it empty. Jen had left food out for them if they got hungry. Tony took the bags upstairs and joined them in the living room.

"How is Cassie doing?" asked Jackson

"She's doing as well as expected. There will be things that take longer for her to heal from, but she'll get there," said Jethro

"How are the rest of you handling things?"

"Keeping her happy is our main goal right now."

"I can only imagine what you went through that night. I remember the night that you fell asleep at a friends house and I couldn't get a hold of you,"

"Yeah you sent the sheriff busting through the door and you busted my butt," said Jethro winking at Tony

"Yeah, but I was scared. Terrified something happened to you,"

"What about the guy she was with? What's going on with him? Are you pressing charges against him?"

"No, we can't," said Tony

"He died from the accident Dad. His parents are attorney's and they have their heart set on making Cassie as miserable as possible. They attacked her in the hospital. They have a restraining order out for her to stay away from the funeral service. They are filing wrongful death and pain and suffering charges,"

"What are you doing about it? Wasn't the boy the one that had her in his car in the middle of the night?"

"She went with him unfortunately. They were both drinking at the party. There are some details that have yet to surface. Cassie's head injury is suppressing the time of the accident and portions of the night before. She's going to be really glad you're here Dad," said Jethro.

"I'm glad I'm here too."

Tony had to go back to the office and said goodbye. Jethro and Jackson went to the basement to work on some projects until the girls got home.

"Hello? Jethro, we are back," said Jen walking in the door. She helped Cass with her coat.

"Dad? Grandpa?"

"Hey beautiful," said Jethro walking up the stairs and greeting her.

"Hi, everything go OK?" asked Jen seeing Jackson following

"Yeah, we are good. Hi sweetie," said Jethro hugging Cassie

"Hi Daddy, hey grandpa," she said hugging them both.

"You hungry?" asked Jethro kissing Jen

"Sounds good. Cassie, you have pills to take I'll go get them."

"You look good kid," said Jackson sitting down with Cassie

"Grandpa you don't have to be nice. I look like crap,"

"Still beautiful to me," he said smiling at her.

"I'm going to go see if your Mom needs help," said Jethro putting the food in front of her. "Make sure she eats something Dad,"

"What's going on Cassie?"

"What do you mean grandpa?"

"Cassie, come on, talk darling," he said taking her hand

Jethro went upstairs and found Jen sitting on the bed. The pill bottles were on the bed next to her. She jumped when he sat down next to her.

"Hey," said Jethro rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck.

"God, it's a nightmare Jethro. I just can't believe we were so blind to all of this,"

"What happened today?"

"Doctors are positive still that the memory will get better with time. She's frustrated with the parts she remembers, but more frustrated that she cant' seem to make the whole picture. They said her kidney's had damge so they will be monitoring them. She asked about the funeral."

"What did you tell her?" asked Jethro now staring directly into her eyes.

"I told her the truth Jethro. I couldn't lie to her. She deserved to know exactly why she wasn't allowed to go. She snuck on the computer while I was getting ready. She saw the website with the memorial and apparently his father said some things about her. We can't possible keep it from her. She's going to find out."

"We can try to weed out the not so bad from the horrible,"

"Well that's already starting too. I found a package on the front step when I was getting ready to leave. Note attached read; Whore and Slut and Murder. I threw it away shredded the note. I don't even know if a kid or adult did it. Jethro, it's a damn nightmare that I just want to wake up from,"

"We'll get her through all of this. How upset was she about the funeral?"

"Devastated. She wants closure for herself and for him. Doctor suggested a letter written to the parents from her that she can choose to mail or give in person when she feels up to it. I was thinking that after the funeral if they don't lock the cemetery we'll take her up to his grave site and let her see it,"

"You have had a busy morning," he said massaging her neck again.

"Your father made it OK?"

"Yeah, I think having him here will help. Give her someone to talk to."

"What about us Jethro? We should be the ones she's talking to,"

"Yeah, but as long as she's talking about it to someone does it really matter? I just want her to get better and be happy again. Besides talking to her grandfather might get her to open up and remember more. He doesn't have the expectations from her the way we do,"

"You're right. How's Tony handling all of this?"

"He's hurting scared. He's been cracking more jokes,"

"He's talking to you though?"

"Yeah, as much as he dare. I'm sure that Ziva and him are talking as well as Abby and McGee. We are going to get through this. All of us together as a family,"

"Come on let's go see how they are doing down there. Last time they spent this much time alone they nearly burnt the house down," laughed Jen as Jethro playfully slapped her

"Yeah, it's too quite down there,"


	17. recovery pt 2

Jethro and Jenny joined the two downstairs. After eating lunch Cassie laid down on the couch and texted friends while her grandfather and parents visited. They were all really concerned about Cassie's recovery. The house phone rang about a dozen times. There were reporters looking for interviews with Cassie or her parents. They finally turned off the phone. Anybody who wanted to get hold of them could find them through their private cell lines. They'd been talking for about an hour in the den when Cassie came in.

"Honey, everything OK?" asked Jen

"Yeah, would it be Ok if I had a couple friends over?"

"Who sweetheart?"

"Becky and Alexis? They wanted to know if it would be ok to come over."

"I suppose, but we'll need to talk to their parents," said Jethro

"Would it be Ok if we just hung out in my room?"

"Yeah sure, but keep the door cracked," said Jen getting up.

"If you get tired you need to say so. Doctor said not to get too worked up," said Jethro.

"Daddy," she sighed.

"Come on let's get you girls all set up," said Jackson ushering her out the door.

Jen talked to both girls' parents about what was going on with Cassie and that the girls would be more than welcome to come but they couldn't get her upset. The parents were good friend with Jen and Jethro. They loved Cassie like their own and were so hurt knowing the pain they were going through.

"Everything OK?" asked Jethro

"Yeah, I think this is the first normal thing around her,"

"It will be good for her to see friends. Jackson is popping popcorn. They seem to be doing well,"

"I need to get some work done today. I have meetings I've been pushing off all week. I'm sure your dying to check in on the team,"

"Actually I think this would be a perfect time for us to talk Jen," said Jethro

"Talk about what?"

"About everything," he said staring into her eyes. The doorbell rang and Jen jumped to answer it.

"Hi girls, Cassie's in the kitchen with her grandfather," said Jen answering the door.

"Hey Mr. Gibbs," the girls said.

"Hi girls," said Jethro waving at them. They giggled and ran to find Cassie. Jen and Jethro listened as they heard the shrill screams of teenage girls. The noise had Jackson running out the door.

"Too much excitement Dad?" laughed Jethro

"Never thought girls were that loud. I think I'm going to go relax for awhile,"

"Hey Dad, is there anything that she told you that we should know about?"

"I assumed that everything she's telling me she's told you,"

"Well yeah, but not everything."

"Nothing strange yet. I'm kind of letting her do the leading at this point. She talks and I listen. She's told me about the boy she was with. Said that he told her about the party. She was trying to impress him too much, but that she didn't know the drink we spiked until it was too late. I'm shocked how concerned she is about her parents than for herself. That girl is terrified that your opinion of her has changed to some horrendous image,"

"We're working on reassuring her right now that we still love her. It was wrong of her to go to that party, but it doesn't mean we love her anything less. A lot of what she's feeling is guilt for what happened, but we love her all the same," said Gibbs as his phone call rang. "Gibbs, yes DiNozzo, sounds good I'll meet you there," said Jethro hanging up.

"Duty calls?" asked Jackson

"Yeah, I won't be long,"

"I'll hold down the fort for you,"

"Thanks I'm going to let Cassie know I'm leaving. Abandonment is another issue,"

The girls were eating popcorn and talking when Jethro stuck his head in.

"What?" said Cassie sounding more like her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out. Mom's in the office working if you need her. You need anything before I go?"

"I think we are good," said Cassie hestitantly.

"Ok, I won't be late," he said turning and leaving the room. He got as far as the front door before I heard Cassie behind him.

"Dad,"

"Yeah, sweetie?" he said turning around

"I love you," she said hugging him.

"I love you too baby girl," he said hugging her back kind of surprised, but grateful all the same.

"Would you wake me up if you get in late?"

"You sure you want me to?"

"Yeah,"

"OK, I'll try and remember to. Go have fun with your friends. No over doing it. You get tired it's ok to tell them to leave,"

"I got it," she said as he walked out the front door.

Cassie and her friend went to her bedroom and sat around and talked for a long time about school and life.

"So were you scared?" asked Alexis

"Yeah, I was so scared. I was afraid I'd never see my parents again. I don't remember much. I know I was at the party with him, but I don't recall the details,"

"How long do you have to wear the sling?"

"Couple of weeks,"

"Hi parents seem really mean,"

"Yeah, they are really angry about him dying, but it was nobody's fault. What are they saying at school?"

"Speaking of school, how long you out for?"

"Mom says that once the media hype goes down probably. I heard them talking the other day about transferring to another school,"

"You wouldn't? Cassie we wouldn't let you,"

"Depends how things go I guess. Mean I like our school, but I don't want this hanging over my head for the next two years,"

"It won't. Just watch it will blow over."

"I hope so," she said picking at the hole in her quilt.

"There are some people saying some really horrible things about Erik too," said Becky.

"Like what? He was the most popular guy in our class. Captain of the football team, student council. Everybody loved him,"

"Yeah, well I heard Alicia one of the girls on the cheer squad say he was abusive to the girls. She said her cousin's sister dated him and he punched her in the face,"

"Really?" said Alexis.

Cassie's mind flashed back to the first time Erik ever hit her. She shut her eyes and swallowed, but she couldn't chock back the bile that welled up in her throat and ran to the bathroom.

"Cassie!" screamed the girls. They helped her off the bathroom floor.

"I'm OK. Would you go get my Mom?" she asked leaning against the wall.

Becky went and Alexis sat with Cassie on the floor.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" asked Jen when Becky stood in the den doorway tears rolling down her face.

"We were talking and Cassie got sick and ran to the bathroom,"

"Ok, it's alright honey. Let's go up and check on her," said Jen following her up the stairs to the bathroom

"Ms. Shepard," said Alexis.

"It's ok, why don't you and Becky go get some water for her OK?" asked Jen seeing how embrassed Cassie was.

"Mom," she said crying once she knew her friends were gone.

"Your OK sweetie. What happened?"

"We were talking about Erik. They said one of the cheerleaders cousin's friend dated Tyler got punched in the face and I got sick,"

"It's ok it's a shock reaction nothing horrible just take deep breathes,"

"Here Cass," said Becky

"Thanks," said Cassie drinking the water.

"You want to go back to your room?"

"Yeah I'm kind of tired,"

"Ok, let's get you settled. It's time for another pill too."

"Should we go Cassie?" asked Alexis.

"Sorry guys, but could we do it another time?" asked Cassie weakly. She was more embarrassed than anything else. She hated beig weak in front of her friends.

"Yeah, we'll call you later."

"Girls go wait downstairs. I'll take you home," said Jen helping Cassie to her room. Jen got Cassie into bed and could tell she was really tired.

"I feel stupid Mom,"

"Hey they understand you aren't completely better honey. You'll have time to catch up other days. Did you have any fun?"

"Yeah it was nice to be with friends again,"

"I'm going to go take them I'll let grandpa know. Just rest for awhile."

"OK," said Cassie closing her eyes.

Jen took the girls home and when she dropped them off she talked to them about what happened. She didn't want them to feel weird about the situation. They said they understood that Cassie was still recovering from everything. They thanked her for letting them come by to see Cassie. Jen drove toward back home.

Jethro meanwhile was knee deep in a case with the team. A petty officer was killed on a school campus. They were trying to track what was going on, but everyone was pretty distracted. This made Gibbs irritated more than anything.

"Hey Gibbs, how's Cassie?" asked Abby

"She's at home resting. What do you have for me Abby?"

"I just asked ," said Abby slightly hurt.

"Just focus on the case right now," said Jethro less forceful. Abby knew he didn't mean it and went back to working on the case.

It was late by the time they had anything close to a lead. Jethro was on the end of his rope with things. He told the team to go home for the rest of the night. They all refused basically.

"Hey Cassie's fine. Beating your self into the ground isn't going to help her or this case. Go home all of you. "

"Boss, how is she today?" asked McGee collecting his things.

"She's doing well Tim. I'm sure she'll love to see you tomorrow night at the dinner,"

"We are still having team dinner night?" asked Abby walking into the room

"Yeah why not?" asked Tony annoyed. He too was getting sick of all the tiptoeing that was going on. He of course was guilty about it too, but being senior field agent he had no room for such luxury. He had to be tough like Gibbs. If not for Cassie than at least for himself. God, he was not going to cry in front of the team. They would never let him live it down.

"Should she be so crowded?" asked Ziva

"She's fine guys, but if you act like you're scared of her it's going to do nothing but piss her off. She needs to be around family right now and familiar routine. I suggest you all be there with bells on," said Gibbs getting on the elevator.

It was nearly 1:30 am when Jethro finally got home. The lights were all off inside. He walked in and hung up his coat and set his keys by the door. He could see the light on in the kitchen. He made his way and found his daughter sitting on the counter.

"Hey what are you doing up?" asked Jethro concerned.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah," she said as he helped her down off the counter. He lead her toward the couch.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"I got sick," she said softly

"Why?" he asked kissing her on the head.

"They were talking about Erik. They said some other girl he was seeing got punch in the face by him. I got sick and threw up,"

"Sweetheart that isn't an uncommon reaction with everything you've been through,"

"I know I just hated they had to see me like that,"

"Baby, they are still your friends. Anything else happen?"

"No I've been sleeping mostly or trying to."

"The nightmares will pass. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just the same things over and over again. Bits and pieces of our relationship mostly the not so good. Then bits and pieces of the accident. Then ending usually changes. I'm either outside the car or the person in the other car watching it happen. I can't save him either way. I see his parents faces. It all seems so real. I thought they were standing in my room tonight and I woke up and came downstairs," she said cuddling into her Dad.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," said Jethro wrapping a blanket over them both.

"I love you Daddy. Promise you aren't mad at me?" she yawned

"Never, I love you too," he said stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep. Jethro followed shortly after.


	18. Recovery part 3

AN: So this one is super long about twelve pages! NCIS season 8 in full swing. Lots of crazy stuff in the upcoming episodes. Fornell and Gibbs housemates? Tony the new face of NCIS? Anyways thanks to all who review. This chapter got away from me but I hope you like it. Those of you who might have heard yes Michael Weatherly was in a car accident on Oct. 1, 2010 on his way to the studio. He is Ok just damaged the car. He took responsibility for the accident and everyone went home safe. Like Pauley Perrette said,"Who can look THAT handsome even after a car crash? Only Michael. We love him so,"

Jethro woke at around five and realized they were still on the couch. Jen was walking down the steps. He'd forgotten that she had to go into work today. He smiled at her as he freed himself from Cassie's arms and legs. Jen hugged him as she walked toward the kitchen. Jethro joined her as she got ready to go into work. He wanted to see if she would be open to talking about their situation. He knew it was something that wasn't easy for Jen to talk about. Any time he brought it up it seemed she would run the other way. He loved her. She was the mother of his child. They were permanently attached to each other for the rest of their lives. They hadn't been together before since Jen was on the fast track, but now that they were in the same place at the same time and fighting for the same cause maybe, just maybe, he could get her to see reason.

"You have meetings this morning?"

"Yeah, briefing with the SECNAV this morning and meetings with the people on the hill. How's the case going?" said Jen busying herself with making coffee and toast.

"We have one solid lead. I'll probably be in around 8. Today's the funeral. Should we really be leaving her home today?"

"Jethro, we can't do anything. You are not breaking into the funeral either," she said watching his mind hard at work.

"I know, but it's so wrong. She deserves to be there."

"I know I feel the same way. We'll just have to do our best to get her through today."

"Jen, I was wondering since we have been spending time together that maybe…" he said getting cut off.

"I am hoping Cassie sleeps today. She's got her appointments this afternoon. Physical Therapy starts today too. I'm leaving the office on lunch and I'll takeher. If you aren't in the middle of something you could come be there with her," said Jen.

"I should get going myself. I'm going to go for a run before I go in,"

"OK, I'll see you there,"

"Oh, team dinner is tonight too. I told them to be here at around 7 that is if the case gets wrapped by then," said Jethro

"Hold on. You invited the entire team over for dinner? Were you going to tell me about this?"

"We do this every week Jen. It's a tradition and I think it would be good for Cassie to be around her family especially today. I figured you wouldn't mind,"

"Jethro, it means feeding extra people! I do not have time to go to the store and get food!"

"Jen leave a note for Dad. I'm sure he'd love to run some errands. Beats sitting around here all day. Why are you so upset about this? Normal routine is important in her recovery. If you really don't want to be here you can leave. This is my house after all," he said trying to keep his voice low.

"Jethro that's not the point and you know it. Did you ask your daughter if she would want that many people around? She's been out of the hospital about three days Jethro. Maybe she's not ready. Do you ever think about anyone than yourself?"

"I do Jen. I have always put my family first and that includes you! Or have you forgotten the last thirteen years? I let you go do what you wanted with your life. I let _you_ go. So don't tell me I'm selfish Jen! If anyone is selfish it would have to be you,"

"I have to get to work Agent Gibbs," she said walking out the door.

Jethro snuck back into the living room and checked on Cassie. She was sound asleep. He sat and watched her sleep for awhile. Cassie started to whimper and cry. Jethro ran a hand over her head and comforted her. It seemed to help cause she went back to sleep. Jethro wondered how he was going to be able to walk out the door today. He knew he needed to get this case wrapped up. He couldn't' believe that Jen had said he was selfish.

Jethro went for his run and by the time he'd gotten back he found his Dad sitting in the kitchen. Cassie was still asleep on the couch. His Dad had made more coffee and toast and eggs. Jethro showered and joined him for breakfast checking in on Cassie every now and again.

"She's actually sleeping?" said Jackson

"Yeah, I'm hoping that she stays asleep today. The funeral is today. Would you mind distracting her? Jen and I have to work and we don't want her to feel alone today. The team is going to come over for dinner depending on when we wrap this latest case up. Shouldn't be too hard just keep her busy. There is school work for her in the office if you need something for her to do. You mind going for some groceries today?" he asked handing him the list of things he thought they would need. The team usually brought a dish to pass in any case, but he usually had burgers, chicken, hotdogs ready to go.

"Nope," said Jackson.

"I should get going," said Jethro checking his watch.

"Leroy, don't worry. I'll take care of her. We'll be OK I promise,"

"She can call if she needs to. I'll answer and if she wants to come by the office let her," said Jethro heading upstairs.

Jethro drove to the office. He was still kind of mad at Jen, but he understood that the team was not the kind of people Jen associated with outside of the office. To Jen work was work and home life was Cassie. Jethro had at one point in his life held those same values but at some point he'd let the line blur. Probably started the day he met Tony in Baltimore. Although, if he was truly honest with himself, meeting Abby Scuito was the first day he'd really let people into his heart. He loved her like a daughter. Her personality grabbed hold of his heart and didn't let go. There was no way of being angry with her. He loved Abby because the times Cassie was with her mother he had Abby to give him the little/big hugs he missed or the smiles and kisses. Jethro Gibbs was a softy for the women in his life. Ziva David even found a spot in his heart as tough as she was he'd eventually found her soft core or rather she let him in.

Jethro Gibbs smiled to himself as the elevator dinged and brought him to the office floor. He saw his team awaiting their fearless leader. Being away from Cassie today was going to be hard, but with the team he would be OK.

"Hey Boss, we checked out the house and came up with some more information. McGee you done with those credit cards?" barked Tony

"Hang on minute guys. I know we are on a time crunch today, but I wanted to let you guys know that today is the funeral for Erik. Cassie may or may not need me at some point today. Dinner is still on if we don't have any complications. That's it let's get to work," he said as Tony went through everything they'd come up with.

Back at the house Cassie was starting to wake. She opened her eyes and realized she was still in the living room. Her Dad was not there and she almost panicked. She walked into the kitchen and the clock said 10 am. She went upstairs to the master suite and found it empty the bed already made. Her Mom's stuff wasn't there and her Dad's holster wasn't there either.

"Grandpa?" called Cassie walking back downstairs. She went to the stop of the stairs of the basement and saw the light on and made her way down the steps. He wasn't down there. She ran back up the stairs. Had they all just left her? She took a deep breath and grabbed her cell phone. She hit one and in an instant her father was answering his phone.

"Cassie, sweetie hi, how'd you sleep?"

"Where are you?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm at work baby. What's wrong?"

"I can't find grandpa. I woke up and he is not in the house. You and Mom just left me," she said starting to cry.

"Cassie, honey you didn't get abandoned. Grandpa might have gone outside. Look and see if he's sitting the back yard. I'll stay on until you find him," he said looking at Tony who was staring at him.

"Ok, I found him, he is sitting outside," she said still in panic mode. Jethro needed to get her to calm down.

"Ok, see, everything is fine. Breath Cass. Honey, you OK?"

"Yeah, when are you coming home?" she said trying to get her breathing under control. She almost started to hyperventilate.

"After work. Mom is going to come get you for your appointments at lunch. You should eat something and get dressed. Grandpa is going to go shopping for groceries today for dinner tonight. You can go with and help him right?"

"Yeah, so everyone is going to come to the house?"

"Yeah, hey you want to talk to Tony?" he asked motioning Tony over.

"Sure, hey Tony,"

"Hey Cassie-girl. How you doing today?"

"I'm doing OK. You will come tonight right?"

"Wild horses wouldn't keep me from you. Hey, I have to go back to work, but I will see you tonight OK?"

"Ok, put Daddy back on please,"

"Hey baby, I have to run, but you can call if you need me OK? You doing better now?"

"Yeah, grandpa is coming inside. I love you,"

"I love you too," he said hanging up.

"Cass, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't find you,"

"Oh, I was just outside figured I'd get some air. I didn't mean to scare you. Hungry?"  
"Yeah," she said trying to focus on what he was saying.

"Go take a shower and wake yourself up. I'll throw some eggs in a pan for you. Your Mom will be here to get you in a few hours,"

Cassie watched a movie on the couch after she ate. When she was done she got on the computer to check her facebook page. Her grandfather wasn't aware of the fact she wasn't supposed to be on the computer. She saw that most of the friends were at the funeral for Erik. There was link for a live streaming of the funeral on the website. She hesitated to click on it.

"Cassie!" called Jen walking into the house. Cassie quickly got off the computer and grabbed her book and jumped into the chair.

"Hey sweetie, you're awake and dressed. How long did you sleep?" asked Jen kissing her and running her hand over her hair. Cassie felt safe for the first time that morning.

"I got up at around 10. Grandpa made me something to eat. I think he's in the living room. Mom everything Ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just busy at work today. We need to get going so can you get your jacket please?" she said walking into the living room to see Jack.

"Hey Jen," he said smiling at her.

"Hey Jackson, everything went OK I take it?"

"Yeah, she slept until around ten. I think it did her some good. She seems more energetic today. How long you plan on being gone?"

"A few hours. She's got physical therapy and a session with her counselor. Did you find the list?"

"Yeah, I'll probably go while you are out."

"Thanks for looking after her," said Jen

"Not a problem."

"Mom," said Cassie in the doorway.

"OK, ready? I think Daddy is going to try and meet us there," said Jen walking out the door behind her.

As they were driving to the doctor Cassie remained quite. Jen usually wasn't able to get a word in edgewise with her most days. She figured without school there wasn't much to talk about.

"Cassie, is something bothering you? You can tell me if there is something bothering you. Did you remember something about the accident? "

"No," she said staring out the window.

"I just miss him,"

Jen drove to the doctor's office. She was kind of surprised to see Jethro standing next to his car. She figured the case would have been too much to drag him away from. They greeted each other casually. Jethro helped Cassie out of the car.

"Hey Daddy," she said hugging him

"Hi, how you doing now?" he said kissing her on the head as they walked inside.

"I'm better,"

"Good," he said taking her hand and walking inside.


	19. Therapy session

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with work and my computer crashed. Things are up and running again so hopefully I can update faster! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Feedback is amazing!

Cassie Physical Therapy was first up. Both Jen and Gibbs had a hard time watching her in pain and had to leave. They waited in the hallway. Neither one spoke a word. Jethro though knew that Jen was extremely stubborn and would never apologize until he did. Although he wasn't sure what he had to apologize for it needed to happen if they were going to have a house full of people tonight.

"Jen, listen about this morning I was out of line. I realize that I shouldn't have dropped the news of dinner on you last night. I guess I've been kind of distracted with everything that's happened."

"Jethro I shouldn't have yelled at you it's not your fault. I just don't want to smoother her right now. I'm sure that the therapist is going to love talking to us today,"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs you can come back in," said the physical therapist.

"Hey sweetie," said Jethro hugging her

"Hey, where did you and Mom go?"

"Went in the hall to talk. How you doing?" asked Jen helping her with the jacket

"Cassie is going to be sore for a few days, but she's getting improved motion in her hips and legs. I gave her a sheet of exercises to do at home. See you next week," said the guy.

"Wow who'd you pay to get the good looking guy?" joked Jen. Jethro looked like he was going to puke.

"Really Jen?" he said looked at her

"Guys chill out he is married," said Cassie walking out.

The therapist was the next stop. Cassie went first while Jethro and Jen talked some more. They had never been to a therapist for their relationship since they were federal agents who would be able to stomach what they did everyday. Besides they would still be going to this day if they had.

"What do you want to do about the funeral?" asked Jen

"We need talk to her about it. I think that closer is important. Let's just see what she feels up for," said Jethro

"You two sure you are in the right office?" asked one of the Mom's sitting next to Jen.

"Yeah, our daughter is her actually. We aren't even married to each other."

"Impressive, tell me your secret because you two are the most with it parents I've seen yet,"

"Thanks,"

"Mr. Gibbs and Ms. Shepard," said the doctor as Cassie walked out

They talked to the therapist alone about their own fear and issues with what Cassie was going through. The therapist understood how they could seem overprotective of Cassie at the moment, but she knew that babying her would only get them so far.

"I'm concerned with how you two are handling Cassie's issues with the accident."

"She keeping wanting to take all responsibility for it and she shouldn't," said Jen

"Right, but has she taken responsibility for what lead to those events? She snuck out of the house and willing went with him. Don't worry she's been very open with everything."

"What do you suggest you do ground her?" asked Jethro confused

"No, but talk to her make sure that she is able to sort her own actions from those of others. She chose to go with him to the party knowing that it was wrong. She let him drive them home. She had the ability at any given point to say no and to call you. These things she needs to own and accept. Everything else will be clearer to her. Make sure that she knows how you feel. Also let her tell you her view of what happened. Your object is to direct her and clarify. I also understand that the funeral is today?"

"Yes, we were actually debating how to handle it before we came in," said Jethro

"Cassie says that there is link to the funeral. She found it earlier today. Don't stop her from watching it. It will give her closure with Erik. She can do it with you or without, but it needs to be on her own time. Be ready to comfort her if she wants. Also I suggested to her to write a letter to his parents explaining things. I realize things are tense, but I told her that she can mail it if she wishes. Otherwise in time she can had deliver it. This is her assignment. If she wants to talk to you about it fine, but let this be for her own grieving process. Your goal is not to push her into talking or doing anything she isn't willing to do on her own. This is her process. Why don't we leave it at that unless you have anything else you would like to talk about,"

" I think that about covers it," said Jethro getting uncomfortable.

"You can make your next appointment with the receptionist. Also I find it beneficial that the parents take part in the therapy session. I understand that both your jobs are very demanding, but please do come if you are able,"

"Thanks," said Jen

The trio walked out of the building. Jen was going to drop Cassie back to the house, but Cassie suggested she take one car and they take another. It was silly to have them backtracking. That would save them time.

"Hey Cass, do you want everyone to come to dinner tonight? If you don't I know they would understand. We just don't want you to feel over crowded," said Jen

"No, it would be a nice change of pace. You two both OK?"

"Yeah honey why do you ask?"

"You just seem happier than you have been. It's nice,"

"Glad you are happy. We'll see you later. Help grandpa," said Jethro helping her in the car.

"Jethro should we really let her go?"

"Jen, stop hovering."

"You mean being her mother,"

"No, just relax. You know chill out," he said getting in the car.

"Jethro Gibbs," she laughed hearing him say chill out like a teenager. Yes Cassie defiantly took after her father in more ways than one.


	20. Happiness

Cassie spent the afternoon helping her grandfather. She thought about what the therapist had told her about the funeral. As much as she wanted to she was scared to watch it. If she watched it then it would be too real. She also contemplated the letter but she decided she would wait on that. She understood what the doctor was telling her but it seemed so wrong.

"Cassie, you OK?" asked her grandfather walking into the den. He could see her mind hard at work.

"I'm OK. Grandpa, would you say I'm a bad person?"

"No, you are anything but a bad person. What's going on inside that head of yours?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I was mad at Daddy for grounding me for getting suspended. I called Erik and he came to pick me up. He knew I was grounded. I saw him the night before in the front yard. He kissed me. He'd been nice to me and I wanted him to think I was cool so when he suggested we go check out the party I said yes."

"What you did was wrong but you are not a bad person. Everybody makes bad choices. Erik made the choice to come when you called. He could have just said no. He hurt you though didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I really liked him. He told me that I made him mad and that's why he hit me. He apologized every time. I know it was wrong, but I like the attention I got from him,"

"I'm sure you did, but a guy who lays a hand on any woman isn't really a man but a coward. Do you understand that he was wrong to use that against you?"

"Yeah I'm starting to. I'm just so confused. I mean he hurt me, but I really like him a lot grandpa. Pretty messed up reasoning don't you think."

"Sometimes the hardest ones to let go are the ones that hurt us. We want to change them and make them into something they aren't. You made a mistake but you'll learn and make a better one next time. Just know that you are not responsible for other people's choices. You are a beautiful girl Cassie. You deserve to be treated like a princess. You'll find the man of your dreams. This is just a stepping stone. It will get better."

"Thanks grandpa," she said hugging him

"I love you,"

Cassie fell asleep for a few hours. Jen and Jethro arrived home right before 7. They walked into the house and Jackson was in the kitchen preparing the food to grill.

"Hey Dad, how'd it go today?" asked Jethro

"It went well. That girl is one brave girl Jethro. She a fighter that's for sure."

"Where is she Jackson?" asked Jenny

"She's in the den sleeping. She was upset earlier because she thought she was bad person for everything that happened."

"Poor baby," said Jen

"Yeah, how'd the therapy go?"

"We are heading in the right direction. It's just going to take time for her to trust her own judgment again. She watch the funeral?"

"No, but I can tell she wants to. I think she's just scared of it being too real," said Jackson.

"I'm going to go get changed the rest of the team will be here soon," said Jethro heading up the stairs. Jenny went to check on Cassie. She was asleep on the sofa in the den.

"Cassie, honey, wake up sweetheart."

"Mom," she said groaned

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

"I'm OK, did the team get here?"

"They are on their way. If you want to watch the funeral and want some company just ask. I'll watch it with you,"

"I'm scared Mom. I don't want it to be real. I'm scared what his parents are going to say,"

"They can't hurt you. Your Dad and I won't let them.

"Hey, we'll do it together OK? We should get ready for dinner. You need some help upstairs?"

"Sure," she said sitting up. It took a little bit for her legs to move since the accident. Jethro was on his way down and saw the two.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm OK Daddy."

"We'll be right down Jethro," said Jen helping Cassie. They got changed and Jen did Cassie's hair. Jen missed spending quality time with her daughter. She would have to change that after all this drama was cleared up.

"Mom, do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Cassie, no! Sweetheart I could never hate you. I might be disappointed or sad, but I could never hate you. Why do you ask such a question?"

"Well, I just figured that with you and Daddy fighting about things more now than before…"

"Listen to me miss. Your father and I have a very complicated relationship, but it's our relationship. We both love you and that will never change no matter what. When Daddy and I fight it's mostly over you. We have different opinions on what we think is right for you. Your father and I did love each other at one point. We loved each other enough to make you. We still do love each other but in a different way. Just because you might make a mistake and we get upset doesn't mean we hate you. Promise me if you feel confused about things you'll say something? I never want you to think we don't care what you think or feel."

"Promise,"

"Good let's get downstairs I hear the rest of the group arrived and Dad must be almost done grilling,"

Cassie headed downstairs while her mother sat on the bed fighting back the urge to scream. While everyone else was getting their food Jethro snuck upstairs to find Jen still sitting on the bed. She'd been crying and there was no hiding it from him.

"Hey Jen, everyone's eating. You OK?"

"No, Jethro. Do you have any idea what I just was asked by our daughter?"

"No, what happened?" he asked sitting down next to her

"Cassie ask me if we hated her because of our fighting,"

"What? Oh sweetheart. You told her no right?"

"Of course I told her no. I told her we fight about what's best for her not about her! God Jethro I never thought anything could hurt so much," said Jen leaning against him.

"I'll talk to her later. Are you OK?"

"I'm better,"

"Come on let's go downstairs. They might be getting the wrong ideas," said Jethro with a smirk. Jen just slapped him on the arm and walked downstairs.

"There you two are. Everything OK?" asked DiNozzo trying to seem casual.

"Yes, Tony everything is fine," said Jethro head slapping him

"OW!"

"Come on guys lets go out back and play keep away or something from Ziva," said Abby with the Frisbee.

While the 'kids' played keep away from Ziva or rather lost at keep away from Ziva the other 'grownups' sat and watched them. Jen watched Cassie with a careful eye as did Jethro to make sure she didn't over do it.

"How's she doing Jethro?" asked Ducky

"She's better than she has been. Therapist says we are at least going about things well. She wants us to get Cassie to admit to her involvement in what happened rather than taking the whole thing and putting it on her. The physical therapy will just take time. I just want her to be happy again,"

"She looks pretty happy to me," said Jackson watching her jump onto the dog pile of Tony. They watched them horse around until it was starting to get cold. Jethro had to call it quits for them. Cassie would be the one to get sick.

"Ok guys bring it in. That's enough for tonight. Cassie, come put a sweatshirt on," said Jethro as the crew made their way over to the chairs. Jen handed Cassie the oversized sweatshirt.

"Anyone want some dessert?" asked Jen to the group. They all nodded yes. Jen went inside with Jackson to help.

"Cassie, you OK?" asked Tony looking at her

"Yeah, I guess I'm kind of tired,"

"Why don't you head in sweetheart?" said Jethro

Cassie went inside and joined her grandfather and mother in the kitchen. They knew she was tired. They also knew she would fight sleep if everyone stayed.

They served the dessert and suggested they all go home for the night. Everyone left and Jethro cleaned up the food with father while Jen got Cassie into bed.

"Tonight was fun," said Jen handing her the pills.

"Yeah it was. Hey Mom?"

"Yes,"

"Would you watch the funeral with me tomorrow?"

"I would do that. Get some sleep,"

"Would you tell Daddy to come up?" she yawned

"I will," she said kissing her and heading back down.

Jethro walked in and sat down on the bed. He smiled at Cassie. He missed these moments with her. The fact she even asked for him was a good feeling. He knew in a few years she may not want him around as much.

"Big day huh?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about everything and I know that I shouldn't have snuck out and gone to the party Dad. I also know that keeping what Erik did a secret was bad. I guess what I want to know is that you don't think less of me for it,"

"Cassie, I love you so much that it hurts to watch you hurt. I hate what he did to you and I wanted him to suffer because of it. I also know that we can't change what happened. I just want you to know that just because a guy says one thing and does something else like hit you it isn't love. It's abuse. You have the right to feel safe and loved Cass. I certainly don't hate you for it,"

"Mom told you about what we talked about,"

"Yeah, Cassie, I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. Mom and I haven't always been able to agree on how best to make you happy. Doesn't mean we don't love you OK?"

"OK," she yawned.

"It's been a long day get some sleep," he said kissing her and turning out the light.

"Would you leave the door cracked?"

"Yeah, goodnight sweetie," he said going back downstairs.

Later that night Jethro got into bed next to Jen. Overall the day had been a success. Cassie had a good time as did they. He just wished he understood Jen's view of themselves better.

"Today was a good day huh?" said Jethro

"Yeah, it was good to see her smiling and laughing again," Jen

"Is she OK with everything else?"

"She asked me to watch the funeral with her tomorrow. I think that maybe I should start getting back to normal as well. You probably want your house back," said Jen

"No, actually it's been kind of nice having you both here,"

"Cassie will eventually need to start heading to school again. I'll stop by after work and get our stuff tomorrow."

"Jen, you don't have to go," said Jethro.

"Actually Jethro I do. It's been long enough. Time to move forward. Goodnight," she said turning out the lights.

"Night," said Jethro laying awake pondering how he was going to manage to convince Jen not to leave tomorrow.


	21. New guys and old girls

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke up the next morning and noticed that Jen wasn't in bed. He was a normally early riser, but with Cassie being home he'd taken liberty with his morning routine in case something came up. He'd been hoping that the conversation did not happen last night. The idea of Jen leaving scared him. He'd really enjoyed having her around. He'd missed it when they weren't working and could be normal. Mostly he just missed the family he'd lost.

For the most part Jen wasn't just another ex-wife. Hell she wasn't an ex-wife at all just an old girlfriend/partner he'd knocked up while they were working special ops together. He'd tried to do the right thing by her but Jen being who she was would have none of it so they'd agreed to co-parenting. When Cassie of course got older and started to understand that whole divorced parent's idea from friends she often questioned her parents on the issue. Jethro had of course been honest with her saying that they were never married they just lived separate lives. Cassie understood for the most part her parents loved her and would keep her safe. Now that she was older he wondered if she found it odd they weren't married but spent time together.

"Daddy?" asked Cassie outside the door.

"What sweetie?" he said as the door opened.

"Where is Mom? Did she have to go out of town? She said that she would watch the funeral with me,"

"Sweetie she just went into the office early so that she would be home earlier. You feeling ok?" he asked as she stumbled toward the bed.

"Kind of dizzy. Tired,"

"Yesterday was a lot of activity. Tell you what; you go get into bed and I will bring you some aspirin and juice. I need to get ready to go to work, but I can be a little bit later today,"

"Daddy," she said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Go on, get into bed missy," he said as she walked back across the hall.

Jethro went downstairs to find his father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Leroy,"

"Morning Dad. Did you see Jen before she left?"

"Yes I did. You two get into a fight last night?" he asked

"No, she just thinks it's time for her to leave is all. I told her she could stay,"

"That woman is just as in love with you as the day you two met. Jethro you better not let her get away again,"

"Dad, it's complicated. I better get this up to Cassie,"

"She all right?"

"Just kind of tired after yesterday is all," he said taking the tray upstairs. He walked into the room and set the tray next to the bed.

"Dad, everything OK?"

"Yeah everything is fine Cassie. Why do you ask?"

"Just that Mom and you seem happier together than when you were apart. She's more relaxed not yelling and cursing you out all the time. You love mom right?"

"Cassie, remember when you were little and I told you that Mom and I love each other apart not together?"

"Yeah but you never married,"

"Right well, I still do love Mom and she loves me, but we still aren't living together. We do however love you a lot,"

"I know, but with you and Mom staying here together doesn't that change anything?"

"I would love to have you here full-time sweetie, but you need a parent with you more that what I can be here. Mom has a little bit more flexibility with her schedule."

"Why don't you ask Mom to marry you?"

"Listen why don't we finish this conversation later tonight? I have to go get ready for work. By the way you have homework to do. I'll have grandpa bring it up later,"

"Dad…" she moaned

"I know but you can't afford to get behind right now. Besides, you'll be back there soon enough. I love you," he said kissing her

"I love you too," she said kissing him back.

Jethro got ready for work and checked in on Cassie before he left. For some reason Cassie didn't want him to go to work today. As he was almost ready to leave there was a knock at the door. He answered it and found a kid on the other side. Not just any kid but a boy. He almost lost it but decided to be nice instead.

"Hello may I help you?" asked Gibbs biting his tongue

"Yeah is Cassie home?"

"She is. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a classmate of hers. She missed the funeral and some of her classmates made a card for her. I just wanted to drop it off,"

"OK, well she's sleeping at the moment but I'll make sure that she gets it," said Jethro taking the oversized envelope.

"How is she doing?"

"She's getting better and tell her friends thank you for their concern. She'll be back in school in a few weeks," said Jethro getting irritated by the kid the longer he looked at him. IT was bad enough the kid looked all of twelve but the fact he was standing in front of him asking about his daughter made him almost scream.

"OK, bye," said the kid running off to the car waiting on the street for him.

Jethro stepped back inside. He didn't want to give the card to Cassie right now so he stuck it in the office and went to work. The last thing he needed was another guy trying to weasel his daughter into dating them. He wasn't ready for her to see boys again.

When he got to work he wanted to go talk to Jen. The team was working on cold cases at the moment. They actually looked like they were working when he got there until a paper airplane hit him in the head.

"DiNozzo, knock it off!" said Jethro glaring at him

"Oh sorry boss, that wasn't meant for you,"

"How's Cass?" asked McGee

"She's fine. Little tired from last night's events, but she's good. I'm going to talk to the director. No more playing around," he said going upstairs. He swore some days he had six kids instead of one.

He got to Jen's office and announced he was there before he walked in. Jen was working away and hardly noticed him.

"Morning director,"

"Agent Gibbs, something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, your daughter is all concerned you left without a goodbye this morning,"

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I am not going to hurt her anymore than necessary. A student from her class dropped a card off at the house this morning,"

"That's so nice. She must have been happy to know they care,"

"I didn't give it to her,"

"Why not?"

"It was a boy who dropped it off,"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you'd better call your father and tell him to give her that card. You know that she cares a lot about what her classmates think of her,"

"What was the kids' name?"

"Didn't ask,"

"You didn't ask?"

"Well no and he didn't tell me,"

"Sometimes your daughter is more mature than you are,"

"Jen I was serious about you staying,"

"I can't Jethro,"

"Why not?"

"Because a long time ago I wouldn't have given it a second thought."

"Why now then?"

"Because I had to make a choice to protect myself,"

"From me?"

"No, from myself. Jethro, I let you leave me the way you thought you let me go. I can't go back and change things now. We are who we are."

"Not even for Cassie?"

"What happens when one of us gets another job? Or isn't there a rule about dating your co-worker?"

"We I think we are way beyond that Jen. We broke that rule the second time we went undercover together. There are no excuses for you to use. Come on Jen what do you have to lose?"

"OK, my point exactly. We couldn't keep it professional back then so why do it now? Besides one of us would have to give up our career. We both know you wouldn't and I am director so that's just out of the question,"

"What if for no other reason than our daughter?"

"Excuse me director but the SECNAV is on line two,"

"Thanks Cynthia. I have to get back to work Agent Gibbs," she said motioning for him to leave.

Jethro went back downstairs in a fouler mood than when he came in. Jen was being nothing other than stubborn. Maybe if they actually date they would get to see the real true side to each other. It wouldn't be that weird to date would it? The only thing is Cassie might find it odd, but she was 15year old girl who thought almost everything her parents did was weird. Was he trying to convince her or himself?

"_Come on Jethro, get a grip. This is Jen Sheppard you're talking about. The most self-absorbed woman you have ever met. She isn't going to give up her life for you. Just have to use different tactics. Do you really want to put up with her all day every day? Yes, you love her, but what are you willing to give up to make this work? She screwed you over in Paris remember? Who's to say she won't do it again? People change right? Jen has changed. Heck you've changed. You aren't that growly bear everyone once thought of you before. You're more open with your past. Heck you've practically adopted all the team members in some way shape or form. You love her. Deep down you love her same as the first time you saw her._

"Boss, you with us?" asked Tony who'd been talking about the case they were going over. He noticed the glazed look in Gibbs' face since he started. He especially noticed when he went into a whole stream of unrelated movie references and nobody stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm following," he said going back to work.

Upstairs Jen was contemplating everything Jethro had just proposed. What was her deal? She loved Jethro still. They'd been really great parents to Cassie. It wasn't like this was the first time this had been brought up. This was something she daydreamed about for the last ten years of their screwed up relationship.

"_Get a grip on yourself Jen. You are the respected director of a federal agency. You can't go having an intimate relationship with your agents. Even if he is the father of your daughter. Who's to say he won't go find some other woman? Then again who else are you going to find that is loyal to a fault and always has your back? No, you can't because it would screw up everything you've worked for right? What exactly are you achieving? Being alone? No, you're working toward being an accomplished woman who lives…alone. He's never done you wrong Jen. Sure you've screwed up with him but that was your mistake your doing right? He's forgiven you. You are practically living together at the moment as it is. You aren't exactly sleeping in the guest room down the hall. He loves you and your daughter. What the hell is your problem Jen?"_

The day went slowly for both Jethro and Jen. Jethro was preoccupied with the fact a boy had shown up at the house and what in the world was he going to do tonight when he had to confront Jen. Jen on the other hand was contemplating what she was going to do about Jethro and Cassie. Leaving with Cassie would be hard on both of them, but leaving Cassie alone with Jethro would break her heart. She would not be able to make Cassie choose between her parents. It was hard enough when they were fighting over who had her for what weekend.

"Director, are you OK?" asked Cynthia who had walked into her office and been standing in front of the desk nearly ten minutes without so much as a hello.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must be daydreaming. Was there something you needed?"

"I was going to go over your schedule for the rest of the day and parts of tomorrow. Director are you and Agent Gibbs fighting?"

"No, Cynthia Agent Gibbs and I are just fine,"

"You just seem like two high school kids trying to ask each other out to prom," said Cynthia cringing before she could stop the words.

"We are just trying to figure out the next step is all."

"How is Cassie doing?"

"She's much better. Doctor says she can go back to school next week. Is there any way for me to go home early today? I promised Cassie I'd watch the online funeral with her tonight,"

"I am sure we can rearrange some stuff. Are you and Agent Gibbs thinking about living together permanently?"

"No, we haven't even discussed it. I mean we are doing what is best for Cassie right now. Being her parents is our first priority,"

"With all do respect ma'am you two should just do it,"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean as in live together. Your practically living together as it is. Why put yourselves through the agony. You still love him. You would get so bothered when he walked in here unannounced every day. He loves you but is just to afraid to ask,"

"Cynthia, my schedule. I do not need advice on my relationship with Gibbs. We are perfectly fine just the way we are."

"Right sorry director," said Cynthia going back to the schedule.

Meanwhile back at Casa Gibbs Cassie had her own situation to deal with. Erik's best friend Ryan was wanting to see her. She hadn't hardly talked to anyone at school since the accident. She'd really liked Ryan. Ryan was the one that had somewhat pushed them together. Ryan had been dating one of Cassie's friends Melissa. Melissa broke up with him after she found out what kind of guy Erik was.

"Hello?" asked Cassie answering the phone.

"Hi Cassie, this is Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm doing OK. What do you want Ryan?"

"Well I was wondering if you and I could talk. I know that Erik was kind of a jerk but he really was a good guy. I just thought you might like to talk to someone."

"Thanks Ryan, but I'm not sure that we should. With the way things are going with his parents. I know you are practically like a son to them,"

"Actually I can't stand his parents. I could use a friend I don't have many at the moment. Do you think it would be ok if I came by?"

"I don't know if you should,"

"Please a few minutes just to talk,"

"Ok, but you have to leave before my parents get home. I don't want my Dad to hurt you,"

"Trust me I have heard about your Dad the last person I want on my bed side is your father,"

"Ok, I'll be here. Just knock on the door," she said hanging up the phone.

"Cassie, everything OK?" asked her grandfather walking into the room

"Yeah grandpa everything is good. A friend of mine wanted to stop by and talk. Is that OK?"

"Sure what's their name?"

"Ryan he was friends with Erik,"

"I don't know Cassie you sure your up for it?"

"He just wants to talk. I kind of want to hear what he had to say. It will only be a few minutes and I will have him gone before Dad comes home,"

"All right, but be careful. You need me I'll be inside OK?"

"Thanks grandpa," said Cassie getting up and going outside.


	22. Breaking through it all

Cassie waited for Ryan to show. She knew that deep down this was probably a really bad idea. For all she knew he was going to hurt her or threaten her, but it was a risk she would have to take. There was a voice in her head yelling at her to stop this. It sounded a lot like her father, but she ignored it. She was almost shaking in anticipation of what Ryan was really going to do when he showed up. He sounded sincere on the phone, but she knew from past experience that wasn't always the best judge of a person's intentions. Ryan was the only link left to Erik. She wanted answers to her questions. Mostly she wanted to be able to move on with her life knowing that some of what happened to her was Erik's fault. Ryan was the way to confirm what was really going on with Erik. She just hoped her father didn't show up. His car pulled up outside the house and Cassie made her way to greet him.

"Hi," he said nervous. He looked really scared like he was expecting her to yell at him. Cassie wanted to cry, but managed to say something.

"You wanted to talk," she said letting him in the house.

"Yeah, I figured since you and I were kind of in a similar position that you might like a friend."

"I'd really like some answers. Erik was your friend Ryan. You had to know that this was going on. He talked to you right?"

"Well sure, he did, but I didn't get anything other than you two were so in love and he couldn't imagine his life without you. I swear if I knew what was really going on I would have tried to stop him. He called me the night of the party and said that he was going to get you to sleep with him even if you didn't know about it,"

"He said that?" said Cassie almost hysterical

"I swear I thought he was joking,"

"You have to go," she said standing up her knees shaking.

"Cassie, please don't," said Ryan trying to calm her down.

"Go Ryan, please go," she said crying

"Cassie let me explain," said Ryan

"Get out! Get away from me!" screamed Cassie hysterically wailing her arms around at him pushing him out the door.

Ryan left feeling terrible, but she was the one that had asked the question. Jethro and Jen came home minutes later and found her sitting on the floor crying her eyes out in the living room. They both panicked when they saw her. Neither one knew what had happened. Jethro held onto her while Jen grabbed some water. Jethro, once the girls were sitting together on the couch went in search of his father. Why was his father not watching Cassie? What the hell was going on?

"Dad!" said Jethro walking into the basement.

"Your home early,"

"What the hell Dad? Cassie is upstairs on the floor crying her head off. Why the hell are you not with her?"

"She had a visitor thought I'd give them some privacy,"

"What visitor? Who?"

"Some guy from her class. He stopped by to talk to her. Cassie asked me if she could have him over. I figured that it was her idea," said Jackson running up the steps behind Jethro.

Cassie was still crying in her Mom's arms. Jen was getting nowhere with her crying the way that she was. All Jen could do was hold her.

"Cassie, honey, its ok. Sweetheart it's going to be ok. Damn it Jethro do something!" said Jen her heart breaking for her daughter. She was now crying too.

"You get a name Dad?" asked Jethro

"What is going on Jethro?" asked Jen

"One of Cassie's classmates came by to see her. Dad said that Cassie brought it up to him,"

"You left her alone with a complete stranger?" said Jen now furious

"He was a classmate. Cassie said that she wanted to talk to him. I didn't see any harm I was here,"

"Didn't you answer the door?" asked Jen

"I'm sorry," said Jackson

"Cassie, baby, shhh, I need to know what happened. Who was here?" asked Jen trying to get some answers.

"I'm calling Ducky," said Jethro picking up his phone.

"Cassie, honey, you need to calm down,"

"Heee hurt me…he hurt meee," was all Cassie could get out. Jethro hung up with Ducky who said that he would be right over. Jethro took Cassie from Jen who was now crying for her daughter. Jackson look on hoping this wouldn't hurt Cassie's recovery. He would never forgive himself if he'd allowed this to happen. Ducky was there in fifteen minutes. He managed to give Cassie a sedative to calm her. It didn't completely knock her out.

"Cassie, hey," said Ducky looking her over half an hour later.

"Hi," she said wrapped up in the blanket on the couch. Her parents on either side of her.

"What happened?" he asked

"I called Ryan. He wanted to talk to me. He said that he just wanted to talk," she said getting emotional again.

"Why?" asked Jen

"He said he needed a friend. I wanted to know what he knew. I knew I shouldn't have, but I just wanted to know what Erik had said about me to him."

"Sweetie, what did Ryan tell you?"

"He said Erik wanted…"

"Honey whatever it is you can tell us. We won't be mad baby," said Jen taking her hand.

"Daddy, I swear I didn't know. I swear I thought he wanted to talk just to talk,"

"Cassie, baby what did Ryan say to you? I love you just tell me please,"

"Erik wanted to sleep with me. Ryan said that he call him and Erik said that he would sleep with me that night whether I knew it or not!"

"Oh my God!" said Jen hugging Cassie now crying almost as much as she was.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I swear I didn't know. I wouldn't have,"

"I know baby. I know you didn't. Oh God," said Jethro having to stand up and walk into the kitchen. He wanted to scream to throw up. The idea of someone sexually assaulting his daughter was his biggest nightmare as a father. The fact someone said it was supposed to have happened was almost as horrible as it happening right in front of him.

"Jethro," said Ducky walking into the kitchen behind him.

"Ducky he would have raped her,"

"He didn't Jethro. Jethro look at me. You need to stay calm. Being angry is going to upset her more. I'm going to give her a sedative to help her sleep. I suggest you get all of you to the therapist first thing in the morning. As shocking to you as this might be this is a huge shock to her and one that needs to be delt with immediately."

"Jethro, we are leaving," said Jen

"What? No, Jen please stay. I'm going to call the doctor in the morning and we'll go together as a family,"

"No Jethro, I can't keep doing this to her. We are going home. Thank you Ducky for coming over,"

"No problem director. Let me know if you need anything,"

"All I want is my daughter to be safe and not have to keep reliving this horrible thing over and over again. I'm going to take her where you can't hurt her anymore Jethro,"

"Jen calm down and be reasonable. We will deal with this together. Don't shut me out please," said Jethro

"Not right now. I can't do this right now,"

'Damn it Jen! Stop running away from me! I love you and I want to be with you. All I care about is you and Cassie. I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe!"

"Damn you Jethro, all you do is promise what you can't deliver. I never should have agreed to this to begin with,"

"Stop!" said Jethro grabbing her and kissing her. As he let her go she pulled him back.

"Damn you! Damn you Jethro!" screamed Jen falling into his embrace.

"Your safe Jen. Your safe sweetheart," said Jethro holding her as she leaned into him all strength gone.

"Don't leave me Jethro please. Don't leave me. I need you,"

"I am not going anywhere I am right here," said Jethro tears running down his face.


	23. In the right direction together

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad everyone likes the story so far. Don't know where this is going or how far it will go we'll just have to see. DiNozzo father is back next week! Peace.

Jen just stared at Jethro for a brief moment. What was going on was she completely losing it? It wasn't that it felt wrong to be in this position. No it was liberating to hear those words come out of his mouth, but for her to respond the way she did felt really good.

"I meant every word Jen. You mean everything to me. I know that in the past we've gone about this all wrong, but we are different and our situation is different. We can make this work," he said staring into her eyes.

"I know we can. I'm sorry I've been so weird about this. I was just scared of letting you get too close."

"Well don't be. I can't imagine my life without in it," he said kissing her again.

"Whoa, what in the hell is going on?" said Cassie walking into the kitchen seeing her parents practically ready to get busy on the kitchen floor.

"Cassie, sweetheart," said Jen jumping out of Jethro's arms

"I cannot believe this," said Cassie getting angry

"Honey, let us explain," said Jethro

"I said take care of her Dad not freaking have sex with her!" said Cassie turning around going out the front door.

"Cassie," yelled Jethro going after her, but by the time he got there she was gone.

"Jethro,"

"I'll find her Jen. Just stay here in case she comes back," said Jethro grabbing his keys and leaving. He walked the street looking for her but had no luck. He called the team and they said they'd be on the lookout for her. Tony volunteered to come help look. Gibbs said that he should stay put since it was likely that he would be her first place to go. Actually he was confused about the reaction he got from Cassie. He was sure that she had approved of her parents getting together earlier that day, but the reaction he got was far from what he'd thought she wanted. As he was driving around his phone rang.

"Boss, I got her. She's at my apartment. Took a cab here,"

"I'll be right there Tony make sure she doesn't leave," he said hanging up and driving to the apartment. He called Jen and told her where she was. Jethro was angry at the way she left, but he also knew she had a right to be. He just hoped they would be able to talk.

"Hey, thanks for keeping her here,"

"Nowhere else to go. Listen Boss, I know that she ran but she's pretty hurt and confused. You two really getting back together?"

"Not sure on that yet, but we'll see."

"Bedroom,"

Jethro stepped up to the door and knocked no answer.

"Cass, its Dad. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, enter," she called.

Cassie was sitting on the bed holding the pillow to her chest. Her back facing the door. Jethro felt his chest tighten as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Cassie," he said gently

"Dad, how could you?" she said angry

"It's complicated. Your mom and I have been through a lot. We are hurting as much as you are. It was a moment of comfort for us,"

"Should I start picking out your wedding presents?" she said bitterly

"No, but we need to discuss this and what it would mean for us as a family."

"Are you getting back together?"

"We don't know yet. I kind of thought that you wanted us to get together all along,"

"I did, but now I'm not so sure. Not that I haven't dreamed about this my whole life, but seeing what you are like together for long periods of time I guess I get kind of scared,"

"Scared it won't last?"

"Yeah, scared that it would be the one thing that Mom wouldn't be able to handle and I would end up on the other side of the world."

"This is new and scary even for us. We'd take it slow and see what happens. We'd probably date and then get engaged. You know the traditional route. The last thing we'd want is to put you in an uncomfortable position or us. We might find out that it was all based on our emotions over what is happening to you. No matter what though we want you to be happy and Ok with this,"

"I'm sorry I just took off like that."

"You're forgiven, but next time just talk to us"

"Deal,"

"Everything Ok guys?" asked Tony outside the door.

"Yeah we are good Tony," said Jethro opening the door.

"Sorry I just showed up Tony,"

"No problem Cassie. You're welcome here anytime. Make sure though that I'm home. You sure you're OK?" he asked hugging her

"Yeah, have a goodnight Tony," she said walking out the door toward the car.

"Tony, she's going to be just fine,"

"Is she? She told me about Ryan's conversation. Gibbs, I love her and I would do whatever it took to protect her,"

"I know you would, but don't go after the kid. Cassie did ask him and he did tell her. We'll see what happens with the next couple of days. See you at work," said Jethro walking out the door.

They got home and Jen was practically beside herself with worry. She ran out to the car. At first she was pissed at Cassie, but opted to cry instead.

"Mom, I'm OK," said Cassie hugging her

"I love you," said Jen looking at Jethro who smiled at her.

They headed inside and Jen took Cassie upstairs. They talked for awhile before Jen walked back down to join Jethro on the couch. Jethro wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"You two OK now?" he asked

"Yeah, we are. She said that she was happy for us though. She just wanted to make sure I was making a good decision."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. I feel good about it,"

"I told her we'd take it slow. See how it goes,"

"How slow?" said kissing him

"Dating, engagement, wedding."

"How long is this courtship going to last?" asked Jen deepening her kiss.

"Depends," said Jethro

"Yeah, probably a couple of dates wouldn't hurt," said Jen unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, two dates sounds really great," said Jethro unable to control himself anymore.

Jen and Jethro were as careful as possible to not wake Cassie with their love making. Cassie's medications though knocked her out pretty good. The next morning Jen woke up in Jethro's bed with a huge smile on her face. She looked over at him sleeping. She couldn't imagine a more perfect place to be. She slipped out of bed and headed toward the shower.

Jethro lay in bed listening to the shower running. He almost got up and joined her but knew that Cassie would probably walk in on them. He got up and slipped on his pants and shirt. He walked down the hall and check in on Cassie who was still out like a light. He slipped back out and went downstairs to start coffee. Jen joined him a few minutes later.

"Morning," said Jethro kissing her

"Morning," she said sitting down to a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Cassie should start thinking about getting back to school soon,"

"Yeah, I think we'll talk about that today. What time is her appointment?"

"Nine. She should start getting up," said Jethro seeing it was nearly 8.

"You stay I'll go," said Jen kissing him before going upstairs.

Cassie was less than thrilled about getting up. Jen though knew it was important she talk to someone. Cassie got up and got dressed and joined her parents downstairs. Jethro already had coffee and food ready.

"Morning," said Jethro kissing her on the cheek

"Morning," she grumbled.

"What's with the grumpy girl?" asked Jethro

"I really do not want to go talk to someone right now,"

"Sweetheart it's important you deal with the new information,"

"Yeah, sure," she said eating

"We are all going together,"

"So you think you're up to going back to school?" asked her father

"Dad," she groaned

"It's important that you get back to your normal life Cass. I talked to the school and they are willing to let you do half days for a week just til you feel up to a full day. You can't hide in your room forever baby," said Jen

"Why not? I like my room and my bed,"

"Come on eat. We are leaving in twenty minutes," said Jethro getting up from the table. Jen went to get ready and finish a few emails before they left.

"We are doing the right thing right?" asked Jen when Jethro walked in

"We are doing the right thing. She'll understand one day."

They drove to the doctor's office and they talked about what their plan was for the next week. Cassie had her own private session to work through some of the issues she still had about the accident, going back to school, and her parents. She was making tremendous progress.

"As her parents it's important that you left her continue to feel whatever she wants. Does this mean that she goes around growling and snapping at people? No, but it means that she has the right to be angry. The most important thing is to continue to keep the life of communication open. Getting her to talk out her feels is important in understand why and how those feelings are effecting her life. Be her parents and guide her. How are you two handling the latest news?"

"We were shocked to hear her say it. I think we are just so grateful that she wasn't in that position. She's dealing with what did happen and the fact this might have scenario has surfaced it makes it hard for us to move forward," said Jen

"What you need to understand is all your fears are going to come to light. You need to not project them onto Cassie. Realize they are there and filter what's real and what's a possibility. Dwelling on the might have are what stop the recovery process. This is important when she is going back to school. Dad, I know that you are going to want to stop her from dating or even talking to guys, but you can't. Being comfortable around her peers is what she needs to get back. Boys are a source of pain, but beyond that pain will be happiness. Cassie will make the decision on her own when and if she's ready to be around guys. Unfortunately you just have to let it happen. You are going to want to protect her as her parents. What you don't want to do is keep her captive to the fear, and anxiety. Be happy for her and support her. Don't make her second guess herself. Be reassuring to her and yourselves. Cassie says that you two are probably getting back together?"

"We are still discussing it,"

"Is this a mutual decision?"

"Yes," said Jen smiling

"Good, but I want you to know that at the end of the shock, fear, anxiety is the reality of real life again. Don't be surprised if this sort of mutual affection of comfort at the moment doesn't hold when all is said and done. Don't give Cassie hope for something that at the end of the day may not be there," said the therapist.

"We will keep that in mind," said Jethro

"You are doing a wonderful job. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call," said the therapist.

"Thank you," said Jen as they made their way out of the office. Cassie was in the waiting room. She was talking to another patient who was a girl about her age. She looked happy.

"Hey sweetie you ready?" asked Jen

"Yeah, you two OK?"

"Sweetheart, we are fine. You need to stop worrying about us so much. Just be you Ok? Come on let's go see what the team is doing," said Jethro wrapping his arms around both Jen and Cassie.


	24. Birds, bees, and parents

_**So I have no idea where this chapter came from. Words and ideas just kind of flowed out of my head and onto the paper. If it seems strange just go with it. It seems my DiNozzo has come out to play this week! Head slap!**_

Both Jen and Jethro had to work part of the day so Cassie went with them. They were still not letting her go on her own for right now. They weren't sure what was going to happen with Erik's parents. They arrived to bullpen and greeted by Tony who gave Cassie a really big hug. Cassie hugged him back. She noticed that something was wrong.

"Tony, something's up," said Cassie reading his body language.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs looking at him worried.

"It's Erik's father he wants to talk to you. He's in the conference room," whispered Tony in his ear.

"Cassie, go with your Mom to her office please. Tony with me," said Jethro giving Jen a look she knew that he was serious.

"Come on Cassie, let's go discuss going back to school," said Jen. The rest of the team was not in the bullpen so Cassie had no reason to stall.

Tony went with Gibbs to the conference room. On the way Tony filled him in on what he knew of the reason for the visit which wasn't much. Tony asked Gibbs if he would rather have him talk to the father, but Jethro said he was fine. This was all part of the recovery process. Gibbs instructed Tony to go back to work with the rest of the team. Reluctantly he left Gibbs and Erik's father to talk. Gibbs steeled himself for what was behind the door. Having just walked out the therapist office his mindset was still in a fairly good place, but he doubted that it would stay that way for long.

"Hi, Mr. Miller, what brings you here?" asked Jethro sitting down in the chair across the table to avoid temptation.

"I'm here to let you know that I will not have you going around spreading vicious rumors about my son to his friends. A friend of my son informed me that he believes that Erik abused Cassie. He said he was at your house and talking to her? I don't know what kind of lies you have been telling your daughter, but I will not stand for it. I've already petitioned the school board in denying your daughter to return to the school and you can expect to hear from my attorney about a restraining order against you and your daughter. Stay away from my family Mr. Gibbs," said Erik's father leaving the room. Jethro was fuming mad and slammed his hand into the table. Who the hell was he to go around yelling at him for what his son put his daughter through? There was a knock on the door and it was Jenny.

"Jethro, everything OK?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Apparently the boy who talked to Cassie the other day went back to Erik's parents and they think we are spreading vicious rumors about their son. They are pressing charges against us and petitioning the school board to get Cassie kicked out of school,"

"They can't do that Jethro. The school board members aren't going to kick her out just because his parents are grieving. Cassie's a good student and the board members know us. Hey, even if she changes schools at least she'll get a fresh start. She does want to go back, but she's scared to. I have a meeting in MTAC this afternoon. I sent Cassie down to Abby's,"

"We don't tell her about this unless we have to," said Jethro

"Agreed," said Jen

Downstairs Abby was doing her best to entertain Cassie which wasn't hard since Cassie absolutely adored Abby as an older sister. Abby was the person that she could talk to without concern about her saying anything to her father. Mostly Abby saw things for what they were. Cassie was able to talk to Abby without all the judgment that came from her 'brothers' or father or mother. Abby was different. Abby of course knew that if it was something life threatening she'd tell Gibbs first thing.

"Hey giblet talk to me. What's going on? How are you doing with everything?" asked Abby as she worked through the latest forensic evidence.

"They are going OK I suppose. Therapy actually isn't that bad, but it just seems redundant. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything,"

"How do you know when the right time is to you know...move on..." said Cassie

"You mean in terms of guys?" asked Abby getting a nod.

"I mean I get that he hurt me and well, I still have these feelings toward him, but how soon is too soon?"

"There is no right or wrong answer. You'll feel it. Cass, don't force yourself to get over what happened. The wounds are deep and need time to heal."

"I know, but I don't want to be the victim anymore. I mean I see the way people look at me like poor her,"

"You'll know because it will feel right. You know that feeling you get when a guy just looks at you and you can't help but smile?"

"I do,"

"That's when you'll know you can move on. It will feel like nothing else. Nobody expects you to just start over tomorrow. Actually I was thinking if you're up to it having a girl's night at my place. Just you, Ziva, and me. We can talk and you can ask questions about anything,"

"Yeah, I'd like that,"

"How is everything else? The director and your Dad behaving together?"

"If you minus making out in the kitchen and possibly getting back together then yeah we're one big happy family"

"They are thinking about marriage?"

"I don't know about that but definitely dating. I know hinky right?"

"You want them to get together?"

"I thought at first it would be cool, but the more I think about it I'm scared it will drive them further apart,"

"You talked to Gibbs about all this?"

"I don't know really what I'm supposed to say?"

"Be honest. They'll respect you for it,"

"Hey Abs, what do you got for me? Hi, sweetie," said Jethro kissing Cassie

"Hi Dad," said Cassie going back to the homework while Abby and Gibbs talked about the case. After Gibbs left Cassie and Abby talked until McGee came down to help with some of the material. The rest of the day was uneventful as the team worked through the case. They solved in by 11pm. Cassie had fallen asleep on the futon in Abby's office. Jen was finishing up some work in the office before heading home. She met Jethro in the squadroom.

"Almost finished?" asked Jen

"Yeah, just about. How was your day?" he asked as she sat on his lap.

"It was pretty good. I didn't have to hurt anyone. How about you did it get any better?"

"Yeah it did. We caught the bad guy,"

"Always a plus," said Jen kissing him.

"Dad's going home tomorrow," said Jethro

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I mean he can't leave the store for too long. Cassie's going to miss him,"

"Where is Cass?" asked Jen

"She's downstairs sleeping. I should go wake her," said Jethro

"Let her sleep some more. You know the office is empty there is nobody here," said Jen kissing his face while running her hands over his chest.

"Madam Director, are you saying what I think your saying,"

"I'm not saying anything Agent Gibbs," she smiled at him

"Isn't this breaking the Agency rules?"

"I am the director. Am I going to have to order you Agent Gibbs?" she said nibbling on his ear.

"God, Jen, I don't remember you being quite this amorous then again you never could pace yourself," said Jethro

"Not the squad room. My office," said Jen pulling away

"Elevator," said Jethro as he stumbled to follow her.

While they were playing agent and director in the office DiNozzo came back to the office. He had forgotten something in his desk. He saw the Gibb's stuff was still at his desk. He decided to go see if he was downstairs. He went into the lab and found Cassie asleep. Gently he woke her. Cassie was confused.

"Tony? Why are you here and where is everyone? How long have I been here?"

"It's almost 12 and where is your father? He's stuff is still upstairs,"

"I don't know maybe in MTAC. Come on let's go find him," said Cassie walking out of the lab.

Tony and Cassie went upstairs and went into MTAC to find it dark. They checked all the conference rooms and didn't find him.

"You think he went to get coffee?"

"No, but mom should still be here too? We did come together,"

"I'll go check her office," said Tony

"Um Tony, wait. Why don't you call Dad first," said Cassie grossed out by the idea of walking in on her parents having sex in the office. Bad enough seeing them kissing at home.

"Cassie, something I should know?"

"Just call him first," said Cassie

Tony called his cell phone and after about seven rings he finally answered somewhat out of breath.

"Boss, hi, your daughter is looking for you,"

"I'll be right there. Are you at the office?"

"I'm standing in the squad room with Cassie. I came back to grab something out of my desk. Is the director with you?"

"I'll be right there," said Gibbs hanging up. He looked at Jen and laughed.

"Jethro, this is not funny!" said Jen scrambling to find her clothes.

"Come on Jen it's Tony. Just wait about 15 minutes and I'll take Cassie to the car," said Jethro pulling on his clothes.

"Next time we leave the kid at home," said Jen kissing him.

"Yeah and lock the door," said Jethro walking out of the office.

He checked himself over to make sure it wasn't obvious he'd just had sex with his boss and headed downstairs.

"Boss, the director still here?"

"Um no, you can go Tony. Cassie you ready?" asked Jethro grabbing his gun and coat.

"Yeah, and what do you mean Mom isn't here?"

"Come on let's go. Wait; hang on, Tony, would you take Cassie home? I have to make stop on my way. Cassie should get some sleep," said Jethro

"No problem boss," said Tony looking at Cassie who kind of looked disgusted at her father.

Jethro stood in the parking lost before calling Jen to come out. He told her he sent Cassie home with Tony. Jen walked out to the car. She was absolutely glowing.

"Damn that was too close Jethro. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You didn't seem to mind fifteen minutes ago!" he said smirking at her as he got into the car.

They drove to the house and Tony's car was not there. They walked into the house and Jethro went to see if Cassie was in bed and found it empty.

"She must have gone home with Tony," said Jen.

"That's fine. Just means more alone time,"

"Jethro, and you say I can't pace myself," she laughed kissing him.

Meanwhile Tony and Cassie were sitting at the apartment. Tony hadn't missed a single cue of Cassie's that something was wrong. He wasn't sure, but it probably had to do with her father most likely.

"Cass, hey, what's wrong," said Tony sitting on the couch.

"Nothing,"

"Cassie, come on, I know something is bothering you,"

"They are getting back together Tony,"

"They..oh...my...god. I mean I always suspected, but wait. They told you this?"

"I caought them making out in the living room remember?"

"Right, so they confirmed it?"

"Yeah they did. It's weird though. They are acting like teenagers. My parents are dating each other,"

"Oh..." laughed Tony realizing what happened back at the office.

"Don't even Tony," said Cassie

"I thought that you wanted them to get together?" asked Tony confused

"I did, but not if they are going to act like I don't exist. Who knows how long I would have stayed in the lab if you hadn't come along. It's like they don't see anything except for themselves."

"Cassie they love each other and you know they love you. So they got caught up in the moment. I'm sure it happened with Erik,"

"Yeah, but I'm 15 Tony I have no one else to take care of but me. I'm supposed to oogle and as you say observe the opposite sex like..." she said as Tony put his hand over her mouth.

"OK, don't ever repeat what I say out loud. Make me seem shallow,"

"Hey you said it,"

"OK, I get it that you are uncomfortable with Mom and Dad dating, but Cassie you want them to be happy like they want you to be happy,"

"Yeah but I don't want to see or hear all of it,"

"Neither would I. Listen, if you want I'll talk to your Dad. See what's going on and if I can get him to snap out of his love sick puppy thing with the director. You should get some sleep,"

"Am I being selfish?"

"Why?"

"I do want them to be happy. Just because I'm not doesn't mean they should not be. I don't want them to think I don't,"

"Cassie listen they will get it trust me. Now go get some sleep," said Tony.

"I cannot believe I just talked to you about my parents having sex. EW!" said Cassie going to bed.

"Yeah, that was not all that cool. I can't believe I just..."

"Goodnight Tony!" yelled Cassie not wanting to hear it.


	25. Peace and love

Despite all of their eagerness to be alone Jen and Jethro found that a night without Cassie was really hard to handle. Jethro couldn't sleep so he went down to the basement to work on the boat. A few hours passed and soon Jen was down there with him. Jen just watched Jethro work without saying a word. Jethro knew what Jen was thinking. He seemed to always to know what she was thinking.

"You know that she's just as safe with DiNozzo as she is here," said Jethro breaking the silence.

"What you are you a mind reader now?"

"Nope just yours," said Jethro pouring her a glass of bourbon.

"I guess this gut wrenching feeling will eventually leave?" asked Jen staring him.

"Nope, you just learn to live with it," laughed Jethro

"How the hell are we going to let her go to college if we can't manage one night without her?"

"I think she needed a break from us. This can't exactly be easy for her to watch her parents who usually fight to be dating. I've been thinking about what the therapist said today about this just being a rush of adrenaline for us," said Jethro

"You really think that is all this is?" asked Jen nervously

"Hell if I know Jen. I know that I've never stopped loving you. You remember the night you walked down here in the green dress?"

"Yeah you had a hard time talking,"

"I couldn't get over how beautiful you looked. I just couldn't say it at the time."

"I never stopped loving you,"

"I guess I was afraid that the image I wanted to portray to the rest of department had to be strong like a male predecessor. I've always wanted to be a strong female influence. I guess proving myself became an obsession."

"It wasn't wrong at the time Jen. You were goal oriented. You had a dream and you went for it. I wasn't going to hold you back."

"Truth be told Jethro you scared the hell out of me. I've always said it was the job I had to do, but I was terrified of who I was when I was with you."

"Now?"

"Now, I'm older wiser. I've seen you at your best and your worst. We've created a life together. Our daughter will forever bond us. I trust you Jethro. I trust you with everything that I am."

"You're not afraid of becoming wife number 5?"

"Jethro, I'm your partner. I'm not a number I wouldn't ever fit in that category."

"Now that you mention it Jen I am worried about Cassie. You think that we should be getting a lawyer involved with Erik's parents?"

"Not yet. I think we let them go. I'm ready to just move on. Cassie going to have to move on so we should to,"

"Are you breaking up with me again?"

"No, I'm just saying we let it go."

"What bout the guys?"

"What about them?"

"I don't trust them,"

"You have to trust your daughter Jethro. If you trust her to know what's right and wrong it will be OK,"

"Come on let's get some sleep," said Jethro turning off the lights.

"I wish she would call," said Jen holding into him as they made their way up the stairs.

Meanwhile back at Tony's place Tony was sitting up. He wanted to sleep, but something kept nagging at him. He found himself calling Ziva. Ziva surprisingly answered his call. The sound of her voice made him feel better.

"Tony,"

"Ziva, did I wake you?"

"No, everything OK?"

"Yeah I just needed to hear your voice."

"How's Cassie?"

"Asleep."

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you ever forgave your father for what he'd put you through?"

"I am not sure what this has to do with anything Tony."

"I just am trying to figure out how I'm supposed to forgive what was done to Cassie. He abused her and hurt her. He made her cry. What part of him deserves forgiving?"

"The part that loved her. Tony, he had to at once point seen something in her. Not that part the made him crazy, but the part that made him love. He saw something in her that overpowered him. Things happen that we cannot try and explain. People have alternative motives. His father is probably abusive to his mother. Cassie will be OK and so will you,"

"What about you?"

"I'm Ok Tony because I have you."

"Good night Ziva,"

"Goodnight Tony,"

Cassie couldn't sleep either. Part of her wanted to go crawl in next to Tony to feel safe. The nightmares had become significantly less, but part of her didn't trust the dark. The dark is what held her captive to the fear of her past. As she sat awake she took out a piece of paper and started writing a letter. It wasn't a letter to Erik's parents, but more to him. If she could find away to put into words the way she felt about their relationship she might be able to let it go.

_Dear Erik, I am writing this letter because I cannot say out loud everything that I want. My heart aches because you are gone, but it also aches because pf the pain I feel knowing you hurt me emotionally and physically. I know that my father says saying your sorry is a sign of weakness, but I will allow it this once. I am sorry that you had to have your life taken from you so tragically. I am sorry for whatever pain was in your heart. I don't know that I forgive you for everything you did, but I am trying to move forward. You showed your true colors in rage when you hit me and in what you said, but you also held me captive to those words of empathy and sympathy. You were my captor with kindness and hatred . Ironically I almost have to thank you for what you did. You've giving me strength to be a better person and to help others who might be suffering from the sort of pain I have. You've shown me that love isn't always black and white as the world likes to think. I know that people find love in all the wrong places, but I also know that love is something that if you nurture it can be a beautiful thing. My parents are an example of love that conquers all. They have been in denial for years about their true feelings. I've always known they never really got over each other, but I know that it's a love that is true. They have a connection that spans lifetimes. They are not perfect b any means, but they are what I wish for you. I wish that you would have found that love within yourself that was gentle and pure. I know that you had it in you, but it was not given enough care to grow. Someday Erik I may forgive you, but for now I will just say goodbye and thank you for teaching me that love isn't always neat and tidy. Cassie._

After writing the letter Cassie folded it and went to sleep. This time though she wasn't woken by nightmares. This time she was dreaming of her parents and all the people who she had in her life that loved her. She saw the love between people that endured heartache and pain. The kind of love that she would someday have with a guy who loved her because she deserved to be given peace and serenity.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning at Tony's apartment he got up and got ready to go into work. He somehow had to convince Cassie to get up and he would drop her off at home on the way. Despite their awkward conversation they managed to not be too uncomfortable. Actually Tony loved having Cassie around. When she was younger he would spend one night a week with her at his apartment just the two of them. Since she discovered boys though it hadn't been the same.

"What do you say we re-instate the old one night a week gig?" asked Tony handing her milk.

"That would be nice. I miss this place, but you sure that you have time? I don't want to interrupt your social life,"

"These days it's not all that social. I figured that you could use a break from Mom and Dad. Did you call them last night and let them know where you were?"

"No, but considering that I left with you and they didn't call you to find out where I was…"

"They must be sick or something," said Tony knowing full well how strict they were with Cassie most of the time.

"I think I'm going back to school next week," said Cassie

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, it will be nice to be with friend again. Could we maybe make a stop before we head home?"

"Sure as long as it's not too far out of the way,"

"I have something I want to drop off," said Cassie

"Yeah, we should get going though. Call your parents in the car and let them know you're on your way home that way they'll be decent," smirked Tony

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" said Cassie going to the bedroom to grab her bag and the letter.

Meanwhile back at the Gibbs household Jethro was swearing at the alarm next to the bed. He looked over at Jen sleeping. He wished that he could spend all day in bed with her. Then his mind wondered to Cassie. She hadn't called all night and neither had Tony. He hoped they hadn't gotten into trouble. Despite his best effort he pulled himself out of the warm bed and into the bathroom to shave and shower. He let Jen sleep as he went downstairs to start the coffee and breakfast. His cell phone rang and he answered it. The person on the other end was Tony.

"Hey Boss, listen don't worry I have Cassie,"

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, she is OK. I just wanted to call and give you a heads up. We are at the cemetery."

"Tony!" said Jethro upset.

"No, boss she brought me here. I didn't realize what was going on until we got here,"

"Why did she want to go?"

"I'm not sure, but she was really happy this morning almost serene,"

"I'll be there in twenty,"

"No, boss, don't. Listen I think she wanted to talk to him. I better go she's on her way to the car," he said hanging up.

"Tony!" said Jethro as Jen walked into the kitchen

"Jethro, what's wrong?" asked Jen

"That was Tony. He and Cassie are at the cemetery."

"What? Why would he?"

"She took him there. They are on their way here. Let's just see what she says. Maybe she really did want to see him alone. He said they had a really great conversation last night and that she was calm this morning. Maybe she had a breakthrough,"

Tony waited until they were on the road again to ask Cassie what her reason for the stop was. He knew that she would open up to him more than her parents.

"Cassie, you OK?"

"I'm fine Tony."

"Why did you want to stop?"

"I realized that the only way to let go of Erik was to make peace with him. I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote him a letter. I wanted to put my feelings on paper. It actually helped. I just wish he was here so I could tell it to his face."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Really good, I think I can let it go or at least stop beating my head against the wall over it. I realized that as much as he hurt me that he had to of had pain of his own. There was part of him that wanted out and he wasn't able to verbally acknowledge it. This probably sounds really messed up,"

"Not really. I understand that you have to let him go in your own way. Just know that your parents are there for you too and so am I,"

"I shouldn't have tricked you but I figured you'd pull a Dad and not let me,"

"Actually I'm glad you went. Shows your ready,"

"You think they'll freak out I went without them?"

"At first, but once they realize you did and you feel good about they'll calm down. If that doesn't work just tell them they are acting like horny teenagers and you're more of an adult," he laughed

"Tony! You are going to get me grounded!" she said punching him in the arm.

They pulled up to the house. Jethro had to keep Jen from running out to the car and killing Tony and giving away the fact they knew. Cassie hugged Tony and told him that she would do their movie night. He waved to the rents before high tailing it out of there. The last thing he wanted was the two of them breathing down his neck.

"Hi, sweetie," said Jethro hugging her.

"Hi Daddy,"

"Hi honey," said Jen

"You guys going to work today?"

"Yeah, go put your thing away and come back down here," said Jethro

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Maybe," said Jethro

"Jet, don't scare her!" said Jen

"Well, I'm kind of mad she didn't call us,"

"You are not. You loved the alone time," she said kissing him.

Cassie put her bag in her room and walked downstairs. She sat on the couch with her parents.

"I feel like a suspect,"

"First of all, what's the rule when you leave the house overnight?" asked Jethro

"I have to call at least once," said Cassie rolling her eyes. Sometimes her parents were so parental.

"Hey, don't' roll your eyes miss," said Jen

"You were with Tony, who is fine, but it would be nice if you called to say goodnight. We assumed that was where you were, but we got home you were not in your room and it scared us,"

"Dad, I realized I should have called, but I just wanted some space,"

"Ok, that's fine, but just because all this has happened rules still apply. Anything you'd like to tell us?"

"I figured some things out last night at Tony's,"

"Like what?"

"First of all; I love you guys and I want you to be happy. I also want you to know I am kind of weirded out by the two of you acting like teenagers, but as long as you're happy it's fine by me. I do have on request,"

"Anything," said Jen

"Cool it on the PDA. I mean kissing is fine, but leave the groping for the bedroom,"

"We can manage that," said Jethro suddenly getting nervous as Jen stifled a laugh.

"What else did you realize last night?"

"That I am ok with Erik. Not like completely ok, but I know what he did to me was wrong. He didn't know how to express his emotions other than physically, but that I can move on without him. I don't forgive him yet, but I want to move forward so I'm letting me go for now. I actually wrote him a letter and this morning before I came home I had Tony drive to his grave site,"

"Honey we would have taken you," said Jen almost crying

"I know and I will go with you, but this was kind of something I wanted to do alone. I didn't want to wait and get cold feet. I figured his parents wouldn't know this way."

"What did you do with the letter?"

"I stuck it in some of the flowers that had been placed at the grave. There is one more thing. Tony and I have decided to re-instate the one night a week movie and pizza at his place just the two of us,"

"That sound great sweetheart. You seem to have everything figured out," said Jethro

"Not everything Dad. I am still kind of worried about school,"

"Hey, if you want to change schools honey it's OK,"

No, but I wondered if you'd do me a favor?"

"What baby?"

"This sounded so much cooler in my head, but would one of you go with me?"

"Oh, sweetheart, we can't really go with you we have to work, but what if we had one agent spend the day with you?"

"Yeah that would be good. Can I pick who it is?"

"Um, well," said Jen hesitantly

"Not DiNozzo," said Jethro

"I was thinking McGee actually,"

"Yeah, I think that's an excellent choice," said Jen letting out the breath she'd been holding. McGee wouldn't be embarrassing to have at school and wouldn't act like he was the next big thing.

"Can I be excused?"

"Sure," said Jen.

"What just happened?" asked Jethro once Cassie was out of ear shot.

"I have absolutely no idea. I'm glad she's growing, but she did it without our help Jethro,"

"Maybe we shouldn't let her spend too much time with Tony. His smarts are starting to wear off on her," he teased.

"Oh Jethro, she has to grow up sometime,"

"Not right now though and not without me," he said walking toward the kitchen.

"She'll be sixteen in a few months and want a car,"

"I'll let her drive the challenger but only to school and home. No more than one kid in the car with her. Are you trying to depress me Jen?"

"No, just letting you know that you can't hold on forever,"

"We'll just see about that."

"Mom!" called Cassie from the stairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Jen walking over

"I need to wash my clothes for school. Can we go shopping this weekend? I don't have anything to wear!"

"Ok, we'll go shopping, but you have two closets of clothes. Maybe we should go through them and get rid of the ones you don't wear anymore,"

"OK, but I really have to look amazing," she said going back to her room

"What was that all about?" asked Jethro grabbing his keys

"She has to look fabulous for school on Monday."

"Teenagers, did you tell her to look in her closet?"

"Yeah, but you know us girls always have to be one step ahead of the fashion trend these days," laughed Jen seeing Jethro's eyes flash dollar signs using his credit card.

"As long as it's age appropriate,"

"Fishnets, short shorts, six inch heels, and low cut top. You know you're an amazing Dad, Jethro," said Jen pretending to write all this down.

"How do think that after everything we've been through you can make jokes about her dressing attire?"

"I thought I was uptight. Go to work," she said kissing him

"Yeah, crazy hormonal women," he muttered.

"Testosterone pigs!" said Jen waving to him.

"Mom!" yelled Cassie

"I'm coming," she said walking up the stairs.

"I can't find my sweatshirt the one Tony gave me Mom,"

"Honey it was on you in the crash. They had to cut it off of you to get your out of the car," said Jen waiting for her to freak out

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to steal another one from him. I am guessing my USMC shirt was on me too?"

"Sorry. Daddy's got another on in his drawer. You want me to go get it?"

"Please, wait!" she said now almost crying as she reached for the necklace that wasn't on her neck

"My dog tags," said Cassie looking at her mom. Cassie got them from Jethro years ago. One as from Jethro from when he was a marine and one he had made just for her. She had never taken them off since she got them when she was seven.

"Hang on a minute; I might have them in the bag from the hospital. Just hang on," said Jen going down the hall to the bedroom. She looked for the bag and found the necklace with the dog tags.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, they are right here. You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I just really didn't want to lose these. I've never taken them off since he gave them to me,"

"You're Ok with the cemetery trip?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see the site. I probably should have just told Tony, but I was afraid he wouldn't let me,"

"We just want to protect you is all. You and Tony seem to be back to your old habits,"

"Yeah, I missed him. I guess I kind of forgot about him when I hit puberty,"

"Well, you'll have time to make-up. I'm heading to the office. Grandpa left this morning. Do you want me to see if the neighbors will come over or you want to come in with me?"

"I still have homework to do. I think I just want to stay here,"

"Ok, but you can call and we'll come and get you if you don't want to be alone,"

"Thanks Mom,"

Jen reluctantly left the house. Cassie sat upstairs for awhile unable to concentrate on anything expect school next week. She wondered if her friend even remembered her anymore. Not really wanting to do her homework she walked downstairs. She didn't want to watch T.V. and the basement was out of the question since she knew her father would kill her for being down there unsupervised. Since it was nice outside maybe she'd take a walk. She grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet and her shoes. She grabbed her cell phone and headed out.

Cassie had no real plan she just figured she'd walk around the block until she got tired. She'd see if she was up to going as far as the park a few blocks over. Cassie's phone buzzed a few times with text messages from Abby and Tony about how she was doing today. Cassie messaged back they should probably be working. She was not surprised when her father sent one telling her to stop harassing his agents. As she continued to walk she noticed some of the neighborhood kids were out. It was almost the weekend they probably ditched school today.

"Hey look it's Cassie Gibbs. I haven't seen you around in awhile. Thought you transferred to some military school,"

"Troy, she's too smart to go there. After all she's a federal agent's daughter. Didn't you know that she kills people for a living and gets away with it?" said Scott the other kid. Cassie hated both of these guys because they were friend with Erik, but they were jerks. Both guys were on the football team and thought they were the toughest guys ever. Cassie just crossed the street and kept walking. They followed her. She had her hand in her pocket and her finger on the call button in case they tried anything.

"What are you too good to talk to us now Cassie? You know I never thought of you as a killer, but I guess beauty hides a lot," said Troy

"I heard that Erik's parents are suing your parents. They should you know. I mean you got their son killed. Erik always said you were an easy target. Come on Cassie want to show me some skin?" asked Scott grabbing her arm. Cassie pulled away from him.

"OOO she's got fire. No wonder Erik slept with her. Bet you're a hellcat in bed,"

"Back off both of you," said Cassie stopping and turning on them. She wished she had her knife with her.

"Dang, can't take a joke?"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at them.

"Wow, she's got guts. Hey Troy what do you say we show her a good time?" asked Scott

"Yeah, Cassie, apparently Erik didn't teach you any manners," said Troy slapping her across the face. Cassie went to fight back, but Scott was right there with a blow to her face knocking her unconscious. She had managed to hit the send button on her phone which was directly sent to Tony's cell.


	27. Revenge is sweet or is it?

Cassie woke up in the grass. Her face hurt. She slowly got up. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. She called Tony back and told him that she needed him at the house and not to tell her parents. When he didn't answer she headed toward her house. She was not going to be the victim to this shit anymore. This time they would pay. Once she got home she went to the safe and unlocked it. The spare gun her parents kept in it was there. She took it out and went to the bathroom to change. She saw the bruise on her face and the cut where she'd been hit. She fought back tears as she cleaned the blood off.

"Hey Tony, where you going?"

"I have to go help a friend. Tell Gibbs I shouldn't be long," said Tony leaving with his coat and gun.

"That was weird," said McGee

"Yeah, wonder where he's going?" asked Ziva

Tony raced through the street to the house. He pulled up and let himself in. He was careful as he entered not to scare Cassie. He noticed the safe had been opened. He walked through the living room.

"Cassie," said Tony walking through. He saw the basement light on. He heard a gunshot and raced down. He found Cassie sitting against the wall gun pointed in front of her. Target on the opposite wall.

"Cassie, whatever it is we can talk through it," said Tony approaching her.

"I don't want to talk anymore Tony. I want revenge," she said facing him. He sucked in a breath at her face.

"Who did this?" said Tony reaching for the gun to take it from her.

"Those bastards they think I'm just going to let them do this to me?" she said yelling waving the gun around

"Cassie, you can't go shooting people. Let's call the police and handle it. What happened? Did they come here?"

"I was out on the street. I wanted to go for a walk. They attacked me because they are the henchmen to Erik. Bet he taught them all his damn moves. I won't be the victim Tony. They are going to pay for this," said Cassie heading toward the stairs, but Tony blocked her path which made her more determined and angry.

"Let the police handle it. Cassie, you need to get looked at," said Tony seeing the swelling getting worse.

"They think they are so tough," said Cassie still holding the gun.

"Give me the gun Cass,"

"They think they can hurt me! Screw them! Tony, they are bastards!" screamed Cassie as he grabbed the gun from her.

"I got you," said Tony holding her. He led her upstairs. He put the gun back and grabbed her coat and put her in the car. He called Tim and Ziva and told them to get Gibbs to autopsy ASAP. Cassie just stared out the window. Tony led her through the back evidence garage to autopsy. Ducky was just as shocked at Cassie as Tony was. Tony left to get Gibbs. He met him as they were coming off the elevator.

"What's going on Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"It's Cassie Boss. She called and asked for me to come and get her. I found her at the house with the spare gun in the basement. Two of erik's friend jumped her outside," said Tony as Gibbs raced past him to go see Cassie. McGee and Ziva both stood with Tony outside of autopsy. They asked Tony what happened. He could hardly talk to them and headed upstairs. They followed knowing Tony would probably do anything to help Cassie even take out those two guys with his bare hands.

"McGee, find out where these two kids live now!" said Tony.

"Tony we have to call the police," said Ziva

"Not this time. This is personal," said Tony.

Downstairs Ducky was dressing her wounds while Gibbs looked on. He wanted to ask her but was scared what she would do if he pushed her.

"What happened Cassie?" asked Jethro

"Two of Erik's friends attacked me on the street while I was walking. I didn't see it coming,"

"Who are they?"

"Troy Evans and Scott Parks. They were friend with Erik football players," said Cass.

"I will take care of this Cass," said Gibbs

"I want to be there when you talk to them," said Cassie the fire in her eyes like Jethro had never seen

"Observation only. Fill out the report with McGee," said Gibbs walking with her to the elevator.

"What do we have?" barked Jethro to his team

"Troy Evan, junior, honor student, friends with Erik. Suspended for starting an attack on another student. No other records. Scott Parks, junior, same as Evan. How do you want to handle this?" asked McGee

"I want them brought in separately. I need to go talk to Jenny. Tony, do not touch them," said Gibbs knowing that He would physically do it if left alone with them. Abby was talking with Cassie downstairs trying to calm her down.

"You know that your father will handle this right?"

"He shouldn't have to this is my fight Abs. I want them to look them in the eye when they say that they planned to rape me!"

"Cassie, what exactly were you doing with the gun at the house?"

"I was going to go over to the house and threaten them with it. Abby, what is wrong with me? I feel like I'm going crazy,"

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. We are going to help you through this." Said Abby hugging her.

Jethro told Jen what happened. She got mad but only long enough to breakdown and cry. Jethro knew that Cassie wanted revenge as did he, but he had to be smart about this. They all had to make sure it was going to stick this time.

"Jethro, where is my daughter?'

"With Abby. Tony found her in the basement having target practice. Maybe you should take her home,"

"You told her that you would let her watch the interrogation?"

"Observe. I don't want this to be all about revenge for her. I also don't want her getting upset."

"Jethro, she got attacked by those two kids. I would be upset."

"Your right, but she cannot have any contact with them Jen. It's her word against there's. Tony and McGee are waiting," said Jethro leaving the office.


	28. Battle begins

"Boss, they are in interrogation 1 and 2. I sent McGee and Ziva to process the scene with Metro. Where is Cassie?" asked Tony as Gibbs walked out of Jen's office.

"With Abs. Jenny's taking her home,"

"How do you want to do this?" asked Tony as they approached the rooms.

"We interrogate them and then hope one of them slips. McGee, get those emails?"

"Yeah right here,"

"Ok, let's do this," said Gibbs going in.

"Why exactly am I here?" asked Troy.

"Your here for harassment of a federal agents daughter. You're also here because you been plotting her death,"

"You have no proof."

"Right, well let's see Troy is it? I believe you go to school with Cassie Gibbs?" said Jethro sitting down across the table.

"Yeah I know her,"said Troy said his feet on the table cocky smile all over his face.

"Well, take a look at these and tell me _this_ wasn't your handy work all over her face!" yelled Jethro throwing the pictures on the table.

"Gee, that's horrible, but I haven't seen Cassie in a few weeks. What else you got?"

"How about emails? I believe this dated a week ago says, Erik's latest bitch Cassie better keep her mouth shut or I will shut her up myself."

"Dude, I was pissed Erik got killed,"

"How about this one? I have a plan to make sure Cassie is no longer a problem for guy at school. Make her our bitch for life,"

"You have no idea what that means. Cassie thinks she's top shit. She walks around like she's better than everyone. The only reason any guy ever dated her was to shut her up. I wonder how many guys she's spread her legs for,"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Gibbs slamming his hand on the table.

"A word Agent!," said Jenny opening the door. Gibbs got up and left the room. Tony walked out of his interrogation looking just about as angry.

"I think that Ziva and McGee are going to finish these interviews. Both of you are out of control. Your daughter would like a word with you before we leave," said Jen glaring at Jethro. Tony ducked by Jen as she went to smack him. Cassie was sitting in the squad room looking quite down. Her face was slowly returning to normal despite the bruising.

"Hey, baby," said Jethro hugging her.

"Come home with us Daddy," said Cassie groggy from the pain medication Ducky gave her.

"Sweetie I can't leave quite yet, but Mom will stay with you. I'm sure you can grab a movie on the way home. Listen sweetheart, I will get you justice I promise. Did they say anything to you?"

"Just that I deserved what I got. I shouldn't have led Erik on. I wouldn't have gone out if I knew,"

"I know, but from now on we just have to be more careful. I'll call you later OK?"

"Jethro please be careful. I really don't want you in jail," said Jen kissing him

"I'll do my best."

"Where's Tony?"

"Right here," said Tony grabbing a bag from behind his desk.

"Tony, thanks," she said hugging him

"Anything for you Cassie-girl. I got you something,"

"Oh Tony he's so awesome," said Cassie pulling out the stuffed dog. It practically came up to her waist.

"He'll keep you safe while I'm not around."

"Thanks, T," she said kissing him

"What are you going to name him?"

"Ziva," she giggled. Tony's face fell and everyone laughed.

"I already have Tony the tiger,"

"We'll work on it," said Jen helping Cassie to the elevator.

"I love you," said Jethro kissing them both as the they got on the doors shut.

"They gone?"

"Yup, let's go back in there and kick some teenage butt," said Jethro high fiving Tony.

"Seriously boss we have to teach you the new lingo," said Tony rolling his eyes and following.

Ziva and McGee finished interviewing them and got the same responses from them that Gibbs and Tony got. Metro said that they had blood from the fight, but nothing as far as a weapon. They were going to go the kids' houses to get anything else they could. The parents were on their way to NCIS. Gibbs was not looking forward to meeting their parents. If the kids were anything like the parents it was going to be a very, very, long day. Lucky for Jethro Jenny called him and told him that she needed him to come home. He didn't ask why he just left. As much as he wanted to kill those kids his own kid need him more.

"Jen!" yelled Jethro walking into the house full of determination to fix whatever the problem was.

"In here Jet," said Jenny in the kitchen. Jenny was sitting at the kitchen table. There were some papers on it and Jethro noticed as he got closer that there was also something else.

"Jen!" said Jethro gasping at the sight of the blood.

"It was on the front of the house when I went to get the mail. This was laying by the front step," said Jen opening the bag which contains the remnants of some animal.

"Ok, well we get rid of this before Cass sees," said Jethro grabbing the dead animal bag and walking to the back door and out to the shed where the trash can was. He took some deep breaths before heading inside.

"Jethro, what are we going to do and how the hell did this get like this?"

"I have no idea, but I want you and Cassie out of here immediately. I don't know how ugly this is going to get, but the less she has to endure the better,"

"Where do you want us to go and how are we going to convince Cassie to even leave?"

"I'll go," said Cassie in the doorway.

"Sweetheart," said Jenny wiping away her tears.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just please make it stop," said Cassie crying.

"Cassie, we'll make it stop I promise you," said Jethro hugging her.

"They've been sending me emails over the last few weeks. I didn't think anything of it until today. I should have told you! I shouldn't have kept it a secret I thought it would go away,"

"Cassie, listen to me. I need you to go get your laptop out of your room and give me it to take to Abby and McGee. I also need you to go pack a bag."

"Where are you sending me?"

"I 'm still working on that, but don't worry you'll be safe. Mom and I have a few things to talk about OK?"

"OK," she said hesitantly going upstairs.

"Jethro I am not leaving. I'm the director of our agency. I'm staying,"

"I wasn't thinking about sending you. I'll call Mike and have him meet her," said Jethro grabbing his cell phone

"How the hell did this get so out of control? These kids are just kids. It shouldn't be so damn hard! Jethro our baby is being bullied and harassed."

"Jen, listen, I'll make it stop. I need you to go help her pack and explain to her what's going on. I really don't need her freaking out on us on the way to the airport."

Meanwhile, back at NCIS, Ziva and Tony were trying to deal with the irate parents of Troy and Sean. All they could do was to stall them for as long as they could until they got word from someone on what they were to do. They technically couldn't hold them hostage because they hadn't charged them, but they could question them to death.

"Why the hell do you have my kid in interrogation? Who's in charge of this mess? Do I need to call a lawyer?" said Mr. Parks

"No, your sons are not being charged right now, but we have reason to believe he's part of a deliberate attack to hurt a federal agent's child. Have you noticed anything strange about your son's behavior over the last few weeks? Anger problems? Physically violence?" asked Ziva

"He's just lost his best friend to the horrific accident. You said that an Agent's child is in danger from my son? How is that possible? What evidence do you have?"

"We cannot release that information Mr. Parks, but I promise you that this will all be figured out soon." Said Tony surprisingly keeping his cool.

"Who's the Agent whose child is in danger? I want to talk to the parent. What possible proof do you have that my son is responsible? Why am I being questioned about my son by a federal agency and not the local police?" said Mr. Evans as the door opened and Jethro Gibbs walked in.

"That Agent you want is me and my daughter is the victim of your sons' assaulting her on the street earlier today. As far the evidence my daughter's face is speaking volumes and as for needing a lawyer I'd defiantly start calling because you are sure as hell going to need them, said Gibbs eerily calm yet forceful looking all the parents in the room. He motioned Tony and Ziva out of the room.


	29. Not what it seems

Short chapter this time but life keeps getting in the way. Please review after you read. I might move onto something new in a few more chapters!

Jethro stood outside the door with both Ziva and Tony. They could tell by his face the frustration he was trying to hide from them. They loved Gibbs like a father and Cassie like a sister. When Papa Gibbs was hurting the whole family hurt. They knew that letting Gibbs stay in the room with the parents was not a good idea. They would end up having a lawyer battle in a courtroom. They needed the evidence to stick.

"You two go help Abby and McGee with what evidence there is. Try and see if there was or is a plan for hurting Cassie at any point,"

"What about you, boss? You probably shouldn't be alone with the parents," said Tony genuinely concerned

"Agent Gibbs will not be alone," said Jenny walking up behind them

"Director," said Ziva surprised to see her at work.

"Where's Cassie?" asked Tony

"She's safe. We sent her out of town for awhile," said Jen

"We'll be fine," said Jethro noticing their lack of movement.

Jen stood and looked at Jethro trying to figure out what he was planning. She was knew how scared he was. She also knew how much he wanted to nail those kids for the pain his daughter was feeling right now, but she needed him emotionally stable.

"Right now we don't have enough to hold them long Jethro. What exactly are you planning on saying to them?"

"That their sons were terrorists to my daughter and I should ship them off to Gitmo," he sighed hugging her

"Why don't you go get a coffee and I'll play politics for now. I think a little mother to mother talking will do just the trick," said Jen hold an envelope.

"What do you have there?"

"My ammunition," she said opening the door.

Jethro reluctantly went to get another coffee although he really hadn't finished his first one. He did however want to get some air. He decided to call and check in and see how Cassie was doing. She should be on her way to Mexico by now. He missed her a lot even though she was going to be fine with Franks. The idea of her not being there with him made him sad.

"Hi," said Cassie as she answered her phone

"Hi, baby, how you doing?"

"Good, you need me to come bail you out of jail?" she joked.

"Nope, on a coffee run orders from your mother."

"You talk to the boys yet?"

"Yeah, until your mother kicked Tony and I out."

"Whoa, Mom is really going all out,"

"Mother bear," laughed Jethro

"I miss you too Daddy,"

"Miss you angel," he said hanging up. He got in line for a coffee. Although when he got there he really didn't feel like one and left the store empty handed. He walked back to the office. He was in a strange daze. Maybe the coffee was a good idea. He wanted to go see if Jen was finished with the parents, but instead got back on the elevator and headed to autopsy.

"Wondered how long it would take you," said Ducky looking over case files.

"Duck, how am I supposed to protect her?"

"You do it every day Jethro just be being her father. How is she?"

"Right now she's with Franks on the beach in Baja,"

"The rest of your team is in Abby's lab trying to figure away to convict two teenage kids on pain and suffering charges," said Ducky

"You don't think that what we are doing is right Dr. Mallard?"

"No, Jethro I'm saying just make sure this isn't about revenge for you or Cassie. This isn't about your ego and wanting to change the fact she got hurt. It has to be about Cassie and what she wants. Courtrooms, news media, months of lawyers, but she's your daughter," said Dr. Mallard going back to his work.

Jethro went down to Abby's lab. Sure enough there were his four loving 'kids' working hard at justice for their fearless leader.

"Giiiibbs!" said Abby hugging him harder than needed.

"Hey Abs," he said trying to breath.

"Boss, we think we have something," said McGee trying to pry Abby away so he could move toward the computer.

"We think that the boys weren't so much as plotting to hurt Cassie physically it was more psychological. Words mostly through email. They'd threaten her but these threats are pretty extreme for a teenage kid," said McGee pulling them up on the screen

"We think there was more than just these kids in on this boss. These are more like threats you or the director might issue against someone that was a criminal in a case. These were pretty extreme threats for kids," said Ziva pointing to the last few emails sent.

"The wording is really big too. Have you questioned the adults?"

"Defensive about their kids, but nothing out of the norm. The kids are stubborn don't think that they could get in trouble for anything. Arrogent and cocky," said Gibbs.

"These threats aren't for Cassie they are to Cassie about me and Jen," said Jethro reading them.

"How can you tell?" asked Tony

"Look at how it's written DiNozzo. They are not using direct pronouns. These are kids acting on behalf of their parents. Two people hurting because their kids are going to school with the kid that purposively killed their best friend!" said Gibbs turning and heading toward the elevator cell phone in hand.


	30. Justice Prevails

Jethro called Jen as he got to the fourth floor. She didn't answer and he was ready to go storming into the room. He was finally going to nail these people. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Two metro cops were walking downstairs with the parents in hand. The kids were also in handcuffs. Jethro saw Jen talking to one of the officers. He walked toward her and she smiled at him.

"What the hell? Thought we didn't have enough evidence?" said Jethro kind of ticked he didn't get the honor.

"Well the mother's confessed that their husbands were behind the whole thing and that they'd been using their sons. The police are charging them and booking them. Cassie will not have to testify but will have to give a statement. I know you were really looking forward to throwing the book at them, but technically this was a metro case and not a federal one. You OK?" said Jen seeing the look on Jethro's face.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she finally gets the justice she deserves. You probably want to take credit and tell her I suppose?"

"Actually, thought a little father-daughter bonding was in order. I'm going to get some work done and you two can go hang out in Mexico,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Jen

Jethro left the office and told Tony that he was in charge until he came back. The team was ecstatic to hear what happened to the parents. Jethro got home and packed a bag for a few days. He wanted to surprise Cassie with the news and his arrival. He smiled as he approached the small house on the beach. He could see Cassie sitting on the porch as the sun was setting. As he got closer the object in her hand was not what he was expecting. Was that a beer bottle? What the hell was Mike doing?

"What in the world is going on here?" said Jethro walking around the corner.

"Dad!" said Cassie nearly choking on what she was drinking.

"Probie! What are you doing here?" said Mike nearly falling over.

"I could ask you the same question!" said Jethro grabbing the beer bottle out of his daughter's hands and drinking it.

"You hungry?"

"I let her visit and you get her drunk, Mike?"

"It's one beer it's not like she's driving," said Mike upset that he didn't trust him with his own god-daughter.

"I'll be sure to tell _you_ that when Amira has her first beer at twelve!' said Jethro glaring at him

"Dad, what are you doing here? What's going on is Mom alright? Tony? Ziva? Abby? Tim?"

"Everything is fine. I came to take you home but I do have some news," said Jethro smiling

Jethro got settled and he told Cassie and Mike what happened at work with the parents and how they'd connected to parents to emails. He told Cassie that she would be able to go back to school with no problems. Cassie couldn't believe what her father was telling her about her mother. Cassie knew that her mom could play hardball, but to hear about it was insane.

"I can't believe Mom!" said Cassie after Jethro finished.

"Hey! She didn't single-handedly arrest them," said Jethro

"I love you too Daddy,"

"Come on let's go for a walk," said Jethro taking her hand in his

They walked along the beach picking up shells for Jen to take home. Jethro enjoyed watching how happy Cassie was. This was the way she deserved to be everyday for the rest of her life. They headed back after a few minutes.

"Dad, everything ok?" asked Cassie looking at him

"Yeah, you OK?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Yeah, for once I'm really happy. By the way the beer thing a onetime thing I swear,"

"Don't lie," he smirked

"Wait, you knew the whole time and you didn't say anything?" she said referring to the drinking at the party

"I figured we had enough to deal without adding minor stuff to it. As long as you know that if it ever happens again you'll be grounded forever," he said seriously

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks Dad,"

"For what?"

"For everything. For believing in me and never giving up,"

"It's part of being Dad. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I love you Cassie,"

"I love you too Dad," she said as they headed back toward the shack.

"Mike been behaving himself?"

"Ugh, are you kidding me? He's practically got me married off," laughed Cassie hugging her Dad as they turned to see the sun setting on the water.

Another chapter of Cass back at school or end it here? Hmm decisions decisions….


	31. Starting over

A few days later Cassie was back at home prepping to return to school. She was a nervous wreck even though the kids who had hurt her were no longer students and the story had been all over the news with no mention of her involvement. Jen agreed to buy her a new outfit with her father's approval. The day before Cassie finished the last of her homework and Jen helped to map out her schedule of classes. With the new term starting she would not get left behind. Cassie could tell her parents were really worried too cause her father kept asking her if she needed anything and her mother was insistent on going with her. The counselor had suggested Cassie only do part of the day still, but Cassie said she'd try the whole day and if she was really uncomfortable she'd call her parents to come and get her.

"Hey kiddo, all done with Mom?" asked Jethro in the basement.

"Yes, I love her but even she can be a pain in the butt," said Cassie walking downstairs.

"Ha, welcome to my world,"

"You must be excited," she said taking a seat on the boat frame.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, you'll actually get to work tomorrow. I won't be under foot all day,"

"Sweetheart, you are not under foot and I loved being home with you. I'd do it every day if I could. Still scared about tomorrow?" he asked handing her a towel

"Yeah, a little I mean I don't know what people are going to say or what I'm supposed to say if they ask me questions,"

"Anything you want as long as it's appropriate."

"Do you think I could still have McGee?" she asked softly playing with her hair

"Yes, if that's what would make you feel better. It is going to be OK. Just be you. It's getting late you should get some sleep,"

"You still have the stash of ice cream in the freezer?" asked Cassie looking at him.

"Wait how do you know about that?" he said looking at her suspiciously.

"Daddy, are you kidding? Mom says you need to watch your diet. I think she bought you those health shakes,"

"Yeah, probably signed me up for yoga too," he mumbled Cassie just laughed.

"What's going to happen now that things are back to normal? Is mom going to move out?"

"Well, it's something your mother and I have to discuss, but we've been thinking of just living together. It would make sense. We are still discussing it, but we will talk to you about whatever we decide," said Jethro leading her up the stairs. They got to the kitchen and checked to make sure that Jen wasn't around. They opened the fridge and dug to the far back only to find the container gone!

"What are you two up to?" asked Jen in the doorway holding a package of ice cream and a spoon.

"Jennifer Shepard you give me that right now," said Jethro

"You shouldn't be eating this Jethro. Your diet is out of control. Cassie you should not be eating this much sugar before bed,"

"Jen, give me the ice cream," said Jethro stepping toward her.

"She's going to make a run for it Dad!" said Cassie seeing her mother bolt to the basement locking the door behind her.

"Jen open this door! Jen!"

"Mom! Come on that is so not fair,"

"I guess we'll just have to go out and get our own," said Jethro turning toward the kitchen.

"I'll grab the keys," said Cassie.

They were halfway to the door when Jen reappeared ice cream in hand.

""Freeze! Jethro Gibbs stop right there. Cassie you go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow. Jethro you can have some ice cream, but from now on its low fat," said Jen handing him the container.

"Mom!" said Cassie whining.

"Don't whine at me and I'll bring you up a bowl in a few minutes."

"Trader," said Jethro sticking his tongue out

"Night," said Cass heading upstairs.

"Jethro, I'm worried about her." said Jen walking towards him as he was spooning out the ice cream into a bowl for Cass.

"You know she's going to be fine. She asked me if she could still get McGee to go with her,"

"I know she's nervous. I feel like it's her very first day of school tomorrow ever,"

"I feel the same way, but we can't keep her here forever. One of us would have to give up our jobs,"

"Your right better get this up to her," said Jen taking a bowl upstairs.

Cassie was in bed waiting for one of her parents to come in. Jen handed her the bowl and then proceeded to check again that she had everything for tomorrow.

"Mom, stop, you're driving me crazy. Listen I know your nervous but stop hen pecking at everything. Dad said I could have McGee tomorrow. I know it is probably not necessary, but I feel better knowing he's there,"

"You'll be fine, but remember we are just a phone call away,"

"You know what maybe you should just go for me and tell me about it later," said Cassie looking at her mom.

"I'll stop I promise. Get some sleep sweetie, tomorrow is a big day," said Jen taking the empty bowl back downstairs with her.

The next morning Jen woke Cassie up and got ready for work. Jethro had called McGee and arranged for him to head to school and let them know what was going to happen. McGee said he's keep a low profile. He knew this day was going to be hard enough without him getting in the way. He headed straight over to get his position set up and walk the grounds and Cassie schedule so that he could be one step ahead of her incase anything went wrong.

"Cassie, sweetheart you ready?" asked Jethro at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, right here," she said walking down

"You look beautiful," said Jethro hugging her.

"You called McGee right?"

"Yes and I promise not to tell Tony you asked for McGee over him,"

"Ok, let's go," said Cassie walking out the door.

They pulled up the school and Jethro looked over at the passenger seat. Cassie had a death grip on her book bag. He smiled and the image of her five years old and her first year at school flashed in his mind. Her hair in pigtails and wearing a pink jumper and turtleneck. Those hazel eyes looking up at her showing her intimidation of the building she had to enter. Jethro squeezed her hand and offered a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's Ok honey. You want me to wait till you meet your friends?"

"I think Ashley is going to meet me out front. I didn't think I'd be this nervous," said Cassie looking at her Dad.

"It's going to be fine. I'll see you at work right after school. Hey all you have to do is call and we'll pick you up. Don't stay just because you feel you have to," said Jethro squeezing her hand and offering a smile.

"I see Ashley. Thanks Dad," she said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Cassie hugged her friend as she waved to her Dad to go. Jethro drove down the street watching in the rearview as she joined up with other classmates. He picked up his cell and hit #4. McGee answered after the first ring.

"McGee,"

"Hey Tim just dropped off Cass at the front door,"

"Got her she's with some girlfriends. Go to work boss she's going to be just fine," said McGee hanging up.

Jethro drove to work and got off the elevator. Tony, and Ziva were chatting with each other and looked up at Jethro as he approached.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Tony

"She got out of the car and found her friends. Nothing to it did we get a case yet?"

"No, but do you know where McGee is?" asked Tony as Gibbs walked toward the stairs.

"Working," said Jethro taking the steps up to the Director's office. He knocked and entered. Jen nearly jumped into his arms as he walked toward her.

"How'd it go? Is she's OK? What happened?"

"Whoa Jen, she's fine. She just needed a small push to get going. She found Ashley and McGee's ready in case something happens, but nothing is going to happen," he said steady and sure for the first time in days.

"How are you doing?" asked Jen noticing the look in his eyes change.

"I'm fine, but your right I felt like she was four and I letting her go to school for the first time. All I could see was a little girl in pigtails holding her lunchbox. Oh Jen," he said holding her. They were interrupted by Jethro's phone going off. He flipped it open and answered in a gruff tone.

"Boss, dead marine at Quantico meet you in the garage," said DiNozzo

"Got to go," said Jethro kissing her.

"Go save the world," she said smiling at him.

The day was going smoothly for Cassie. Her first hour class was Math which wasn't her favorite but she had her two best friends in it so it made it worth going. The bell rang and she stepped into the hall. She could see the group of football guys at the end of the hallway in front of her next class. This was it time to face the reality of everything.

"Cass," said Ashley grabbing her hand for support.

"I'm fine really guys. We'll just walk right past them. Nothing to it," said Cassie spotting McGee also down by the classroom. She signaled to him subtly to be watching. McGee signaled back he'd be ready.

"Well, well, finally decided to show your face again," said one of the guys blocking her path.

"Walter, let her through," said Ashley

"Yeah, stop being such a jerk," said Kate her other friend

"What you lose your voice and mind killing Erik?"

"Just say it Walter. Say what is on your mind. In fact why don't you all just say it, you think that I killed him right? Well, for your information Erik was drinking at the party that I believe you got arrested at. You killed him. I just got hurt in the process."

"You know you have a big mouth," said Walter getting in her face.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Heard you got Scott and Troy kicked out school,"

"They got themselves kicked out. They attacked me and their parents. They all got what they deserved," she said her blood really starting to boil.

"What are you doing Granger? Hey Cassie, this guy bothering you?" asked Tyler senior and captain of the basketball team

"Yeah, but nothing I can't handle."

"Troy and Scott get out of here. You two think you can do whatever you want? Her father is a federal Agent. Your friends got arrested by metro cops. Cassie you OK?"

"Yeah thanks Tyler," she said smiling.

"Listen, you need anything just ask. You're a pretty cool chick Cassie. You plan on going to the courtyard dance?"

"Thinking about it not sure yet. Why you going?"

'Yeah, I do have one problem, but I need your help"

"What's that?"

"I don't have anyone to go with,"

"Tyler you always have a date,"

"Not you," he said smiling at her.

"You want to go with me? Who put you up to this? This is not funny,"

"Cassie, I'm serious. Just go as friends. Listen, I know you've had a hard time lately and you deserve to live your life. Just relax and let me be a friend,"

"Last time I had a guy as a friend I nearly died,"

"Promise, totally clean and if you want have your parents call me,"

"Ok, well maybe you could just come by the house early and meet them. Can't promise my Dad or my bothers won't be there, but you did ask me,"

"It's a deal. Be there around 6:30 and your father can grill me about anything he wants. Trust me it will a worth while time," said Tyler walking down the hall to his next class.

"Tell me that did not just happen?" said Ashley staring at Cassie

"Wow, I don't know what to say?"

"You realize he's the hottest senior ever? You just got asked to the dance by Tyler!" squealed Kate

"There has to be a catch though. Why would he ask me out?"

"Cassie, please can't you just be happy? You going to have your Dad call him?"

"Maybe, but he could change his mind by Friday night,"

"Cassie we'll go with you promise. We won't let him hurt you,"

"Come on let's get to class," said Cassie pondering what in the world just happened to her.

McGee who saw the whole thing wasn't sure he liked the looks of this. What was he going to tell Gibbs when he called?


	32. The way life should be

Gibbs halfway through his morning decided to check in on McGee having not heard from him yet. Tony had been nagging him all morning wondering where his Probie was. He kind of missed his other half. Ziva was about ready to kill him herself. They were both getting on Gibbs last nerve so he sent them to different parts of the department hoping they'd be more productive. Abby kicked Tony out of the lab after ten minutes and Ziva had been kicked out of autopsy by. Ducky twenty minutes later. They found themselves both back in the squad room.

"Hey McGee what's the set-rep?" asked Gibbs

"Well, everything is going pretty well. She's happy boss. No major problems so far,"

"Good to hear. Is she in class right now?"

"Cafeteria eating lunch I remember why I always took my lunch," groaned McGee looking at the mystery meat in front of him

"I'll buy you something tomorrow. So nothing that I should be concerned about?"

"Nope nothing out of the ordinary," he said a bit too quickly

"What's going on McGee?"

"It's nothing Boss. I just overheard some kids talking about this dance at the end of the week called the courtyard dance. Apparently Cassie got asked to go by the star of the basketball team Tyler,"

"What year is he?"

"Senior, don't know if he's a threat yet, but I'm still trying to find out more. I better go she's on the move,"

"OK, check in," said Gibbs hanging up. He looked at Tony and knew that if he didn't do something they were both going to kill each other.

"Boss, why can't you tell me where McGee is?"

"Because I promised Cassie I wouldn't tell,"

"Wait McGee is with Cassie and not me? How could you Boss? You know I always have Cassie's back!"

"It was her choice DiNozzo. She loves you and knew that if you found out it would hurt you. Trust me McGee is not having that much fun. Cassie is coming here after school you can talk to her then but for now work on this case," he said seeing the pain in Tony's face as he went back to work.

Cassie did not have any problems with the rest of her day. McGee was going to give her a ride to the office after school so she just waited out front for him. Tyler had come out and found her. Cassie liked Tyler, but she was still questioning his motive to talk to her. She knew she should be honored he'd even pay attention to her, but it was hard after everything she'd been through not to try and find something bad about it. McGee gave her space but made sure to be close I case of emergency.

"Hey. Listen, here's my number. If ever want to talk or anything just call. I'll see you around Cassie," he said smiling at her before head to the parking lot.

"You ready to go?" asked McGee walking up

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks for doing this. I know you'd rather be catching bad guys, but I appreciate it,"

"Cassie I'm glad I was able to make this easier for you. So who's the guy?"

"A friend, I think,"

"Just take your time. Nobody expects you to just jump back into things. Trust your gut," he said opening the door for her as she got in.

The drive to NCIS was a quite one. McGee knew that Cassie was having doubts about Tyler, but he talked to the principal and some of Tyler's teammates. They all said the same thing that Tyler was a stand up guy. For some reason that still didn't ease any of the fear that he was feeling about the guy. He knew it was going to just take time for them to trust things again. He knew one thing was for sure; nobody would hurt Cassie the way Erik had. The team would make sure of that. They go to the bullpen and everyone was hard at work. Tony smiled at Cassie as she walked toward them. Ziva stopped as well to greet her.

"Well?" pressed Tony looking at her.

"I'm fine guys relax. I actually had fun. I'm going to go see Mom. Where's Dad?"

"I think he's with Ducky. I'll let him know you're here," said Tony glaring at McGee.

"Is she really doing OK McGee?" asked Ziva

"Yeah, she's comfortable and around friend again. She's happy."

"Good she deserves it," said Ziva going back to her work.

"Have fun Probie?" sneered Tony.

"Tony, she asked for me. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to say no. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that if you talk to her she'll tell you why. I'm was asked to protect her. Trust me being back in high school wasn't all fun and games,"

"Not for you McGee, but it should have been my job. I would have at least fit in better. I bet you oozed cop everywhere you walked. No wonder everyone let her alone," said Tony

"Tony, this isn't a contest. Next time I'll be glad to give you the job, but you really should just talk to Cassie about this. You think it was fun to watch all of Erik's friends taunt her and not be able to go knock some sense into them? Or to watch as some guy talks to her at her locker wondering if he was going to hurt her or put her in danger? Trust me Tony the job is all yours from now on," said McGee getting up and leaving.

Upstairs Cassie was waiting for her Mom to come back from MTAC to tell her about her day. She kept staring at the number in her phone that Tyler had given her. Was this a big mistake to let him in so soon? She was snapped back to reality as her mother walked into the office.

"Hi, Cassie how was school?" asked Jenny hugging her.

"It was good. You didn't miss me by chance did you?" she said feeling her mother squeezing her hard.

"Sorry. Sit. Tell me everything," said Jenny handing her a soda.

"Well, there isn't all that much to tell. I went to all my classes and talked to my friends,"

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"I kind of have a problem and I don't know what to do," she said looking at her mom

"What something happen at school? Somebody make fun of you hurt you?"

"No actually he was really nice,"

"He?" said Jenny surprised.

"Yeah, you remember Tyler the basketball player I told you about last fall when I was in gym class?"

"Yeah, what did he do?"

"Nothing bad, but he did ask me to the dance at the end of the week. He says it isn't like a date or anything, but as a friend. He gave me his number after school today. I'm sure he's just being nice, but part of me can't help but think there's more to it,"

"Did you say you'd go with him?"

"No, but I didn't say no either. I'm sure he's just a nice guy, but that's what I thought about Erik too," said Cassie just as the office door opened and Jethro walked in.

"Hey, you made it through the first day. How are you doing?" asked Jethro hugging her.

"I'm good Dad. You were right it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You OK?"

"Yeah just glad you had a good day. Tony's looking for you,"

"Thanks," she said going back downstairs to where Tony was.

"Jethro you know something don't you?" said Jen looking at him.

Cassie walked down stairs and noticed that Tony wasn't at his desk. She asked Ziva and she told him that McGee had gotten into an argument with Tony about her. Cassie went downstairs to try and find Tony. She knew that he could act like a little kid about stuff sometimes especially when it came to her, but she knew he was going to have to start respecting his wishes.

"Hey Giblet," said Abby as she walked into the lab. McGee was there talking to Abby.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Tony?"

"Last time I saw him he was upstairs being a jerk," said McGee

"McGee," scolded Abby before turning to Cassie to ask her about her day, but Cassie was already gone.

Cassie went to autopsy and found Tony talking to Ducky. Cassie entered and Tony turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ducky could we have a minute. I need a word with my brother," said Cassie

"Sure my dear," said Ducky heading out.

"Cassie, I really don't have time for this I have a case to solve."

"Well too bad because I have something say and you're going to listen. How could you think I didn't care about you or even think for one minute that I choose McGee over you because I like him better? Tony you have always been my number one. You were and always will be first. I made this choice and it wasn't a lightly taken matter."

"Why Cass? You know that I'd do whatever it took to protect you. It should have been me!"

"Why Tony? Why because you want to prove yourself to everyone? I already know you can protect me. You always have and always will. This isn't about favorites. This was about what was in the best interest of me,"

"So you're saying that McGee is better suited to watch your back at school? I can't believe this,"

"Tony, you think that if you were there today that you could have prevented what happened with Erik from happening again don't you?"

"Your right I wasn't there for you when you needed me and now I am and I get looked over! Why are you punishing me? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Erik and I should have been. I swore to myself I would never let anything happen to you," shouted Tony

"Tony you can't stop every bad thing from happening to me! It is not your fault about Erik. Just listen to me please," she said as she sat down next to him on the floor against the storage lockers.

"It hurt when I heard McGee was with you and not me. I felt like I was being replaced,"

"Oh Tony that is so not true! I chose McGee because he was better suited for the job. I knew that he could handle it and I knew you were more than capable of it too, but I wanted Dad to have you in the field. I needed to know that he had someone to watch his back. School was a low key priority and McGee's more suited to being calm and stuck in one place for long periods of time. You're the high end action type. I wanted you with Dad because you have better coping skills in high stress situations. IF something happened while you were in the field I knew Dad would be OK because you two were together. I knew I would be OK because I had McGee. I was trying do what was in the best interest of everyone. Do you understand now?"

"So you didn't pick me because of Gibbs?"

"Yeah, you're his Senior Agent. You're expected to have his back at work. You were right where you belonged. McGee was right where he was supposed to be too,"

"Why not Ziva?'

"Tony you're a great agent, but even you need back up every now and again," she smiled.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. Your right I was right where I was supposed to be," he said hugging her.

"If I had thought I might get killed or hurt at school today I would have taken you, but I knew that this was low risk. Tony I've never ever doubted you'd protect me in a dangerous situation ever so don't start doubting you place in my life OK?"

"Got ya. So everything went well at school today?"

"Absolutely and I'll tell you all about it at movie night, but right now Dad still needs you. I'm safe and happy. Go," said Cassie

"You are sure?"

"Yes, now go before I call McGee," she laughed seeing him race out the door of autopsy and jump into the elevator. As she got up to leave she flipped open her phone and found Tyler's number and dialed it. She'd found her answer to her problem.

"Hi Tyler, listen thanks for the offer to the dance but I think I'm going to pass. I forgot I've already got plans that night, but listen maybe we could go to lunch or something this weekend. I'll see you at school," she said hanging up the phone and walking out of autopsy feeling good and smiling. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be for right now and that's exactly the way Cassie liked it.

This is the end unless I get feedback for another chapter. Thinking about starting a new one and suggestions are welcome. Peace!


	33. Contentment and taking control

Cassie got home later that evening and was helping her mother with dinner. Her father was in the basement as usual working away at the boat and unwinding after a long day of hard cases and fighting colleagues. Nothing that he didn't face ever day, but today was different. Today he didn't mind it for once. He was happy to have some of the normalcy back at work. Most of all hearing the sound of Cassie laughing with her mother wafting from the kitchen made his heart swell. The fact the just a week ago she was too scared to walk out the front door or even to school was and still seemed unfathomable. Knowing that she was happy and safe was everything Jethro Gibbs wanted in his life at this moment. The only other thing would be if this boy would leave his daughter alone. He needed to make sure that Cassie understood it was her choice to go with him and he would support her in whatever she wanted to do, but that if she was hesitant it was understandable. Nobody was expecting her to just pick up and move on so fast.

"Cassie, would you go get your father please?" said Jenny draining the pasta off in the sink.

Cassie made her way down the basement stairs just half way and leaned over the railing. She giggled to see her father so into what he was doing that he didn't notice her.

"Not nice to sneak up on people Cassie," said Jethro not looking up at her.

"Dinner is ready," she said smiling at him

"I'm on my way. Cassie," he said stopping her mid–step.

"Yeah?"  
"It's good to see you smile," was all he said before wiping his hands on the towel and heading up behind her.

Dinner was actually pleasant. Cassie was relaying details from her day. Most of this she wouldn't be telling her parents but they figured she was just excited to back among her friends and something happening for her other than being scared to walk out the front door. They of course were eating up every single word. Jethro was very content to have both his girls with him. Jenny had made a fabulous meal without help and the fact she wasn't going to go running out the door the second the meal was over was a nice changeof pace for them both.

"So what about this dance on Friday night?" asked Jethro trying to get his own word in here or there.

"What about it?"

"I heard that you were asked by a senior?"

"McGee!" said Cassie almost chocking.

"Well, it was part of the job. Besides from what I hear you aren't saying no,"

"Daddy, I never said yes to it either. You know what? He volunteered to walk over here and let you grill him about anything just to prove he wasn't a psycho? He even gave me his number so you could call him and talk to him,"

"Let's have it," said Jethro holding out his hand.

"No way, he wasn't serious and even if he was I'm not letting you talk to him," said Cassie.

"Sweetheart this boy must be something for him to volunteer himself to be put in the crosshairs of your father. Does he know who and what your father is?"

"Yeah, he was the one that told off the rest of the boys today in the hallway. He's senior of the basketball team,"

"What is it with you and jocks," mumbled Jethro

"Daddy!" said Cassie shocked

"Well, seems to be a theme is all," he said getting glares from Jen.

"Listen, your father isn't going to grill him are you Jethro?"

"No,"

"Liar," laughed Cassie

"Hey, he must think he's something to be bold enough to ask you out after everything you've been through. I'd really like to meet him,"

"So you an recruit him for your team?" laughed Cassie

"Oh now hang on one minute," said Jethro dropping his hands.

"Cassie, I think that you should introduce us before you go with him," said Jenny

"Mom, remember you told me it was my decision? I already made it and I called him after I was done talking to Tony. By the way Dad, Tony was crying and you still yelled at him?"

"No, wait a minute I didn't yell at him,"

"I already said no to the dance,"

"You did? Are you going with your girlfriends?" asked Jenny

"No, I decided to didn't want to go,"

"Sweetheart, we aren't saying not to go," said Jethro confused about what was going on now.

"I know it was my decision not to go. There will be other dances and other boys. I just have other commitments with other boys that are a little more important to me this time," said Cassie getting up and clearing the table.

"What other commitments and what other boys?" said Jethro now really confused and kind of angry.

"Jethro I think she means DiNozzo and movie night," said Jenny loving watching him squirm.

"Oh, sure, that's fine, but are you sure that you really don't want to go to the dance?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You want to go in my place and take Mom?" said Cassie laughing at her father.

"No, but I just figured it would be a good thing to do," said Jethro

"You are just mad because you don't get to grill my date now," laughed Cassie. Jen was trying to hold it together, but it was pretty obvious that Jethro's feeling had been hurt by Cassie's decision.

"I just don't want you to regret anything later," said Jethro trying to sound supportive.

"Sure Dad, whatever you say. I have homework," she said tossing the dish towel at him.

"Wait a minute, aren't you going to help with the dishes?"

"Nope, I helped Mom cook," said Cassie

"Jen, come on," said Jethro

"Nope I cooked. You are on dish duty. You know she is allowed to make her own decisions?" said Jen standing behind her chair

"I know that Jen. I am just trying to look out for her. It's going to take awhile for this fear of mine to go away. I know you weren't thrilled about the idea earlier today either so don't play innocent with me,"

"I know, but you could have taken it down a notch. You were a little too encouraging,"

"I just didn't want her to make a hasty decision, but I am so relieved she decided not to go,"

"I'll be in the office," said Jen leaving him to do the dishes.

"Just had to have pasta tonight didn't we?" said Jethro staring at all the dishes he had to clean alone.


	34. Broken Heart and Big Mouth

AN: I know I said that the last two chapters ago I was done with the story, but the reviews helped me figure some things out and I'm going to keep going until I run out of things to do. My other story I'm stuck on at the moment so I'm going to try and add some things here. Keep reviewing. Love feedback.

The next morning Cassie was still proud of her decision to not go to the dance that she wanted to tell Tony about their plans for Friday night herself. She asked the driver to drop her off at Tony's place early before school. When Cassie got out of the car and ran into the building she got to Tony's floor. As she got closer to the door it opened and a woman walked out dressed in jeans and a sweater. She had brunette hair tied back and a huge smile on her face. As the door shut someone opened it behind her and it was Tony. Cassie slipped around the corner out of sight. She knew that spying on Tony was not something she got to do, but getting caught watching wasn't going to happen either.

"Hey Jeanne!" said Tony stepping into the hall dressed in his usual work attire minus the buttoned shirt.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

"Have a great day at work doctor," said Tony kissing her

"You too,"

"I'll see you later if not before Friday night?"

"Movie night? Hmm can't wait," said Jeanne kissing him one more time.

"Bye," said Tony quickly stepping back in and shutting the door.

Cassie watched the girl leave and walk down the steps. Cassie had no idea what she was supposed to do now. After all the talk about reinstating movie night Tony had gone ahead and replaced her! How could he? With another woman? He had never told her he was dating or seeing anyone. Cassie was heartbroken that Tony was keeping secrets. It happened to be their number one rule to each other. Never keep secrets. Cassie raced down the stairs and out to the waiting car. There was no way she was going to face Tony now. Cassie got dropped off at school and wouldn't even talk to her friends. She didn't think anything could hurt her so much right now. Worst part was after school she would have to go to the office and face Tony.

Meanwhile, Tony was at work and so excited when Gibbs told him what Cassie had decided about the dance on Friday. It was going to be a great movie night. He would be able to introduce Jeanne to Cassie and vice versa. Yes, this was shaping up to be a really great week for Tony. He couldn't wait to see Cassie after school and tell her they were on for movie night. It was practically all he would talk about. McGee and Ziva were getting annoyed by noon.

As the day went on Cassie's mood got worse. Her friends just avoided her. Eric had tried to talk to her but she was avoiding him at the moment as well. The last thing she wanted was some boy chasing after her. This was going to be a very long day. Cassie decided that not talking to people was the only way through the day. By the time school got out Cassie was down right grumpy and rude to everyone. The drive to NCIS was the worst. Cassie got through security and rode the elevator up to the third floor. The doors opened and the entire team was sitting at their desks. Cassie just hoped they were right in the middle of something so she wouldn't have to say much.

"Hey Cassie, how was school today?" asked McGee

"Fine thanks," she mumbled walked over to her father's desk and sitting in his chair.

"Cassie, listen Gibbs told me about your plans and I am really excited. We should probably choose a movie early," said Tony

"I have homework Tony," she said icy and cold.

"Something happen at school today?" asked Tony

"No nothing happened at school," she said wishing he would leave her alone.

"OK, well I was thinking…"

"Tony, leave me alone. I don't give a fucking rats Ass about your stupid movie night!" yelled Cassie as her father walked up behind her.

"Cassie Nichole Shepard-Gibbs!" said her father standing behind her. Cassie didn't dare turn around knowing that swearing was one of his biggest rules, especially to an adult. Tony could hardly believe what Cassie had said to him. Ziva and McGee quickly found something else to stare at.

"I…" said Cassie tears in her eyes.

"With me RIGHT NOW," growled Gibbs grabbed her arm and marching her out of the squad room toward one of the conference rooms. He opened to door and shut it. He sat her in one of the chairs and took one directly in front of her and sat in it. Cassie could hardly look at her father, but she had been hurt. She just hoped he listened before he went off on her.

"Dad," she said started, but he cut her off with his hand.

"I don't care what Cassie. You know that you are so far out of line I ought to wash your mouth out with soap. What is going on with you that you find swearing at Tony appropriate?" he said staring at her.

"You don't understand!" said Cassie crying

"I understand that you are having a bad day, but there is no excuse for that kind of behavior. Tony has been over the moon about this all day. You were too I thought. You better plan on apologizing to Tony for what you said. There is nothing that warranted those words out of your mouth. You are better than that Cassie. I never want to hear you talk to anyone like that again got it?"

"Yes," she said

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" he said a little gentler

"You wouldn't understand," she sobbed

"Sweetheart, you can always talk to me you know that. I'm sure that whatever it is isn't as bad as you think. If you don't want to talk about it now fine, but you are apologizing to Tony," said Jethro

"Can I at least look decent," she said still mad

"Yes, but you will apologize and you will start your homework. Mom is in MTAC right now and then depending on how long this case takes I'll be taking you home,"

"Can I do my homework in Mom's office?"

"Yes, but you better not go see Abby or Ducky," said Jethro

"Dad, I need to talk to Abby,"

"Too late now. Should have thought before you opened your mouth. I do not want to have this conversation again,"

"OK," said Cassie as they got up and went out into the squad room. Cassie stopped off at the restroom to clean up. She headed in and stopped in front of Tony's desk.

"Something you'd like to say?" asked Tony hurt.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you Tony and said those words. I'm just having a bad day is all,"

"Apology accepted. You want to talk at all?"

"Not right now," said Cassie hoping that he would leave it be

"You know where to find me if you do,"

"Cassie upstairs homework," said Gibbs watching her.

Cassie grabbed her bag and ran upstairs to her mother's office to hide. This had to be the worst day ever and nobody understood. All she wanted was to talk to Abby. Someone had to know something about this mystery woman. Worst part was Cassie had to apologize for something she wasn't totally sorry for saying to Tony. Cassie lay on the couch of her mother's office and cried until she almost fell asleep. All she wanted was to forget this day had ever happened.


	35. Truth and consequences

Since Jethro was still upset he decides to go visit Ducky to try and calm himself down. He apologized to Tony about what happened. Tony told him he was OK, but there was definitely something going on with her because Cassie never behaved like that in her life. Gibbs also knew this, but was not going to let this slide. Cassie knew that it was unacceptable no matter how upset she was to talk to someone like that. Tony reassured him that Cassie would talk to someone even if it wasn't them which both men hated more than anything. Ziva and McGee kept out of it knowing that it would get straightened out. They just hoped it didn't lead to Tony and Gibbs in bad moods for the rest of the case.

Cassie was upstairs trying really hard to do her homework, but now that she was calm she felt absolutely awful for yelling at Tony. She desperately wanted to talk to him about what she saw this morning, but the words hurt and she decided she didn't care if she never talked to him again. Mostly she hated the look of disappointment her father had when they had talked. She almost wished he of paddled her rather than deal with all this guilt she now faced. Mostly she wanted her mom to walk in so she could talk to her. Cassie hated this day and wanted nothing to do with it.

"Jethro, you were just down here I don't have anything new for you," said Ducky as Jethro walked into the autopsy. The look on his face was one of confusion and Ducky figured that it had nothing to do with the case.

"I'm not here about the case Duck,"

"Jethro, you look ill," said Ducky watching him sit on a stool.

"I feel it. Hell, I walked upstairs and Cassie was going off the handle on Tony because she was having a bad day. I didn't know she knew that many swear words,"

"Oh Jethro, she didn't," said Ducky knowing the rules Jethro had with Cassie about language. He'd never had to hear this story before so it was shocking to hear.

"Oh she swore like a sailor at him. She won't talk to me Duck. I can't help her. I just hope this isn't about boys," he sighed.

"Jethro, Cassie knows how you feel about swearing. I'm sure that she'll talk about it when she's calmed down. Hate to say it but she may never let you in on what is really bothering her. She's getting to age that she doesn't want you to know everything about her life. She loves you Jethro. Try not to think too much about it. Tomorrow I bet she's back to her cheerful self and all will be forgiven,"

"Yeah, thanks Duck," said Jethro standing up and leaving autopsy and heading toward Abby's lab. Cassie had mentioned that she needed to talk to Abby so maybe she knew something about what was going on. He knew that Cassie and Abby talked a lot. When he got there Abby was on the phone with someone and by the sound of it McGee was the culprit.

"Abs," said Jethro walking into the lab.

"Gotta go," she said hanging up

"Hope that was case related," he said standing behind her.

"Gibbs, are you OK? I'm so mad at her I could spit nails. I didn't realize she knew how to swear. I promise you I will get to the bottom of this, of course, that is if you haven't already."

"Abby, stop. I came to see if you knew what has her so upset,"

"McGee said that she went off the deep end on Tony of all people. Told him to shove his movie night. That's not our girl at all. I honestly don't know what is going on, but seems she has something against Tony, but I thought they were cool with each other again,"

"I did too. She hasn't talked to you at all?"

"No, why?"

"I told her not to talk to you. I was just really upset about what happened. She said she really needed to talk to you,"

"Gibbs, she knows the rules. I promise if she says anything you'll be the first one to know. How much trouble is she in?"

"Oh she is in plenty deep," said Jethro

"Oh boy. Don't worry Gibbs," said Abby hugging him

"Thanks Abby," said Jethro leaving the lab

"Ok McGee, what happened?"

"Abby do not get into cohorts with McGee," said Gibbs in the hallway.

"Dang he is good," said Abby hanging up on McGee

The team worked on the case and finished relatively early. Jenny had finished up in MTAC and was headed toward her office. She saw the team downstairs and didn't see Cassie. She figured she was with Abby. When she walked into the office and saw Cassie asleep on her couch she was surprised. She set down her papers and sat down on the couch.

"Cassie, honey," said Jenny gently waking her up. When Cassie opened up her eyes and saw her Mom the flood gates opened up again. Jenny was in shock and held Cassie.

"Mom," wailed Cassie in her arms.

"Baby, what? Something happen at school today?"

"No, Mom I feel like an awful person,"

"Sweetie just tell me what happened," said Jenny her mind racing with possible reasons her daughter could be so distraught after having such a great day yesterday.

"Tony replaced me," she cried.

"What? Cassie calm down your not making any sense. From the beginning," said Jen wiping her tears away.

"You're going to be angry like Daddy,"

"Just tell me what happened," knowing that if Jethro was upset with Cassie it was not going to be a good story.

"I wanted to tell Tony about movie night and so I stopped by his apartment this morning to see him. I got there and he was talking to a girl who was in his apartment."

"That's not unusual Cass, Tony always has someone,"

"I know, but he didn't tell me! He always tells me,"

"Maybe he didn't get around to it yet. What else happened?" said Jenny sensing there was more to this story.

"I heard them talking about movie night and how excited Tony was to spend Friday night with her instead. I was mad so I left. Tony never saw me,"

"You were ease-dropping on Tony?" scolded Jenny

"I didn't mean to but I didn't want him to know I was there,"

"OK go on,"

"Well, I was really angry about it and I got here and Tony was so happy about movie night I thought he was just trying to be nice. I yelled at him in front of everyone. Daddy heard me. He threatened to spank me and wash my mouth out with soap,"

"Cassie Nichole you didn't swear at Tony did you?" said Jenny now understanding what was really going on

"I was angry Mom,"

"What did you say to him Cassie?" said Jenny now angry herself.

"I basically told him to shove his movie night,"

"Cassie Nichole! You know better than that! You better have apologized,"

"I did, but,"

"No Cassie, no but's that was uncalled for you know better than that. Did you talk to Tony about all of this?"

"No I can't I am so embarrassed,"

"You are going to have to deal with Tony on this and I don't ever want to hear you swearing at anyone again got it?"

"Yes Mom,"

"You are really lucky your father didn't tan your hide for that. You will talk to Tony about this before Friday night understood?" said Jenny taking her chin in her hands making sure she looked her in the eye.

"Yes Mom,"

"OK then. Also you are grounded,"

"What? Why?"

"Swearing, sneaking around and ease-dropping. You will tell him everything young lady. I mean everything. Did you apologize to Daddy for your behavior?"

"Yes, but I don't think he'll forgive me either,"

"Your father loves you and will always forgive you. Do not let your tongue slip again young lady or you'll have plenty of trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Need any help with your homework?"

"No, I'm about finished,"

"OK, I have to work later. I'll be home tonight after your asleep,"

"I have to spend tonight alone with Daddy?"

"Yes, and you'd better get this whole thing straightened out by tomorrow morning with him. I do not want you two fighting,"

"Understood," said Cassie going back to her homework. Jenny walked out of the office and took a deep breath before going to talk to Jethro about all of this. It wasn't that se thought her daughter was lying, but she might have missed something. Whatever it was they were going to end it right now. Jenny walked down into the bullpen and asked Jethro to come with him. The entire team knew it was not going to be a pretty conversation. They talked and both decided Cassie's behavior was unacceptable. Jethro agreed to her being grounded and that she would talk to Tony about all it. Jethro was glad to be clued in on what was really going on with Cassie, but it didn't make him any less upset about her behavior earlier. He just hoped he never had to deal with it again.

"I'll check in with you later tonight. You going to be OK?"

"Yeah we'll be fine now that I know what is going on with her. We'll get this whole mess cleaned up,"

"Ok, call if you need help,"

"She's my daughter Jen I think I can handle it,"

"OK,"

"She still sulking in your office?"

"Yeah, really sulking now,"

"Great," said Jethro going up the stairs to deal with his daughter and take her home.


	36. Pain and dissapointment

Jethro walked into the office to find Cassie as Jenny said sulking. Sometimes she acted like she was ten and it broke his heart to see the tears on her face, but he knew that the guilt she was feel was because of how things were misinterpreted today. They had a lot to talk about and it was going to happen whether Cassie liked it or not.

"Are we leaving?" asked Cassie as he father sat down on the couch.

"Not yet. I think we need to talk don't you?"

"I guess,"

"Your Mom just told me what you told her. You think Tony replaced you for someone else on movie nights?"

"Well, how else was I supposed to take what I saw?" she said angry and defensive.

"Ok, you could have talked to him about it instead of swearing at him the way you did,"

"I was just angry about everything,"

"I understand that sweetheart, but you cannot let your mouth over rule your brain. Your mother and I agree you are grounded but not for Friday night since that was already planned. You will need to talk to Tony but not tonight. I'm sure he just hasn't told you about the girl he is seeing. He probably wanted to introduce you Friday night. I didn't even know that he was seeing someone,"

"Well, Dad no offence but you aren't exactly a person Tony would confide in about that,"

"I know but I have ears and McGee and Ziva and Abby have big mouths,"

"I really am sorry about earlier."

"You're forgiven, but like I said think before you talk. Anything else you want to talk about?" he pressed hoping he wouldn't have to drag it out of her.

"Like what?"

"How you got to Tony's apartment and what you were doing there?"

"Oh, I wasn't trying to spy on him or ease-drop on the conversation, but I couldn't let him see me like that."

"Ok, but you didn't get permission to go there,"

"I know, but it was just Tony,"

"I don't care Cassie; you were supposed to be going to school which is why we let the driver take you early. You lied to us,"

"That was kind of dumb,"

"Yeah now you're grounded for two weeks after movie night,"

"Dad seriously it wasn't like I ran away,"

"I don't care Cass, rules are rules. Come on I'm hungry,"

"Me too, kind of worked up an appetite,"

"Cassie, just know that you can talk to me about anything. I'd rather you did that then go off on people like you did today. I can help you if I know what is going on inside that head of yours,"

"I got it Dad really I do. How angry do you think Tony will be?"

"I don't know you are going to have to find that out for yourself,"

"Great,"

Tony was still upset about what was going on with Cassie. He decided to pay Abby a visit before he left for the night. He was haunted with the words that Cassie had yelled at him. He'd never heard her yell like that. He had no doubt that Gibbs was not going to let her get away with that and neither was he, but they had to talk about it first.

"Hey Tony, heading out?" said Abby finishing up

"Yeah, so I guess you heard about what happened?"

"Yeah, are you OK?"

"I'm confused Abs. Cassie has never raised her voice at me let alone swear at me. It hurt to say the least. Gibbs was out right fuming about that whole thing. Have you ever heard her swear?"

"No, I didn't know she knew how. I'm just as appalled by her behavior as you and Gibbs are. She's not herself today and I'm not sure why. Tony, I do not know what is going on with her. I thought that you two were back on good terms,"

"We are or were. I'm just hoping that she really was just having a bad day. You don't think it has to do with that guy that asked her to the dance do you?"

"Tony, listen, the only way you are going to get this resolved is if you talk to Cassie. I'm sure it was nothing and she really was just have a bad day. Gibbs was pretty worried about it though. It's really not like her. Listen, just talk to her about it and I'm sure it won't be anything you two can't work out," she said hugging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Tony walking back toward the elevator.

Abby was really angry that this whole mess was something that could be cleared up with one phone call. She decided that if it wasn't solved she would take matters into her own hands and solve the problem herself. Cassie was out of line today and Abby was not going to let this slide. It was her duty as big sister to make sure that things in her family was copasetic. Leave it to the two hot heads to get all mad at each other over something stupid.

Gibbs and Cassie went to dinner and drove home. It was still early and Jethro told Cassie that she was to finish her homework and straight to bed. He was not going to have a repeat of today tomorrow. Cassie hardly protested and went to the kitchen to finish her homework. Jethro went to the basement to work on the boat. It had been a very long hard day and he needed to clear his head. The image of Cassie's outburst was going through his head.

"Dad?" said Cassie on the stairs.

"Homework done?" he asked looking up at her

"Yeah,"

"Upstairs," he said not budging

"Dad, can't I just,"

"No, Cassie, go to bed. I'm tired and do not want another argument today. Where is your phone?" he asked.

"Right here," she said pulling it out of her pocket.

"Bring it here please," he said as she walked toward him. She handed it to him totally defeated.

"Get some sleep it will all look better in the morning," he said hugging and kissing her before gently sending her back up the steps. Cassie took one more look back before going upstairs.

Jethro continued to work on the boat when his phone rang. He answered it not surprised by who it was on the other end. Tony was taking this whole thing really hard. Gibbs was even more surprised to hear he was sitting outside his house. Jethro hated getting involved in other people's fights, but knowing how hard Tony was taking this really was hard to handle. He told him to come in and to be quite. He didn't need Cassie knowing he was there. Gibbs wanted them to talk alone with each other and tonight was not the time. Not when the emotions were still so high. Cassie unfortunately was still a ticking time bomb with her mouth and needed to calm down.

"Hey Gibbs," said Tony walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tony," said Gibbs wiping his hands off and offering him a drink.

"Don't know that it's such a good idea for a depressed person to be drinking Boss,"

"OK, what's on your mind DiNozzo?"

"You know what Boss,"

"You two are going to have to work this out on your own," he said playing the tough love card. He rarely had to use it but when times warranted he used it.

"Come on that's not fair. This really hurts Gibbs. She's never done this to me before. It hurts a lot,"

"Tony listen. She obviously had a lot going on today. She unfortunately took it out on you. You two will talk but not tonight. She loves you and you love her. Don't beat yourself up over something that could be minor. You can't think of anything that might have her angry at you?"

"No I can't. I mean we had a tiff awhile ago, but we patched it up or so I thought. I'm just confused as to why she took my head off like that? You said that she was excited to be doing movie night,"

"She was and she still is, but today was not a good day tomorrow will be better once you both sleep on things. Trust me Tony it's not as bad as you think. She does not hate you,"

"Thanks," he said going home.

It was nearly midnight when Jen got home. Jethro was in bed waiting for her or trying to stay awake. He knew that Jen would need to unwind after her long day at work. He knew that she would want to know about their conversation with Cassie too. Jen walked up the steps and into the bedroom. She smiled to see Jethro in bed waiting for her. She sat down on the edge of the bed taking off her shoes. Jethro leaned over and rubbed her shoulders. Jen leaned against him sighing and smiling to know he was here.

"Long day?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Hmmm, very long. How was Cassie tonight any better?"

"Cranky. Tony came by. He's miserable over this,"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Nope not my place. Cassie has to be the one to tell him."

"I can't believe she lied to us about going over there."

"She knows better Jen. We've done our part now it's up to them to fix the rest,"

"You really threaten to spank her Jethro?"

"Your surprised Jen? You know that I don't stand for that kind of behavior from her."

"She's entitled to be angry Jethro she is a teenager,"

"She can be angry all she wants but without the swearing. She knows better. She's going to act like a child I'll treat her like one,"

"Ok. Any idea who this mystery woman of Tony's is?"

"No idea. I'm surprised I haven't heard anything. He's been really keeping this a secret,"

"Who knows maybe this is a sign he's really maturing,"

"Tony? Jen, come on it's Tony,"

"Jethro, usually he's flaunting his love life all over the office," she said getting into bed after getting dressed.

"I'm sure it will be out soon. I just hope that he and Cassie can patch this up quickly,"

"You think Cassie is going to feel outted by not knowing about this sooner?"

"I'm afraid that if this is really serious Cassie night be outted more than she'd like. Tony and Cass are practically joined at the hip. If this is serious Cassie's relationship with Tony is going to change a lot more than just losing movie night,"

"She's going to lose him to another woman. She's not good with sharing," said Jen sighing as she wrapped herself in Jethro 's arms.

"That she isn't," he sighed.

"Tomorrow we will see what happens. I can take her to school. I'm going in later,"

"Ok sounds good," said Jethro closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	37. Danger

The next morning Cassie got up dreading the day. If anything having to wait all day to talk to Tony was going to put her in a bad mood from the start. Let alone the fact what she was going to talk to him about. She got up and showered and dressed for school. When she got downstairs her Mom was at the table reading the paper while her father was getting ready to leave.

"Morning Cassie," said Jenny looking up at her.

"Morning," she grumbled sitting down.

"Watch the attitude young lady. We can always revisit that earlier conversation if you want to keep up this attitude," said Jethro glaring at her. He was not going another round with a disgruntled daughter. He was putting his foot down.

"Sorry," she said pouring her cereal.

"Have a better day at school today OK?" asked Jethro kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll try," she sighed.

"I mean it Cassie. Not one outburst today or you'll be a very sorry girl," whispered Jethro in her ear.

"Yes sir,"

"Good, I'll see you after school. No detours,"

"See you at work," said Jen kissing him.

Jen and Cassie got ready for school and work. The car ride to school was silent. Jen pulled up to the curb and locked the doors not letting Cassie out at first. This just made her madder. She wanted to get this day over with.

"Cassie, your father meant what he said this morning. Check your attitude right now. You got yourself into this mess and you will get yourself out of it no matter what happens. We both love you sweetheart, but you have to take responsibility for what you did. You know Tony loves you and he will forgive you, but you have to tell him everything. Try and have a good day sweetie," said Jen unlocking the door.

"I love you Mom," she said hugging her

"I love you too," said Jen watching her daughter join her friends. It was going to be another long day.

Meanwhile Tony was waiting on the latest case to fall in their laps. He hardly slept last night tossing and turning from the nightmare of Cassie's outburst. Everyone was not in a very good mood today. Gibbs was even grumpier than usual with his third cup of coffee already. Gibbs cell phone rang and it was Jenny. He said he would be right back and head slapped Tony on his way past hoping to knock him out of his state of glaring with Ziva. Yes the day was just getting started and everyone was on edge.

Cassie was busy at school. Eric had been trying to talk to her, but was avoiding him at all costs. She liked him, but part of her still hurt. Getting involved with a guy is the last thing she needed. She could not wait for this day to get over with. Everyone was excited about Friday and talking about it non-stop. Cassie was getting annoyed with it. All she wanted was to talk to Tony. During one of her free periods she slipped into the bathroom and checked her phone messages. There were four from Eric hoping that she would reconsider for Friday night.

"Hey Cass, everything OK?" asked Ashley who followed her into the bathroom

"Yeah, everything is great Ash. This day needs to just end," she sighed leaning over the sink.

"What's got you so upset? Is it this whole dance thing with Eric?"

"Yeah that's part of. I really like the kid, but he's freaking annoying me he won't take no for an answer and I don't understand I thought he was really cool,"

"He's a guy. You know they hate rejection. Take Mark for example he asked me and I said no and he's walking around like I kicked his dog. Why are you not going anyways?"

"I have plans with Tony. Well, I think I have plans. I was at his apartment the other day and saw him with a woman. I overheard him talking to her about Friday night and movies,"

"Cassie, you said that was you and Tony's thing,"

"I know right? I got kicked to the curb. I kind of yelled at him yesterday and I have to talk to him after school about it all. I hate this,"

"Hey, Tony seems like a really cool guy and you are always saying how easy it is to talk to him. I'm sure it was just a misunderstand. You'll probably feel really dumb for assuming he replaced you. If he was so dang cute I'd be mad too, but gosh he's gorgeous,"

"OK, stop, he's like my brother and that's just gross," said Cassie leaving the bathroom. The next class she had was history and her teacher was out sick. She hoped this substitute was not some old retired guy. Cassie walked in and sat down next to Ashley in the third row of chairs. They all pulled out their books as the bell rang.

"Please be a hot guy," whispered Ashley

"Good morning class, your teacher is out sick so I'm going to be your sub today. My name is Miss Lindsay Price,"

Cassie took one look at the teacher and about fell on the floor. There was no way this was happening? It was Tony's woman from yesterday at the apartment! She was her teacher? Cassie could have died right there. She quickly thought of any excuse to leave, but was failing. This Lindsey price was going through the list of names and hers was going to come up. Oh boy this was going to be embarrassing.

"Cassie Shepard-Gibbs? Isn't that you?" asked the teacher pointing at Cassie.

"Yeah, that's me," she said expecting her to say something about her knowing Tony

"Ok, well you're here so next,"

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. Only twenty more minutes and she was out of there. They ended up watching a documentary which was really lame. Cassie was trying to avoid any contact with the teacher including eye contact, but she had the feeling Lindsay was staring at her the whole time. She decided it was now or never to get out of there. She got out of her seat and walked up to her.

"I need to use the restroom," she said

"Ok, here's the pass, be quick," Miss Price said going back to the boring movie.

Cassie got out into the hall and leaned against the wall. She did the only thing she could possibly do call her parents to get her out of school. Her Mom was out of the office so Cassie waited while she was put through to her father's desk. Luckily he answered after the fourth ring.

"Gibbs,"

"Dad, hi it's me,"

"Hey sweetie, everything Ok?" he asked concerned she had only been there three hours.

"I kind of need you to come and get me,"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm sick," she said.

"OK, I'll come and get you, but we are still working so you're going to have to come to the office,"

"Ok, just hurry please," she said hanging up. She didn't hear the door to the classroom open and Lindsay walked out to talk to her.

"Are you OK?" she asked as Cassie started to back away from her. Cassie had this overwhelming fear inside of her. She didn't want to be rude, but she just couldn't handle all of this stress.

"Hey Cassie, hang on," said another voice from behind her. She turned to see Eric walking towards him. Cassie wanted to scream, but instead her body got warm and everything went black.


	38. Change

When Cassie came to in the nurse's office she was surrounded by a lot of faces and she freaked out. Her father, mother, the nurse, principal, and Tyler. Cassie wanted to throw up. What the hell happened? She remembered being in class and that was about it. Her mom looked like she had been crying. Cassie slowly sat up and put her head between her hands. She felt nauseous.

"Cass, honey, breathe. Your OK," said Jenny wrapping her arms around her.

"What happened?" she asked looking around at the faces.

"You called me and said you were feeling sick," said Jethro looking at her concern and worry written all over his face.

"Oh, I did?" she said confused.

"Jethro," said Jenny worry now turning to fear.

"The ambulance just pulled up," said the nurse stepping into the office.

"Ok, we are going to get you checked out," Jethro grabbing her backpack and jacket off the table.

"What happened? Why do I need a hospital?"

"Sweetheart you collapsed out in the hallway. Your teacher went to check on you after you left the room and you passed out. She managed to catch you before you hit the floor. Good thing she is a trained EMT also,"

"OH no," said Cassie crying.

"Honey, it's going to be OK," said Jenny as the medics looked her over. They got her strapped in and wheeled her out the front doors of school. Everyone was staring. How humiliating was this? That was it Cassie was never going to be able to come back. Her life was over.

"I'm riding with her," said Jenny to Jethro

"I'll meet you there,"

"Dad!" said Cassie in the ambulance

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't leave,"

"I'll be right behind you. It's going to be OK Cassie. I promise," he said kissing her and getting out.

"Alright, let's go!" said the medic to the driver.

The lights flashed and the sirens wailed as they pulled away from the school. Hey they know I'm important thought Cassie as she tried to remain calm. She knew that after everything that she'd been through a health issues was always possible, but the last thing she wanted was to be in the hospital. They wheeled her through and the doctors were waiting for her.

Jethro and Jenny waited for news out in the waiting room. Tony had come as soon as possible. He brought Lindsay with him since she had seen it happen. Jenny and Jethro both thanked her for being there for Cassie.

"I've never had this happen to me before," said Lindsay.

"You said she was acting odd?" said Jethro

"Yeah, like she was nervous about something. She asked to use the bathroom. When she didn't come back I went to go look for her. She collapsed,"

"We are very glad you were there," said Jenny

"She called you Boss?"

"Yeah asked me to come and get her. She said she was sick. I figured she was already in the nurse's office though,"

"Mr. And Mrs. Gibbs," said the doctor

"How's Cassie?"

"She's good. There's no sign of damage to her heart. She's a bit dehydrated, but nothing to be overly concerned about. I would like to monitor her for a few hours just to be safe. I'm thinking it was stress."

"Thank you doctor," said Jethro

"I think that Tony you should go in first. I believe there 's something you two need to discuss," said Jenny

"OK, should I know what it is first?"

"Just go and ask Cassie she'll explain it I'm sure," said Jethro getting smacked by Jen

Tony mad his way into the room. Cassie saw him and the tears started. Tony was so confused. He hated being the bad guy or least this was what it felt like.

"Hi," he said sitting down next to her

"Tony, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to ease-drop. I just wanted to tell you in person. I didn't mean what I said. I love you and if you don't want to have me over Friday I totally understand!"

"Whoa hold on a minute. Start over from the beginning," said Tony handing her a tissue.

I was at the apartment and I saw you in the hallway with Lindsay. I heard you talking about movie night with her. I thought you had already made plans without me. That's why I blew up at you."

"Oh Cassie, why didn't you just ask me? I would have told you. I wanted Lindsay to meet you since you'd be there. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. Is this what has you so upset you passed out at school?"

"That and the fact I told Tyler no and he keeps trying to convince me to change my mind,"

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No I think he is just trying to be nice, but I just don't want to go,"

"OK, well I am really glad you told me about what was going on. Don't suppose Mom and Dad were too happy?"

"No, Dad blew up at me cause of the swearing and going to your place without telling. Mom got mad because I lied and snuck around. I don't want things to change,"

"They won't Cassie. Now when Lindsay walked into the classroom you realized who she was is that why you asked to leave?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to talk to her or be around her. I just got scared. I didn't mean to make everyone worry again about me. I just want to go home,"

"Cassie, we love you, but we also need to know what is going on in order to help you. Next time just talk to me please,"

"OK promise. We still on for Friday?"

"If you get out of here first."

"You can let Mom and Dad know we are OK," she yawned

"OK, I'll go grab em,"

Tony walked out and smiled at everyone letting them know it was OK to enter. Jethro and Jenny went into the room and Tony went to talk to Lindsay.

"Hi, how is she?"

"She's going to be fine just dehydrated and stressed out. They want to keep her for awhile to monitor her heart. She panicked because she recognized you from my apartment. She was there the day I asked you to stop by for movie night. She thought I'd forgotten about her,"

"Poor girl she's been carrying this around the whole time?'

"Yeah, huge misunderstanding. Now she just feels really embarrassed. I'd still like for you to come by Friday night,"

"I'd like that. Maybe we can start over and things won't be so scary for her," said Lindsay.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll walk you to your car,"

Jenny and Jethro were in the room with Cassie. Cassie explained that Tony wasn't angry about what happened. She apologized for scaring her parents. The only other thing was when she called her Dad she wasn't exactly sick.

"What happened today Cassie?" asked Jethro concerned there was more to the story at school.

"Well, I panicked when I saw Lindsay. She's the girl from Tony's apartment. I didn't want to be there so I asked to go to the bathroom. That's when I called you."

"You weren't really sick I take it?'

"I wasn't physically sick. Then she came back in the hall and Tyler was walking towards me and I passed out on the floor. I didn't want to have to face her after what had happened,"

"Next time just tell someone what is going on. Stress isn't good for you Cassie,"

"Can we go home? I just want to go home,"

"Not yet doctors need to make sure the stress and passing out didn't cause any damage. You really scared us today," said Jenny

"I scared myself,"

"Brought you something to keep you busy," said Jethro

"My phone?"

"Nope your homework," he said handing her the books.

"Geez Dad way to suck all the fun out of getting out of school sick,"

"Just trying to help," he said smiling at her.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Um there is one thing I would like your help with Dad,"

"Oh what's that?"

"Can you get Tyler to back off? He won't stop asking me if I will reconsider going to the dance with him. I thought he understood but he won't give up,"

"I think I can do that. Anything else?"

"Yeah, can you sign something to get me out of all this homework?"


End file.
